Call Me Mr Knight
by Ren-sama23
Summary: Naruto transferred school all for the sake of love, but what he didn't expect are the surprises awaiting for him there. Yaoi. Eventual Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Alright, here's chapter 1! I hope you enjoy it! ˆoˆ**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Sasuke. (Complete disclaimer in my profile.)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

This story was centered on me, of course, the main character! Just kidding!

This story was centered on Konoha Gakuen, a public school where only a fourth of the population comprised of females. One would think that there was something off about this. Actually, there was. Normally, females would want to study in a school where there were so many cool and strong guys and everything. But this school was different. And I'm about to tell you all what it was so listen carefully!

This school was rumored to have more in-school fighting than there were classes. Oh, yeah! Just how I like that! Not the fighting of course but the part where there were lesser classes because of it. And because of that rumor, which were true I think, Konoha Gakuen was the lowest of the lowest in school rating in the city of Konoha and also the most notorious school in the community. Thus, it was where the gangsters and hoodlums studied and it was where they also learn how to be more of a hoodlum than a civil individual. Yep, this was the place where the notorious captions 'survival of the fittest' or 'kill or be killed' could be found, though I was just a little bit exaggerating about the last part. So far, no one had died yet.

"And you want to study in this godforsaken school!? Are you already out of your mind!?" A blonde middle-aged man exclaimed over a table filled with delicious delicacies which could only be found inside that house. Ah, he's my father, Minato Namikaze. And he's not angry, don't worry. I'm still safe in my seat, for now. He thought that me studying in that school was a bit preposterous. No, that's an understatement. He thought, as you've heard, that I was already out of my mind. I know, I know, you all thought so too.

But hey, you couldn't really blame me! You see, I had an ulterior motive as to why I wanted go there. Do you wanted me to tell you the reason? The ultimate secret reason? No? It's your loss. But I still wanted to tell you so listen.

Well, you see, I have a lover… Yes, that's it! Blush for me, all of you! Yeah, I have a lover! He's the coolest guy ever! And I thought he's the most handsome man alive! And his body, oh his body, when naked–, okay, let's not go there. He studied there, you know, in Konoha Gakuen. And yeah, I'm gay, for those who bowed to my obvious charm. And so, he studied there, or he's supposed to be studying there. But for some reason, he refused to go to that school anymore. And he didn't even want to go out of his house and he refused to see me. We couldn't even go out and have a date! Yeah, I know it's quite a pathetic reason for me. But yes, pity me!

And so, I've decided. I would go and study in his school to convince him that there was nothing to be afraid of in a school full of gangsters and gang war where the praise 'kill or be killed' was quite popular. Yep, nothing to be afraid of! Though I thought I was trembling for some unknown reason. Maybe it's the cold weather.

"So?" Oh, I forgot my father. He's looking at me from across the table as if he'd strangle me if I continue with my plan. Those sharp blue eyes which I inherited could be really scary when filled with authority and cold glare. Oh, don't look at me like that, Chichi-ue! I'd lose my resolve!

"I still want to study there, Chichi-ue." I answered. My father did not answer though. And I knew he's upset. I could feel the guilt eating my intestines, but it wouldn't stop me! I have 9 meter length intestines and it would take a week or two before it's dissolved completely! He knew he couldn't stop me either.

"But Naruto, why would you suddenly decide that you want to go and study there? Your school is one of the most elite schools in the country." A ringing voice from across the room said. I turned around and saw my mother, Kushina Namikaze, carrying some more trays of food. She really was the best cook, ever. And she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, what with her bright crimson hair and everything. "Is it because of Yahiko?" And not only was she pretty, she's quite sharp too.

I did not answer. I just sighed. Of course, they would know. Well, Yahiko was the lover I was talking about. I could feel my insides tingling just hearing about his name! You thought I was girly? Well, think again because I was really a bit girly when it came to him. But only when it came to him!

"That school is not for you." And leave it to my older brother to ruin my plan with that simple statement. I glared at him and he shrugged. I often noticed that he looked a lot like my mother and I looked a lot like my father. "Naruto, I'm not trying to ruin your plan. I just want you to know that that school is dangerous, even for someone like you." And how did you know about my plan, stupid aniki? Oh, well, he's just no one else but the best friend of my lover. It sucked to be me.

"Naruto, Nagato is right." My mother seconded her eldest son. She always did. Yeah, I knew he's right too. But still!

"Then why is aniki still studying there? You mean he can go there and I can't?" I scowled. And Nagato sighed. Hah! Got you, aniki! Yes, aniki loved me so much he couldn't really say no to me!

"Well, let's start dinner. It'll get cold." Minato mumbled. Oh, he's really upset. I know, I know, it's my fault. I guess I'd apologize later.

So, if anyone wanted to know why they didn't want me to study there, even at this moment, it's because of some actually-pretty-valid-but-I-refuse-to-acknowledge reasons. First, it's because they all thought I was still their baby, especially aniki. I knew it's kind of cute and comforting to know that they loved me so much. But aniki's always treating me like a child! He still thought that I couldn't do some things and that I was still too young to discover the real world or something. Damn, I was already seventeen, you know! And he's just two years older than me anyway!

I sighed before I started eating.

They all looked like they just lost a sure-win sweepstake. They were afraid that I might get hurt or worse, become involved in some gang war or fight. Of course, I feared that too. But for the sake of love, what could a man like me do? Oh, don't worry, my Namikaze family. If it's self defense, I could take care of myself! I could fight! And it's good because I heard that that school didn't expel students just because they fight.

Oh, and another reason why they thought the idea of me studying in Konoha Gakuen was preposterous was because I studied in Konoha Academy. Oh, I wasn't bragging but that school was one of the most elite schools in the country, just like what my mother said earlier. And if you thought I was one of those on top, think again. I maybe studying there but I was fairly average, though that was the standard of the Academy that thought Konoha Gakuen was not a school but a trash. It hurt, though, because not only Yahiko studied there, but my brother as well. I loved aniki even if he always annoyed the hell out of me. And I didn't like it when someone, anyone, degrades my beloved aniki and my lover! And so I'd decided to quit that stuck-up elite school that thought the eldest Namikaze son was a trash.

Of course I would be the first to counter the argument that Konoha Gakuen was trash. My aniki was pretty smart and witty for his age and yet he's studying in that school. He also told me that he was not the brightest student there. If my brother whose IQ was above average wasn't the brightest student in that school, then I couldn't see why it was a trash. Basically, elite schools saw it as a trash because it was full of fights and gangs. That was the reason, I thought.

And I knew I was blabbering now. But it's my story so, oh well, let me start my blabber again. My family thought that the Namikaze's second son was a prodigy. Haha, I thought so too! Just kidding.

Well, for some basic information about me, I knew some self defense, and offense if anyone wanted to ask, I knew how to play some instruments, and everything else. And I knew how to solve difficult mathematical questions in my dreams, I knew how to burn the kitchen when all I wanted was to cook a decent meal, I knew how to make the washing machine create unearthly noises when I try to do my laundry, I could be the seme in my dreams too… and, oh. Okay, maybe I've humiliated myself enough.

After dinner, I immediately went to my room in the third floor. Oh, you think I lived in such a small house? Of course not! No normal middle class family could afford to study in Konoha Academy, you know. Oh, I was being stuck up too now, right? It must be because of those rich classmates of mine who thought of nothing but buying the latest model of cars and the latest model of everything. Yeah, I thought their annoying stuck up elitist attitudes somehow rubbed off on me.

Oh, and just for clarification. Though the Namikazes were rich, our parents taught us that money wasn't everything. They always said that knowledge and integrity was much more important in life than material things. My brother and I agreed of course. And I was getting sidetracked again. Sorry.

Of course, I went to my room not because I'm running away from my father. It's just that I wanted to change clothes. Yes, that's it. I grabbed some pajama pants and shirt from my drawer and changed clothes.

I looked at myself from the mirror afterwards and saw my annoying body and face. Yes, I had a bit of an inferiority complex about my physical feature. I had spiky and yet silky blonde hair and bright blue eyes which were a bit large for a seventeen year old male. I had three whisker-like scars on each side of my cheeks and I didn't know where I got it. I must have been too young to remember. My skin was tanned and my mother always said that it's sun-kissed. I didn't know what she meant but I thought it's a compliment. I had a face too feminine for my liking, though Yahiko said it's cute. My height was short for my age and my body was slender and curvy, damn me, though my father and my brother kept on saying that I looked cute. But I didn't want to look cute! I wanted to look handsome! Yahiko was handsome! Aniki was handsome, though I'd be in my deathbed before I'd tell him. My father was handsome! And I was cute… See the difference? Of course, I'd feel self conscious.

I sighed again before I went out of my room and descended the stairs. My father was in the living room, sitting comfortably in the couch and watching some TV program that I had no idea of. He always watched that crap.

"Chichi-ue." I called gently as I approached him. He didn't answer. Well, one more reason to apologize, right? Harden your resolve, Naruto Namikaze! "I'm sorry."

Minato sighed. I knew he was upset! Somehow my resolve was starting to get weaker. "Sit here." He patted the part of the couch beside him. I obeyed him silently and he patted my head. "Naruto, are you sure about your decision?"

I nodded. I really wanted to tell him that I could just continue studying in Konoha Academy, but that would be too selfish of me. Yes, I kind forgot to tell you people that there was another sad reason why I wanted to change schools. No, I wasn't being bullied by my classmates so don't create such rumors about me. I was… And no, I wasn't raped by anyone. And I wasn't kicked out. I was a good student with good moral conduct, you know! No, it's nothing about all of that… It's just that… the Namikaze family was having some hard time right now, financially that is. Yeah, I knew I kind of said we're rich. But hey, even rich people could have some financial problems once or twice in their lives, right?

My father was having some problems regarding the Namikaze Corp and I kind of wanted to help by changing into a school with much cheaper tuition fee. My mother was trying to help him and my brother was already studying in the cheap school so I was the only one who had such a big chunk in our family's financial expenses.

"I'll be fine, chichi-ue. Aniki will be there anyway." I said after a while of silence. Minato sighed again.

"But that school is the most…" My father trailed off when aniki entered the living room carrying a cup of chocolate. My mother always made us some chocolate before we go to bed. Didn't she know that it made us all the more excited instead of calm for the bed?

"Chichi-ue, I don't think we can stop him if he wants to go to Konoha Gakuen. He'll be backing out after a week or so anyway." And thus my stupid aniki's reasoning was always annoying. What did he mean I'd be backing out after a week? I wasn't that much of a coward! I wasn't a judo, tae kwon do, karate, and every other martial arts black belter for nothing! Though I was self-taught, I must admit. I only learned self defense from the many materials that I bought home or the videos that I often downloaded for fun. Of course, action-filled shounen manga helped too.

I sighed just before my father talked again. "Very well, I already agree, though reluctantly." He looked at my brother with such a serious face before he continued with his words. "Nagato, you better watch your younger brother while in that school." And then he looked at me, and I inwardly gulped at the intensity of his gaze. "And Naruto, keep out of the fights."

Both aniki and I nodded and my father looked much better. After a while, my mother also sat beside my father and the two of them watched the TV while I stood up and prepared for sleep.

"You'll be transferring a week from now so be ready." My father called when I was already in the middle of the stairs. I nodded but didn't answer.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"What do you mean by that?" I asked my aniki. We're in front of the house and was kind of readying for school. I would be going there by car which my brother refused to ride. He always went to school using his black motorcycle.

"It's just what I said. Don't go looking for me in school." He still had that dangerous tone in his voice. It's like he didn't want anyone to hear his words except me. "Don't even say that I'm your brother. That'll be asking for trouble, Naruto. And even if you see me, don't go talking to me. Act like you don't know me, understand?" I was confused and a bit hurt but I still nodded.

He must have sensed that I was a bit offended so he smiled. "Don't worry, I'll protect you as much as I can. But from afar. No one must know we're brothers. Or you'll be in a big, big trouble. No, both of us will be in big trouble."

"Why? Are you in big trouble, aniki?" I asked out of curiosity. He smiled again but didn't answer. Well, that was weird. I didn't want my aniki getting in trouble. But I just couldn't help but feel that there really would be trouble for the both of us if we ever talk in school.

"Okay, I understand. But don't go annoying me or teasing me if I don't greet you like always!" I said just for the sake of annoying him. But instead of being annoyed, he actually looked relieved. Really, what was there to be afraid of? It's not like aniki was weak. Well, never mind. I guess I'd just find out once I got there.

"And Naruto," he called again once he was riding on his motorcycle. "There might be some bad rumors about me going around. Can you please stay quiet about that too?" I nodded again. I didn't know why he was giving me a lecture about it now, but maybe it was just me.

"I think we should go." A silver-haired man waved at me just as my brother drove away. I approached him and he took my bag before he opened the door to the passenger's seat for me to enter. His name was Kakashi Hatake, and he's our family driver.

The drive towards the school was fairly quiet, with only a soft car music in the background. Kakashi glanced at me and I couldn't help but be annoyed. Sorry, I knew I was being a jerk rich kid but I didn't like it when people kept on stealing a glance at me, especially in a rather obvious manner.

"What is it?" I asked in a fairly civil manner. I was raised to be polite to adults, and even if Kakashi was weird and annoying, he was nevertheless an adult.

"You're two weeks late for enrollment, Naruto." He said. Well, wasn't that obvious. Of course, a week of school was already starting when I realized I wanted to go to Konoha Gakuen instead of continuing in the Academy. And I still had a week to finalize my requirements and my papers, so I was kind of late. But thanks to my father's power and influence, I was admitted without any problem. Or maybe it was my record that proved me worth admitting in my new school. Well, whatever.

And so I didn't answer Kakashi. I merely nodded to not seem too impolite. But then he talked again. "That might give you some hard time adjusting, especially in a school like Konoha Gakuen. Students there are not usually very welcoming of new faces."

"Really?" I answered silently. It was not sarcastic. I was just curious as to why he'd know if he's already an adult. Well, let's just add that to the many mysteries of Kakashi Hatake whose scarf kept on covering almost half of his face, letting us see just one of his eyes.

"Be careful, Naruto. You might want to watch your back everyday." He said again. He was really beginning to irritate me, you know. Well, were those the right words to say to a new kid? Anyway, he made sense so it didn't matter anymore.

When we got there, I stepped out of the car and saw to my anxiety that everyone was looking at me quite meaningfully. Maybe arriving in the den of thugs via rich car wasn't the smartest thing to do. It somehow felt like they would be waiting for me in some bushy part of school to ask where my wallet was. Oh, damn.

Anyway, no time to think about that anymore. I walked inside the gate, still quite self conscious about the stares that I kept on receiving. I wondered where aniki could be. But he kind of told me not to look for him, so… Naruto Namikaze! Since when were you a coward? I exhaled and bit my lip as I hardened my resolve. I could do this!

First, I would need to go to the Chairman's office and then–

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" A loud death threat caught my ears and I stopped in my tracks. I saw that some of the students stopped as well but many didn't look perturbed at all. Maybe it was a daily occurrence? As I was thinking about that, a rather large man was seen chasing after another man who looked quite bulky. Yep, I was kind of transfixed in my position as the first man caught up and started killing, I mean, knocking the hell out of the second man. Oh, God… Aniki, were you really sure I would last a week?

I started walking again and thankfully, I arrived in the Chairman's Office with nothing but stares and sneers from other students. Maybe they didn't like rich kids. Well, rich new kids who looked a little girly were always the once to get bullied first in the manga so I guess it might apply in real life too. But I didn't look too girly! I would knock the living daylights out of anyone who would say I look like a girl! But my father said I shouldn't get into fights. Damn.

I sighed again as I knocked on the door. How could this school continue to operate despite the fact that all it housed was a variety of gangs?

"Come in." A rather raspy voice said on the other side. I exhaled again and opened the doorknob only to find a man with long raven hair laughing all alone. Okay, that wasn't a good sign. If the Chairman of this godforsaken school was someone mentally challenged, no wonder the students were trying to kill each other so early in the morning.

"Oh, you're the new kid? No wonder." He voiced, raspier than earlier. He must have noticed my quiet scrutiny at his mental stability because he immediately added, "It's been some years since someone knocked on that door before barging in."

Oh. So that's the reason. But still, was it really that funny?

I walked in and closed the door. I stood in front of his table and handed out my papers to him. On his table were stack of files and there was a gold nameplate which said Orochimaru Sarutobi. I heard he inherited the position from his late father Hiruzen Sarutobi. Maybe it was the reason why he looked so out of focus. The shock of inheriting something so outrageous must have been so great.

"I feel like you're scrutinizing me." Orochimaru said and I immediately shook my head. Even if I was really doing that, I didn't want to be impolite to him. "Well, anyway, you better stop looking at students like that. They will think you're challenging them or something. Or worse, they will think you're belittling them. That can decide your future, you know. If many students hate you, you're doomed."

Another way to start my day. Why were adults these days so impolite? Couldn't they at least try to be civil in the way they talked? That's not so hard to do, right?

"I apologize." I started but was surprised when he suddenly laughed even louder than earlier. Now I was sure he really needed some help. "What's so funny?" I asked after a while.

"Well, you just apologized to me, kid." He looked so teary-eyed from over-laughing. Damn, I shouldn't have apologized if that was the reaction I would get. "I'm not saying it's bad. But, you better not do that in this school or people will think you're sissy."

My eyes widened at the comment. That was rude! You're sissy if you apologize? Who the hell came up with that rule?

"Anyway, you better go. This is the schedule of your class." He said and then he gave me my schedule.

I was drained after some more minutes of talking with the Chairman and I looked like I just run a lap or two at the huge field in the middle of the school buildings when I came out of his office. How the hell was using the honorific '–san' so outdated? How the hell could he want me to just call everyone by their surname or their name without using senpai or san? That was so rude! And then he told me to stop looking like a rich kid? How the hell could I do that? Should I put mud all over my body? And then the way I spoke was very formal? If I was formal, this would be the end of the Shakespearean literature. Damn, he even told me not to stand out. How could I do that when I was a new kid who just received all the stares of the student body?

And what's with the 'you have to come back after class, new kid'? Did he think I would want to come back to his office? Hell, no!

And aniki, where are you!?

.

.tbc.

.

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**I'm really not used to doing a first POV story so please bear with me! Please give your comments and reviews… Also, sorry about grammatical errors. **

**Oh, for those who wants to know. Aniki is the older term for onii-san which means older brother. Chichi-ue means father and haha-ue means mother. I like using it because that's what Sasuke used referreing to his family in the anime.**

**If you people ever watch or read 'Beelzebub,' the atmosphere of the school is just like that. Hooray for Beelzebub!**

**Just be informed that I did not copy all of Naruto's attributes in the anime. Of course, he'll be different here. First, because he has a family and he was not ostracized because of the Kyuubi. Then, he's rich and studied in an elite school. **

**Everyone will act differently too because their circumstances and their lifestyles are different than the original story. Anyway, R&R, minna-san! ˆoˆ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**I really thank all the people who favorite and reviewed this fict (even though your number can be counted in my fingers TT_TT). Thank you very much. OTL. Now, here's the second chapter. ˆoˆ**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Okay, this is weird. Everyone kept on taking glances in my direction. Am I too paranoid or did they really look like they pitied me or something. Maybe it was just me. But hey, one could never be sure. Maybe they thought I am a new face and thus be very well-liked by the bullies in school. Well, that could be extremely annoying.

And so I walked in the corridors, trying my best to ignore the stares. Maybe if I glared at them they would stop? Yeah, right. Or they would punch me on the face without any word.

I scratched my nape as I walked. I was getting self conscious and these fucking, I mean that's a bad word right?, so these annoying students were looking at me. I hate it when people look at me like I am a rare creature or an endangered species.

I noticed that the number of females were really not very large. I could see at least ten males before I saw one female. It seemed the rumor about the number of females was true after all, though it seemed there was just a slight miscalculation in the ratio. But I am not interested in girls so I just kept my focus on the map I was holding, feeling slightly embarrassed that I needed it to navigate in the school. But in fairness, the school is a lot bigger and more decent-looking than I originally thought.

And of course, I was kind of late when I arrived in the classroom that I was supposed to have my first class. I opened the door, ready to apologize to the teacher for being late, when I was greeted by, well, what did you expect, a fight. There is no teacher and a fight is going on at the front of the classroom.

A teen, obviously a freshman like me because of the color of his necktie which is green, with overly large and long scarp was fighting a senior student, one with silver hair and violet lipstick. Oh, he's so gay. And why is a third year student inside a first year classroom? Needless to say, when I opened the door, all attention went to me and the two figures fighting kind of stared at me. Oh, Naruto, what a way to get everyone's attention.

I just looked at them, unknowing what to do.

"Well? Are you getting inside or what?" The freshman asked quite bluntly. So that's what Orochimaru said about the attitude. I see. And so I walked in the classroom, with all eyes glued onto me, and sat at the very back of the room. Thankfully there was an empty seat. Actually, there are a lot of empty seats. I just didn't want to seat anywhere near the fighting males.

"New kid." The older male smirked. He's quite good-looking, really, except for the violet lipstick part. Maybe if it were pink or carnation… oh what am I thinking?

"Oy, Sakon, are you sure you want to fight a kid? That's a waste of time!" A second male entered the room and oh hell, he looked just like the guy whose name was Sakon. And he has a lipstick too. Maybe they are twins.

The guy named Sakon smirked. "There are two of us now, kid. Are you still going to fight or are you going to start begging for your life?"

Wow, I didn't expect to hear such strong words in a classroom setting. This really is the school of thugs. The kid looked like he still wanted to fight, but seeing as he is short on manpower, he knelt on one knee and bowed. Oh, how unmanly. I'd rather fight the two of them than kneel in front of an enemy and beg for forgiveness, especially because that Sakon guy doesn't look like he is the type to forgive so easily. The other Sakon, I mean his twin, kind of smirked at the scene and I knew they both enjoyed it so much.

As for me, I am not the type to pry in a fight that isn't mine to start with. Yeah, criticize me if you want but I wouldn't go there and stop those two third years from doing anything. It's just isn't me if I start playing hero now. And so I watched along with everyone else just as the kid was kicked on his back repeatedly. Yeah, I am not the hero type, but I am not heartless either to not feel anger towards that Sakon guy. They already won the fight. Why the hell should they still step on the other guy's dignity?

But like I said, if I knew I would get kicked and stepped on anyway, why not fight until the end? That is way manlier than kneeling while being stepped on.

"Don't even try to stop them, or you're dead." A voice from behind me startled me and I turned around to see a somber-looking male with raven hair ponytailed so high on his head that it somehow turned into a pineapple. No, I wasn't insulting him. I was just stating the fact that his hair looked like pineapple. From beside him is a chubby male who is quietly eating some chips while watching the fight intently.

And oh, the first guy talked to me, right? "Who are they?" I asked, hoping to get some decent answers.

"Those two are the third years Sakon and Ukon. They're twins, underlings of the third Knight. They are Fighters too so it's not really all that unusual to see them here. They both have red magatama so they're B Class Fighters." Okay, I think he was using some jargon there. I couldn't follow. Please speak English, pineapple guy. And when he started talking again, I knew he is not a mind-reader for he didn't read my muddled thought. "And that first year is Konohamaru. He's green." Okay, now I'm beginning to think that maybe he can't speak straight English so he's code-switching. Damn.

"I…" I was about to say something but then he looked at me meaningfully. He blinked before he somehow realized something. By that time, the twins were already finished stepping on the poor kid and were already bored out of their mind. They left the classroom without further ado.

Many students went out of the classroom and only a wimpy-looking boy with ever-present snot on his nose leaned down and helped the kid.

"You're a new kid, aren't you?" I looked back at the chubby guy who spoke for the first time before I nodded. The two of them look like they wanted to tell me I'm out of my mind for transferring in this school. Well, I guess I will get that a lot, huh.

Pineapple-san then shook his head and continued. "Come on, let's go to the cafeteria and eat something."

"Eh?" I'm confused. Go to the cafeteria? Eat something? "But it's just the first class."

And he actually laughed at me. The bastard laughed at me. Oh, damn. "You're funny. I bet you came from some elite school whose rules are so unbreakable you become so rigid." My eyebrow twitched at that statement.

"This is Konoha Gakuen, new kid, a place where there are only a few rules and regulations which students hardly ever follow. Eating in the cafeteria when you're hungry is not something the Knights won't allow." The chubby male said. Oh, there they go again with the jargons.

"Come on, follow me." The pineapple male started to walk towards the exit followed by the chubby male when the teacher arrived. Oh, God. But they didn't stop! They continued walking outside and just passed the old lady without even a glance. That was rude!

"Hey, wait!" I called and only then did they stop and looked at me with confusion. I sighed. This is really, really a culture shock to me. Is my quiet and cool brother really studying here?

I stopped in front the teacher who actually looked a little surprised, what the hell. I let her sign my admission paper before I excused myself from him. I followed Pineapple-san and Chubby-san through the throngs of students in the corridors and then we went down some flight of stairs before we walked on the plain pathway covered on either side with grasses. On our left is the vast field, and are those students in the field fighting?, and on our right are the three-storey buildings. Okay, this school is weird. Have I already said that? Let me say it again then. THIS SCHOOL IS WEIRD.

We went to the cafeteria and I was a bit surprised to see that many of the tables are turned upside down and there are many broken plates and glasses on the floor. There were squashed foods that had been obviously stepped on but the surprising part is that the students are eating as if everything is normal. Okay, so this is normal in this place too. I guess a fight broke out here and then it escalated and all the other tables were also caught in the middle of the brawl.

"We won't be able to eat here because the tables are full." Pineapple-san said and I could actually agree. I don't think I can eat in a place so messy and disgusting.

We ordered some food, I didn't order much because I'm not used to eating heavy meals in between classes, especially when I am in school. The chubby male just laughed at me as he held two huge chip snacks. We went to sit under the shade of some tree at the playground while watching some people bet on a fight not too far from our place. That was… okay, that was weird. I didn't know gambling on a fight is legal inside the school grounds.

"So, what's your name?" Pineapple-san asked me and I took my eyes off the fight and looked at him.

"Naruto Namikaze." I answered seriously. He arched an eyebrow at that, but I didn't know why.

"Namikaze?" I nodded. "Okay. I'm Shikamaru Nara, first year, D Class Fighter. And this is Chouji Akimitchi, also a first year, E Class Fighter." Okay, what was that again? I looked at them, quite stunned at their self introduction. Shikamaru chuckled when he noticed that. "Okay, okay. So you don't know anything about the Student Hierarchy System?" And I kept on telling you to speak English.

"No, I don't." Please enlighten me, Pineapple, I mean, Shikamaru.

He heaved a deep sigh. "Well, this is troublesome." Yes, it is, so please tell me everything now, or I would look even more of an idiot. Chouji continued eating without a care in the world. "Okay, okay. First, you have to know that there is a student hierarchy in this school." I nodded. Hierarchy? Like peasant, middle class, and upper class? "The first and the lowest is the Slave." I arched an eyebrow at that.

"The Slave is composed of weak or cowardly students who are not into fighting. They are, in common term, the normal students who get bullied by mostly everyone. They do different works for the bullies and serve as everyone's entertainment. They have black choker on their neck with silver spikes." Now, that is harsh. But I didn't voice my comment. "The next category is the Medic." I held back a snort. Of course, if there are people fighting everywhere, the school nurse won't be able to handle it alone.

"This category is in the middle of the hierarchy. As you might have guessed, they are the ones who tend to the idiots who dared challenge a class higher than theirs. Medics have black rings in their right middle finger."

I realized that I stopped eating so I bit my burger and sipped my soda as I continued to listen to Shikamaru. "The highest place in the hierarchy is the Fighter. Almost two-thirds of the whole school's population is comprised of Fighters. Of course, they are normally the ones who are fighting with other people."

"Fighters can't fight Medics and Slaves. And those two lower level categories can't fight Fighters either, even if they are bullied endlessly. Only a Fighter can fight another Fighter." Chouji added in between his munches.

"Do you understand so far?" Shikamaru asked. And if I should answer truthfully, I'd answer no. No, I don't.

"So," I started. "There are three student categories: the 'Slave' which is the lowest, the 'Medic' which is the middle, and the 'Fighter' which is the highest. Fighters can't fight Slaves and Medics and vice versa. Why?"

Chouji blinked at me. "Well, Naruto, Fighters are strong. What do you think will happen if a Fighter is to fight a poor Medic or a poor Slave? Those people chose to be stepped on and ridiculed just to escape fighting."

"I mean, why is there a fighting system in this school?" I asked, though from their faces, it seemed I am the only one who doesn't know the answer.

"Well, duh. This school is full of gangs and gangsters. What will you do to keep them from creating too much mayhem?" Shikamaru asked and I tried to think about it for a while. To prevent them from creating mayhem? I guess they should be expelled.

"Expulsion?" I asked, and their eyes widened. Okay, wrong answer.

"No! They have to create a system where everyone is satisfied!" Chouji blurted out, eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. I wasn't expecting that. "The students who love fighting can still continue fighting while also studying at the same time, fighting an opponent who equally loves fighting. Those who do not like fighting can just escape it by being either a Medic or a Slave."

"And you two love fighting?" I asked out of curiosity. They both looked at each other before they both shook their heads. They don't? Now that is kind of contradictory from their explanation.

"It's not that simple, Naruto." Shikamaru explained, seeing my confused expression. "You see, the Slaves get ridiculed and laughed at. No one would want to be in that category except those who are really lame and cowardly. Now, for the Medic category. You either have to know about first aid and all that crap before you can join that category. And the last place where everyone will be is the Fighter category."

"There is a positive reinforcement, you know." Chouji spoke and I turned my attention to him. "High ranking Fighters receive a monthly allowance."

"Really?" I knew I looked incredulous, but I couldn't help it! How could being in a fight get you to receive allowance? That doesn't make any sense at all.

"All Fighters have a magatama earring on their left ear." Shikamaru said. I unconsciously looked at their ears and true enough, they wore a magatama, though Shikamaru's earring was red while Chouji's was green. Now that I think about it, most people here wear the same earring. Even that Sakon guy and that Konohamaru kid wear those things. So that means that they are all fighters.

"The color of your magatama shows your Class. The hierarchy is from F to S, and by that I meant F, E, D, C, B, A, and S. The F Class is the lowest or beginner's Class and S is the highest." Chouji munched again as he spoke. "The lowest or beginner Class' color is green. E Class is Yellow, D Class is Red, C Class is Blue, B Class is Violet, A Class is color White, and S Class' magatama is colored Black. There are many yellow and red magatama holders because people who are not a beginner anymore can level up to color yellow. But the higher the color, the lower the number of earring holder. Right now, only four people in this entire school have a black magatama and they are called the 4 Knights."

"Fighters level up through fighting. You'll understand more once you see the form." Shikamaru added. "And don't worry. Being a Fighter can mean that you can challenge people or they can challenge you to a duel. But it doesn't mean that you'll constantly be fighting."

Chouji nodded. "Just look at me. I have no intention of ever trying to level up my magatama so I can relax and enjoy my high school life. After all, the higher the color of your magatama, the greater the risk of getting into a fight, you know."

Oh, I see. So that's what they've been talking about since the beginning. And Shikamaru is a red magatama holder? Wow. Now, I wonder if my aniki is a Fighter too. And if he is, what might his color be?

"So, have you decided on what you will become?" Chouji asked.

"Me?" I unconsciously pointed at myself. "I… It's a bit too much information so I can't really decide yet."

"It's okay. It's your first day here anyway." Shikamaru said, and I somehow felt a little better. "But you're expected to have a category on your second day." Now that was fast.

"I think there are some people who think that you'll try to be in the Slave category." Chouji said. Now who are those people? Surely not you, right?

"W-Why?" I answered instead. I couldn't understand why they would think that. Am I too wimpy-looking? Damn those guys who think that way about me.

"Because they thought, uh…" Chouji looked at Shikamaru, obviously asking for back-up. "You see. We kind of saw you earlier…"

Shikamaru sighed before he continued. "Earlier, you came here complete with a car and a driver. Just one glance and we immediately knew you're a rich kid. Everyone hates rich new kids." I looked at him, wondering if they thought that way too. "Well, we felt that way earlier, but it seems you're okay. So don't stare at us like that." I blinked and shook my head. "There are also those who think that you'll try for the Medic since that's the most convenient category."

I could feel my insides flaring. People are really very judgmental. I hate it when people judge me because of my social status or my physical feature. It's all so superficial and I don't like it. I'm glad Yahiko saw me as to who I really am. Oh, Yahiko. I wish you're here… Wait. Could Yahiko be a Fighter? If he is… then aniki too? Or are they actually Slaves? Is that why aniki doesn't want me to greet him in school? Because people might bully us more? No… maybe I'll just ask him later… if he wants to tell me, that is. Aniki can be very stubborn sometimes.

"If I choose to be a Fighter…" I found myself voicing. I saw silent concern in their eyes and I felt that that is a silent warning for me to think about it more.

"Naruto, I think people will challenge you more if you become a Fighter." Chouji said. And why?

"Why?" I asked, though a little curious, I somehow already has an idea. Just like they said, people hate rich new kids. Of course, I would be challenged into a fight more than Shikamaru or Chouji just because more students are annoyed at me. The end. And when Chouji explained the same exact thing, I was already prepared. I sighed.

"Shouldn't we have a class?" I asked instead. Shikamaru arched an eyebrow and Chouji laughed. Why do people keep on laughing at me? Am I that funny? Really? But I wasn't even joking!? I was being serious!

"What's so funny?" I asked, a scowl is taking its place on my face. They stopped laughing and explained.

"People here don't care much about school. If you're a Fighter, as long as you're on top or at least close to it, then you're an honor student. If you're a Medic and you're able to give medical treatments thoroughly despite the dire condition of the student, then you're an honor student. If you're a Slave and you're able to obey most of the Medics' or the Fighters' difficult commands, then you're an honor student."

Okay… that is so uncool. It means that if I were to become a Slave, I'd have to excel in being a Slave? No way! Who would do such a thing anyway? And if I were to become Medic, then I have to perform some operations if the student had it tough in a fight? Oh, I don't think so. Again, no way. And if I were to become a Fighter, all I have to do is fight, fight, and fight to the end. That is harsh and brutal, but I don't think I'd have any complaint. Aside from the fact that I might become more of a target than a challenger…

"You mean I don't have to attend class at all?" I asked again, clearly incredulous at the whole ordeal. Who wouldn't be? I just came from one of the most elite schools in the country only to end up here doing nothing but take orders, heal people, or fight? No studies at all? No wonder aniki said I'd only last a week. Hell, I think I'd be lucky if I lasted a week here!

"We don't mean that. Of course, we will not pass high school if we don't at least pass four out of eight subjects every year." Shikamaru said, looking a little bored. Well, sorry if I kind of bore you.

"It means that students get to enjoy fighting as long as they continue with their studies once in a while." Chouji said. Oh, so that's how it is. Positive reinforcement, huh…

After that, Chouji and I continued our conversation while Shikamaru settled on just listening to us. It seemed he was exhausted from having to talk so much. That is so not my fault, you hear that? Not my fault at all. I learned that Chouji actually wanted to be in the Medic category because he didn't want to fight, but he didn't pass the screening test. Shikamaru, according Chouji, chose to be a Fighter only because it's the least tedious of the three categories, or so he thought.

I only knew them for a while but I immediately found out that they are rather fond of each other. It seemed they grew up together and were childhood friends together with a certain girl named Ino whom Chouji said is also a Fighter. I have no idea about her, but when they talked about her, it seemed as if they are bitter about her or something. I just can't place the feeling that their friendship was somehow broken by something that has happened in between the three. Well, I'm just a new kid and I certainly am not someone nosy. I was curious but that's that. Haha-ue would kill me if she knew I was being rude by prying on the lives of other people without their consent.

And before I knew it, many students are already on the field due to lunch break, fighting and/or cheering for the fighters. It seemed a normal occurrence to them. And it's quite frightening, actually, but I think it's somehow becoming a normal scene to me too. And I am just in this school for half a day!

"Shall we have some lunch?" Chouji asked and we both looked at Shikamaru who was now leaning on the tree trunk while having a nap. I am beginning to think that this pineapple head is actually lazy. I am not the type to give first impression to people just because of their actions, but I think I am actually right.

We were about to stand up and go back to the cafeteria when a shadow loomed over us. We all looked and saw a guy who looked like he just ran a lapse or two and circled the whole school. He looked too out of breath and sweaty for my liking. He has a bowl-cut hair and bushy eyebrow. Now I really didn't want to look at him. I knew I was being a bastard, yes, but still! Look at him! He's not even in a uniform! He wore one-piece clothing in the color of green! I bit my lip when it started twitching. I didn't want to be rude by laughing out of my mind at his sense of fashion.

"Shikamaru!" Oh, he's so loud. I hate loud people. "Fight me!" And that caught my attention. He's wearing a magatama alright. But wasn't that blue, C CLass? I thought people fight so they could level up? Then why the hell is he trying to challenge Shikamaru whose magatama is red, meaning D CLass?

"Lee, how many times do I have to tell you that my level is lesser than yours so fighting me won't accomplish anything?" Shikamaru simply yawned.

"But young people should learn to accept challenges and–!" He started with so much enthusiasm but was immediately cut off by Chouji.

"You want to fight someone weaker than you?" Chouji asked. I didn't know what he was implying, but then I realized what it was when this Lee person looked shocked.

"No, no! I wasn't taking advantage of someone weaker than me! That's not my intention! I apologize, Shikamaru!" He bowed with a dogeza. That made me wide-eyed, though by Shikamaru's bored expression and Chouji's nonchalance, it meant that this is an everyday event too.

He then looked at me and furrowed his bushy eyebrows, making it a single line on his forehead. "And who might you be?" His voice was clearly curious but the way he asked me was way too blunt. I didn't like it in the least.

"Naruto." I answered, not at all enjoying his enthusiasm. What can I say; I guess I really am a stuck-up bastard from an elite school.

"Oh, I'm Rock Lee, second year, C Class Fighter! Nice to meet you, Naruto!" He grinned at me and immediately took hold of both of my hands and shook them fervently. He looked so happy I didn't know how to react. Well, I guess he isn't all that bad once you got over the initial shock.

I chuckled and returned his grin. "Nice to meet you too."

"Oh, Naruto! I think you're handsome!" He suddenly blurted before he gave me a thumbs-up and a toothy grin before running away in a breeze. That left me in a daze. Did he just call me… handsome? Not cute… but handsome?

Aniki, I think I might actually like this new school of mine.

.

.tbc.

.

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Well, that's it. I know it's a bit like the anime _Ikki Tousen_ but this is something different, I think. Please review, people! ˆoˆ**

**.**

**And for the list:**

**S Class Fighters – Black Magatama**

**A Class Fighters – White Magatama**

**B Class Fighters – Violet Magatama**

**C Class Fighters – Blue Magatama**

**D Class Fighters – Red Magatama**

**E Class Fighters – Yellow Magatama**

**F Class Fighters – Green Magatama**

**.**

**Again, I thank all of those people who actually gave me a little of their time and left a comment. Though, as I've said in the first chapter, my grammar isn't that bad… sometimes. Also, this is the first time I wrote a first person point-of-view so I'm having a bit of a challenge. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ˆoˆ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Once again, I really thank all of those who reviewed! Even If there are only a handful of you, it still very much warms my heart that someone spent their time reading my work. Anyway, this is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! ˆoˆ**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

I attended most of my classes during the afternoon. In all those classes, I chose to sit at the back where people would have to strain their necks before they could stare at me. It was really annoying to be stared at, but I guess it's not as if they could kill me with looks alone. During the first period, which was History taught by someone named Asuma Sarutobi (I pitied him for having the same surname as the insane Chairman), I actually sat beside a redhead who looked too oblivious to my presence, or was ignoring my presence to be exact. Of course, as I said, I didn't like prying on other people's business so I kept my silence.

I took a quick glance at him and saw that oh God, he's a Fighter with white magatama, A Class. And he's only a first year! That was quite something… I noticed that there were also students glancing at him but he didn't seem to notice or, if he did, mind. He had an almost invisible eyebrow, which made my eyebrow twitch in curiosity. Did he shave it? And oh, he had a tattoo on his left forehead. It was quite cool, really. 'Ai.' It would look sappy on any other guy but it looked cool on him. And for those who wanted to ask, I was not checking him out! I was merely observing! I already have a lover you know, one who was almost non-existent now because I haven't seen him since the summer break.

During the second period, I was seated in the middle since there was already someone sitting on the far end of the room. He was a stoic male with raven hair and eyes. He was looking at the window without any care in the world. His hair was spiky and yet it looked so silky on the touch. His skin was pale and creamy-looking. Yep, in short, he's so handsome! But of course, my Yahiko was more handsome than that raven could ever be. And no, I wasn't checking him out either! Beside me were too giggling annoying girls who did nothing but gawk at the raven-haired boy. It was annoying to say the least.

One of the girls has striking pink hair and the other one was just like me, a blonde, though her hair has a lighter shade than mine. The pink-haired girl has huge emerald eyes which were twinkling with glee every time they looked at the raven. And her cheeks were almost glowing in shades of pink, I tell you. That was the most unnatural thing I've ever seen. Even I only become like that when Yahiko and I were, you know… Oh, I wanted to blush too! And her companion's face was mirroring her expression. They were very, very distracting.

The blonde had a magatama in the color of yellow, E Class. And the pink-haired girl had no earring at all. So she wasn't a Fighter. But she didn't have a choker either. Oh, a Medic? I tried to see her right middle finger, and sure enough, there was a simple black ring there. Oh, Medic.

"Oh, he looked this way, Sakura!" The blonde giggled and the pink-haired girl named Sakura also mimicked her and they both let out the most ear-splitting giggle I've ever heard. Talk about being flirty in the middle of a Mathematics Class. And the teacher named Shizune, whose surname I don't remember, didn't even try to at least tell them to shut it.

And during the third period, I was seated together with a very shy girl. I didn't know if she was consciously doing it but she kept on staring in my direction. Maybe she wanted to exchange seats? I didn't know. She never told me anything. I asked her name and she told me it was Hinata. Well, aside from that, she kept her mouth shut and her cheeks remained red for the entire class. Maybe that was natural too? I wouldn't be too surprised anymore, what with all the strange things in this school. She also didn't have a magatama earring but a black ring on her right middle finger. So she's a Medic too.

Anyway, I didn't listen much because the teacher Ebisu looked quite annoying, what with the dark glasses and all just to look at the females' busts in secrecy. Well, I could see you, pervert. And thank you so much for teaching Values and Social Ethics which I noticed you were not practicing.

How annoying.

And the fourth period was Physical Education. I saw Chouji but Shikamaru was nowhere to be found even though he said we're supposed to be classmates. And this was now the present. Since I was already finished in telling of my earlier experiences, let's start the story of my first ever P.E. class in Konoha Gakuen.

"Shikamaru only attended this class twice in two whole weeks." Chouji said beside me. Well, considering he was kind of lazy, that was a bit expected.

We were wearing a collared shirt with only three buttons on the front to serve as design and rather annoying sexy shorts. Well, it was sexy in the sense that its rim was above my knee and it was a little too fitted for my liking. It was like a female's jersey shorts.

Our teacher, to say the least, was weird. He had a bowl-cut hair and a bushy eyebrow. He had a very enthusiastic attitude. He wore a green vest on top of a green one-piece clothing and somehow, I felt that he looked really familiar. I couldn't help but furrow my eyebrows as I tried to remember where I've seen him before.

"He looks a lot like Lee, isn't he?" Chouji mumbled beside me and all the pieces clicked inside my head. Yep, that guy definitely looked like Lee. And speaking of Lee, why was he doing some push-ups when all of us were standing and listening to the teacher's instruction?

I saw the girl named Sakura together with the blonde and also the shy girl from earlier. I didn't know that there would be a class where I could see all of them at once. Well, Lee was still doing some push-ups and Chouji looked like he wanted to just eat snacks rather than stand up and listen to the teacher. The guy named Konohamaru was on the other side of the line, looking a bit like a mummy with all the gauzes on his arms and legs. But aside from that, he looked quite okay.

"Run three laps encircling this whole gym." The teacher whose name was Gai clapped his hands twice and gave us a thumbs-up and a toothy grin which Lee returned rather enthusiastically. I think I already know who Lee's idol in life is. And I swear, it wasn't at all invigorating.

And then we started jogging.

"And I wonder why Lee is here." Chouji voiced again. I looked at him in confusion. "He's a second year, you know." Oh. Now, that was really something unnatural. Maybe he liked Gai so much that he wanted to stick with the teacher no matter what. That was… uh, fantastic?

I was kind of glad that it's the last period. Man, this school would really drain anyone! The overload of information and also the questions that I wanted to ask were swimming inside my head, thoroughly making my brain even murkier. Oh, how I wanted this day to end. But that also meant that I would be going back to that damn Chairman's Office. And it was so damn frustrating to be in there.

I snapped away from my thoughts when Chouji ran beside me and nudged me at the side. I looked at him and blinked.

"They're looking at you." Chouji whispered and I had to lean closer just to hear him.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what he was talking about. Well, I knew that someone was looking at me. But who and where was the question.

"Some upperclassmen." He answered. That was kind of annoying. Like I've said before, I hate being stared at. I knew I might be staring at some random people in my classes earlier who were a little oblivious of my gaze but that didn't mean the karma should immediately return, right? Right?

It was just good timing that we reached the end of the gym and had to jog back. Of course, by then I could already see their faces. Yep, those people from the doorway were clearly looking at me. One of them had raven hair and eyes that were almost non-existent while wearing a casual smirk. He's annoying, even if he looked kind of cool. Beside him was a male with pale complexion and silvery bluish hair. He had pointy teeth, which I could see because he was grinning. Oh, how I hated those expressions, especially if they were directed at me. On the raven's other side was a bulky guy with orange hair and tanned complexion. He looked serious, almost as if he was thinking hard. Yep, they were all looking at me while wearing different expressions.

"Who are they?" I asked, but Chouji was no longer beside me. I looked back and realized I kind of left him. He ran slower than I did and I waited till he caught up again. Beside him was a male with spiky brunette hair and red tattoo on each side of the cheeks. He grinned at me when our eyes met. I returned his greeting with my casual smile.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, E Class." He voiced. And just as he said that, my gaze immediately darted on the yellow magatama earring on his left ear.

"Naruto." I answered. And then I turned to Chouji who already looked exhausted. It's just our second lap. "Who are they?" Though as I was looking at him, I already kind of knew he could no longer answer because that would make him even more exhausted.

"The one in the middle is Sai, second year, B Class. The one on his right is Suigetsu, also second year, B Class. And the one on Sai's other side is Jugo, second year, A Class." Kiba answered without really looking at the three upperclassmen, which I was thankful for. I nodded at him. "They are looking at you, Naruto. I wonder why." He added as he glanced at me from the sideway. He was now jogging in between Chouji and me.

"They've been looking at him for a while now." Chouji spoke in between huffs of breaths. "I think they're waiting for you, Naruto. Be careful." Of course, I didn't know how to answer that. But I knew one thing for sure. My aniki would never let me get hurt, or at least he wouldn't let me get hurt too badly.

I didn't know how to answer so I asked a question instead. "Are you okay, Chouji?"

He smiled at me and nodded, though I could see that he was barely keeping with our slow jog. Kiba also looked at him in concern and he smiled at us again. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Kiba and I nodded not because we really believed him but because it was the only thing we could think of doing.

"You're the transfer student that they keep on talking about this whole morning, right?" Kiba asked me, and I nodded. "Do you know them, Naruto?"

He didn't specify who 'them' was, though I already knew. I shook my head. I haven't even seen them before. Kiba looked thoughtful for a while but he didn't elaborate any further.

"If Shikamaru is here, he'd know what kind of look they are giving you right now." Chouji voiced. Kiba nodded.

"Yep, Shikamaru is a bit too observant, if you ask me. No wonder why people keep on asking him for a challenge, even though he always runs away or refuses." Kiba voiced and I chuckled at that. How Shikamaru-like. Chouji chuckled as well.

"So, why did you transfer here?" Kiba asked so suddenly that I was caught a little off-guard. I didn't know what to answer. Well, we're really not close enough for me to open up about financial problem. If I mentioned Yahiko or aniki, it might create some trouble for either of them…

"Just a change of pace." I smiled. We passed by the doorway and I tried my best to not look at any of the upperclassmen. Just one more lap.

"And you chose this school?" Kiba asked, looking incredulous. I nodded. "Man, you're weird. I was forced to go to this damn school because it's cheap."

"Shikamaru chose this school because it's closest to his house and I chose it because he did." Chouji said thoughtfully. I smiled. They were really close, weren't they?

And so, Gai started calling our attention once again by clapping his hands. "Okay, let's start our afternoon with the basics." I didn't know what he was talking about though. The students started walking towards one another, forming a pair. Now what? I didn't have any pair.

"We can be pairs." Kiba offered while grinning. I looked at Chouji and noticed that he was much too exhausted to do whatever it was that we needed to be doing. Kiba followed my gaze and chuckled. "Chouji and Shikamaru are the ones who are in pairs. I was supposed to be paired with Shino but he paired with Hinata just now." And damn, who's Shino? I looked over the shy girl whose name was Hinata and saw that she was paired with a guy wearing sunglasses much like what Ebisu-sensei wore. His spiky brunette hair was gelled to make it stand up and I doubted it would ever go down even after a shower.

"Okay." I answered. "What are we going to do?" I looked at the others and saw they were, oh damn, they were sparring!? "We're going to spar?"

Kiba chuckled. "Don't worry. It's just an exercise." How was spar just an exercise?

Anyway, it's not like I was wimpy anyway. "Okay." And I readied my stance into a defensive mode which made Kiba arch an eyebrow before he grinned.

"Your stance looks nice." He observed, looking satisfied. Oh, don't compliment me too much. I might blush. I chuckled. Well, I kind of self-tutored myself, you know. "Shall we start?"

I nodded. And oh wow, the way he readied himself to attack was amazing. No wonder he was not green anymore. Heh, I was starting to use their language now, was I?

And he suddenly leapt for a surprise attack the moment I was in the middle of self-contemplation. Of course, there's no need to really tell in detail how I tried to dodge the attack but was only too shocked to do so. Yep, people, I would be the laughing stock of the entire class for the rest of the year with this. I was thrown some five feet on my back by his obviously held back fists.

Everyone looked at me in surprise and some openly laughed. Damn them! Kiba looked surprised for a while before he immediately ran towards me and helped me up. "Sorry, are you alright?" Yep, Kiba, I feel great! Your fist was very tasty! How about that?

I chuckled. "I'm fine."

Though by now I was sure I was really fine. If I were any other normal me, without the knowledge of anything, then I would have already cried out in so much pain. But since I was quick to at least repel some of the force of his fist, I was able to solidly land on my back without so much as a scratch. Now, please don't say that I was bluffing when I said I knew self defense. I really did! I was just unprepared and a bit out of it! Really!

Kiba looked at me in concern for a while before he grinned again. "You look unhurt." Oh, what did I tell you? I grinned at him as well.

"Are you okay!?" Gai rushed to our side and asked that question in a booming voice, totally making the little scene escalate. Now that many students had recovered, most of them were snickering and some were, just like earlier, openly laughing.

"Don't mind them." Kiba told me. Of course, that's what I was planning on doing. "Some of them are laughing at Gai and not at you." Some of them, huh? So, most of them were laughing at me then.

"We need to take you to the Nurse Office!" Gai exclaimed. I didn't know why he was looking left and right, but after a while it became apparent why. And I wished I didn't know. "LEE!" Oh, God.

"Yes, sensei!" Lee ran beside him and saluted while grinning in enthusiasm. This would be the worst day of my life. I just knew it.

"Take our new kid to the Infirmary Office!" Gai shouted at his face. And Lee grinned even more. What did I say about worst day? Yep, I really knew it.

"Roger, sensei!" He equally shouted on the teacher's face. If the subject of the conversation wasn't me, I would have burst out laughing. But right now, I felt like I wanted to cry. Aniki, help me!

I was still in the middle of calling my brother through mind telepathy and hope against all odds that he'd receive it when two arms slipped under my knees and on my back. Oh, no! Lee immediately lifted me up bridal style.

"Lee, I'm okay! There's no need to–" I started struggling against his hold but it seemed it didn't affect him at all.

"Don't worry, you'll get there immediately!" Lee shouted at my face, still grinning. Oh, no… anyone, please just kill me!

He ran outside the gym carrying me in his arms. I could still hear the booming laughter of my other classmates behind us. Remember when I said this was the worst day? I took it back. This was beyond understanding! There's no word that could describe this humiliation! And from now on, I've decided.

I HATE P.E.!

I was already red from so much humiliation when we arrived at the Infirmary. Lee put me down on a bed and we were greeted by a grouchy long-haired blonde. She wore pigtails, a very unprofessional look, and she had the biggest boobs I've ever seen. Not that I was interested. Really. She wore a white robe on top of her green uniform. And she smelled of sake. Oh, of course I was only imagining things. I mean, why would a nurse drink sake in the middle of office hours? Right? She looked decent so there's no way, right?

"What is this?" She asked Lee as she pointed at me. Hey, how rude! I wasn't a 'what' the last time I checked! I was a 'who'!

"He was knocked out earlier by Kiba." Lee explained.

"I was not!" I exclaimed. It was true anyway, right? I was thrown on my back, yes, but I was not in any way knocked out! Lee just chuckled. He didn't believe me!

Tsunade merely arched an eyebrow at me. "You don't look like you're injured."

"It's because I'm not injured." I muttered. "This person just brought me here without thinking." Damn. And now her eyes had narrowed?

"I see." She took a white bottle and drank it. Why do I feel like that was not water? "Get out." What? I looked at her in confusion. Was she talking to me? "I said, ."

Okay, okay, there's no need to be so cranky, old hag. I immediately stood up from the bed and started walking towards the door when Lee's hand on my wrist prevented me.

"Wait, Naruto! You have to–"

"Shut it, kid!" Tsunade barked at him, making Lee flinched and effectively shutting him up. Why do I feel that even this nurse was a gangster? Maybe living here everyday while treating some gangster patients had its toll on her. Poor, poor, old hag… She looked at me and barked again. "What are you looking at!?"

"N-Nothing, old hag." I answered without any thought. And oops, just a reminder to you people. Do not, I repeat, **do not **call drunken nurses 'old hag', or any other term related to that. Or you'd find yourself face to face with a bottle of sake. You heard me people? Do not even dare! It hurt, really! Not that I was the one who came face to face with it. Heh!

"Why did you say that to her, Naruto? Don't you know that she hates being called 'old hag'?" Lee said as he was rubbing his forehead. I told you I had a good reflex, even better than Lee's. I was Chichi-ue's son and Aniki's younger brother after all! Namikazes would never let their guards down! Well, except the incident earlier with Kiba…

I chuckled before I grinned at him. "Well, she's too grumpy I couldn't help it."

He grinned at me too, but still somewhat caressing his tender forehead. "You're learning!"

We walked in the corridors and went back to the gym only to see that a fight was going on. Gai was doing his best to stop it but to no avail. Or I guess that that's supposed to be what happened before the scene in front of me where Gai was one of the cheerers shouting for the other guy to stand up and fight.

"Wow, a fight in the gym! Awesome!" Lee exclaimed beside me. Was it really that awesome to fight here?

I watched and saw that the two combatants were both Fighters. One was the pale guy from earlier. What was his name again? Suigetsu, right? His opponent was, well what do you know, there were people who was just too stubborn for their own good… His opponent was Konohamaru. Could you believe that? Suigetsu's a B Class while Konohamaru was just an F Class for god's sake! Talking about overly mismatched!

"Konohamaru is the type to challenge stronger people just to level up." Kiba voiced from somewhere beside me. They approached me in the middle of the crowd and stood on my either side. Lee had join Gai in cheering and left me a long time ago.

"But isn't that a mismatch?" I asked them. Surely there was a rule for that?

Kiba shook his head. "We can fight whoever we want. An F Class can even fight an S Class if both participants willed it." Chouji nodded in agreement. How unfair…

"Are you really alright?" Kiba asked me and I nodded. There was really no need to worry about me since you held back anyway. But of course, I'd be ungrateful if I voiced that.

My attention averted back to the middle of the hall when Konohamaru whimpered in pain. A jab on his upper abdomen made him clutch his stomach while lying on the floor. And hey, it seemed Suigetsu was still holding back.

"The next time you challenge me, kid… make sure you can entertain me." Suigetsu spat. From behind him, someone fervently clapped. Sai. He was wearing the same expression as earlier, grinning with only slits for eyes, while clapping his hands at the outcome of the fight. I really found him annoying.

The three upperclassmen left the hall with some glances in my direction. I didn't know what exactly they wanted, but I guessed it was safe to assume that they wanted trouble. For them to stay in the hall just to cause some uproar was something very, as I was starting to see it that way, Fighter-like.

And so, there was one simple question in my mind which I knew I wouldn't be able to answer in the near future. How was I supposed to encourage Yahiko to come back here and study again when all I could see was fighting?

.

.tbc.

.

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Okay, Chapter 3, end. Tell me what you think. Review please! ˆoˆ**

**.**

**For those who are still confused about the colors, here's The List:**

**S Class Fighters – Black Magatama**

**A Class Fighters – White Magatama**

**B Class Fighters – Violet Magatama**

**C Class Fighters – Blue Magatama**

**D Class Fighters – Red Magatama**

**E Class Fighters – Yellow Magatama**

**F Class Fighters – Green Magatama**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Hi, everyone! Belated Happy New Year to all of you! I once again thank everyone who continues to read, support, and comment on this fict! Thank you very much! **

**Anyway, this is the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

My hands were sweaty and I knew they were trembling a bit. I inhaled and exhaled deeply for about five times before I knocked and opened the door without waiting for the words 'come in'. I knew he would laugh at me anyway.

"How's your first day, Namikaze?" His raspy voice greeted me. Well, at least he ceased from calling me 'new kid'.

I bowed before I spoke. "It's fine." Actually, I didn't know how to answer that. I was certainly not involved in any fight, yet. But I still couldn't help but feel like it was a very exhausting day. A very exhausting first day.

He chuckled. "Let's see your admission form." I gave it to him in silence and waited as he checked it. I knew I didn't go to some of my classes, but I was still able to let them know there was a new kid in their subject. Of course, all of those were only possible with the reluctant help of the lazy Shikamaru who kept on muttering the word 'troublesome' under his breath like a mantra while we walked in some corridors and halls in search of these teachers. Chouji was more than willing to help me. I was starting to find him kinder than anyone else in this school by the minute.

Orochimaru looked at me with those yellow eyes of his and exhaled. "So, have you heard of the Student Hierarchy System?"

"I learned it from two of my classmates." I answered calmly as I sat in one of the chairs in front of his table. He looked a little surprised that I already know about that Hierarchy System.

"Well, that makes everything a little more uncomplicated." He said as he shuffled some of the papers on his desk. I was afraid for a while that the high stack of paper would fall on the floor with the way he was clumsily trying to find something.

He looked at me and started explaining. "As you know, there are three categories in the Student Hierarchy: the Slaves, the Medics, and The Fighters. The Slave category is the lowest and Fighter is the highest." I nodded. "Well, since you already know most of it, then you can just read and fill in this form."

I took the form with quiet interest and I unconsciously bit my lower lip. It's the form where I was supposed to choose my category.

"Oh, before you choose," he looked at me and spoke. "This school opened a category which became effective since last school year." He grinned. "This category is called the Noble category." I tilted my head. I didn't know what that meant and I didn't know why he's telling me this now. "It means that you will be in a category equal to that of a Fighter but you don't have to fight. Instead, you'll be the one responsible for the funding of every event of this school. In short, the Nobles would be the elite people who think that fighting isn't suited to them. They will be the spectators and the money that the Fighters will receive monthly will come from their pockets."

Oh, how corrupted…

"There are people from the Slave category and the Medic category who switched into this category when it was first opened, by the way, making some of those Slaves feel even more dominant than the Medics or the Fighters."

Well, it was a nice category, really. But I transferred here because I lack the money to continue studying in my previous school. There's no way I'd try to get in that category. "My classmates didn't mention it to me." I said instead, a little curious.

"Oh, that's because it's not that popular." He smirked. "It's because the Nobles are often called rich and stuck-up bastards and bitches." And damn, you want me to go there, don't you!?

"I'll be a Fighter." I said instead. And I really thought he'd be disappointed because I rejected his 'kind' offer. But man, his grin totally widened, if that was even possible. I guessed that's what he was trying to make me pick right from the start. He was trying to use some reverse psychology against me to make me become a Fighter. Well, obviously someone like me neither knew how to treat injured people nor follow orders and be bullied so it was safe to assume that I would pick the Fighter category. And I did.

I glared at him before I filled in my paper and handed it to him quietly. In return, he gave me a small red box. I eyed it suspiciously before I reluctantly took it from his hands. His fingers brushed against mine in the act and I involuntarily shivered.

What's inside this box anyway? A ring? Why would he give me a ring?

I opened it and my eyes immediately widened. I saw, to my surprise, a green magatama earring. Would you believe me if I tell you I felt really happy? Yep, I kind of felt like I was just handed a treasure that I needed to keep safe. It looked ordinary if I look at it from other people's ears. But it looked truly marvelous up close! I liked it! It looked really beautiful and glossy. I tentatively touched it and I couldn't help but smile as I admire every part and every glimmer of **my **magatama.

"You like it." He said, sounding so sure. I nodded. "But, do you like the implication of having a magatama earring?" I scowled at him. Way to ruin my dreamy admiration, Orochimaru!

"Anyway, this magatama is very important. You cannot get the magatama of another Fighter because that magatama is programmed to be used by him or her alone. The magatama is the one that records your every fight. It means that if you lost it, you need to go back here and ask for another one. You also need to wear it all the time inside the campus for everyone to know that you're a Fighter too. It automatically becomes active the moment you accept a challenge, verbally or not, and it will automatically shut down after one of you gives up or if one of you is out." Orochimaru said after a while. "People may challenge you and it is your choice whether you want to fight them or not, though they also have the choice to either let you just escape or pursue and force you to fight them. You need to fight a certain number of people and win in order to gain a level up." I kept feeling it sounded like an RPG.

"For beginners, you need to win against twenty green magatama holders or ten people wearing other color of magatama earring in order to become an E Class. It is up to you whether you want to do that or not." I nodded.

Of course, I'd want to level up. But that didn't mean I could just go and fight anyone blindly, like that Konohamaru kid. It was very important to know beforehand whether you could go against a certain person or not. It would give you a better view of how the fight will end and thus would give better choice of what to do.

It meant that I must not fight those who were beyond my level, and by level I meant not my magatama level but my level as a Fighter. Of course, a person who is green doesn't necessarily mean that he is weak. Every beginner, whether strong or not, begins as green. And thus, it meant that I needed to know my opponent more beforehand and I mustn't base my judgment on his magatama color, though that would really help a lot.

"You can go home." He smiled at me, not a very encouraging one but a rather creepy smile. "Tomorrow will be a very memorable second day for you, Namikaze. Not that I'm worried." I arched an eyebrow at him. Somehow, I felt that he was not lying. He was confident about his words.

"I'll be leaving then." I said before I turned around and held my magatama box tightly. I really loved this little baby.

I went out of the building and was a little surprised when I saw Kakashi standing beside the gate, clearly waiting for me. Some students were eyeing him suspiciously while the others were visibly gawking at his attire. Of course, he was wearing a black suit which told me he just got back from the company.

He grinned at me and waved his hand. "Yo!" Don't 'yo' me.

I greeted him meekly before I walked passed him and went to the car parked just outside the school gate. How embarrassing. When he entered, I immediately looked at him in utter seriousness. "From tomorrow onwards, I'll walk to and fro school."

He blinked at me before he smiled. "Okay, I knew you'd say that." He patted my head before we drove away. I scowled at his action though we both know I liked it, making him chuckle aloud. They always, always treated me like a kid.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I knocked on the furnished door for a while before it opened. My aniki arched an eyebrow. Is it that strange to go to his room after dinner?

"Can I ask something?" I asked. He exhaled before he smiled. Lucky, he's in a sociable mood right now. He could be really grumpy sometimes.

He opened the door fully and let me enter. I always admired how clean my aniki's room is, not that my room isn't clean. My mother always cleaned it after all. But that isn't the point. Okay, I just have to ask him about things, right?

"Naruto, if you want to ask if I am a Fighter. Then, yes." He immediately said, making me turn around and arch an eyebrow at him. I didn't even ask anything yet. He smiled as he sat on his bed. I sat on the chair beside it. "You look like you want to ask me that question for a while now. You keep on biting your lower lip during dinner and I knew you're trying to make up your mind whether to ask me in front of our parents or not."

Wow, that was one of the few times aniki spoke volumes of words. It was a bit surprising. And was I really that transparent?

"I think they'd be worried if I mention anything about fighting." I answered. "And I don't think you'll answer me in front of them either." He smiled. Heh, I was right!

"And if you want to ask, yes, Yahiko is also a Fighter." He added and my eyes went wide. "And no, I will not answer you if you ask me about my or Yahiko's Class level."

"Aniki is stingy." I pouted and he chuckled.

"You chose to be a Fighter, didn't you?" He asked me and I nodded. He looked worried for a while before he exhaled. "Well, considering your ability, I guess it's okay."

I grinned and crossed my arms on front of my chest. "Of course! Aside from self-teaching, I have the most magnificent teacher for self-defense since childhood." He smiled at the compliment. Oh, did I just imagine it or did I see some pink tinge on his cheeks? Aniki, you're easily embarrassed? I didn't know!

"Did you tell anyone about me?" He asked again.

"I didn't. You told me not to tell anyone." I answered. I was curious as to why he didn't want anyone to know of our relationship. But if aniki said so, then I'd do it.

"Aniki, is the reason why Yahiko refuses to go out of his house has something to do with fighting?" I asked again. He took a book from his bedside table before he nodded. He started reading the book again. It seemed that's what he was doing before I interrupted him.

I stayed for a while and watched my brother. He was at least a foot taller than me, though Yahiko was taller than him by some inches. He had pale skin, unlike me, because he got his complexion from our mother. His hair was crimson and it's very silky and soft, unlike mine. I knew it might sound like I was having some inferiority complex because of my brother but no, that's not it. I just find my brother very handsome even though he was just as slender as me. I sighed.

"Naruto, if you're finished checking me out, you should go to your room and sleep. It's already late." He said casually, which made me blush deeply as I gape at him, wide-eyed at his accusation.

"I wasn't checking you out, baka aniki!" I shouted at him and stormed out of the room. I heard his chuckle just before I slammed the door shut. He really was a stupid aniki. Geez…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

He arched an eyebrow at me. "Where are you going?" His expression was in between confusion and curiosity. I would have laughed, but to mock him just because he's a little worried wouldn't do me any good.

"Going to school, aniki. What do you think?" I answered. Well, I wasn't being an impolite younger brother. But he really looked like he wouldn't believe me if I stated it as a matter-of-factly.

"Then why are you walking? Where's Kakashi?" He asked, a little confused and annoyed even though his face looked serious.

"I told him not to drive me to school." I answered, not bothering to explain. But alas, by now I should know better than that. Aniki is not the type to settle for hanging answers.

"Why?" He asked again. He was sitting on his motorcycle but it didn't look like he was in a hurry to leave yet.

I sighed. "It's annoying, okay? People look at me and some even glare at the new rich kid. They think I'm some stuck up bastard who thinks that money is everything. It'll be a disaster if they keep on thinking that way about me."

His eyes narrowed, an act which said he's not convinced. "And you refuse to ride in a car because of that?" He sounded incredulous and I scowled. Really, aniki could be a jerk sometimes.

He sighed and shook his head before he grunted. "You can ride on my motorcycle just for this day. You better fix this problem tomorrow."

My mood lifted up at that. "Yes!" He arched an eyebrow and I grinned. It's kind of exciting when he offered something like that. Well, what could you possibly say? I was too attached to my brother for my own good. One could even say that I had a brother complex. Just kidding. Well, jokes were half meant, right?

I sat behind him and he gave me a helmet. "You better ask Chichi-ue to buy you a motorcycle if you don't want to go to school in a car." I circled my arms on his abdomen and hugged him from behind, not because of what you all think! He's my brother, you know! It's to serve as leverage for me not to fall over. After a while, we drove off.

"I can't." I answered, knowing that we're having some financial crisis.

To my surprise, he chuckled. The idiot actually chuckled! I was being serious here! "You're an idiot, little bro."

My eyes narrowed at his annoying remark. "And why is that, baka aniki?"

"Our financial problem isn't that serious, you know. Chichi-ue is just having some minor setback regarding the company, but that doesn't mean we're already poor enough that we can't even afford a motorcycle." He explained. But, but… I really thought we're having some big problems… "And besides, if we're really having some problems, Chichi-ue will not continue hiring Kakashi and the other staffs anymore."

Well, that made sense. Aniki is an idiot but he's too smart for his own good sometimes. "I feel selfish, having to ask chichi-ue to buy me something like that just because I don't want to look too out of place."

"I'll tell him." He said and I knew from his tone that it would be final. I didn't answer anymore.

There were many other motorists on the road but aniki was the coolest, of course. Talk about biased. But hey, aniki really was very cool when he was on his motorcycle! He wore black uniform, black helmet, and his motorcycle was also black. Awesome, right?

We stopped some blocks away from school and he dropped me off, saying something like he didn't want me to be in a huge trouble and drove off. Well, that was very heartwarming, stupid aniki! And because of that, I was forced to walk some more before I reached the school gate. Well, I originally thought I'd be walking or commuting publicly so I should not have any complaint, right? Well, yeah.

Oh, I was already wearing the green magatama earring on my left ear when I entered the school and some eyes looked wide as they looked at me. Was it really hard to fathom a rich kid wanting to be a Fighter too? How annoying.

"Naruto!" A voice called me from behind and when I turned around, I saw Kiba running to catch up to me. He was panting hard when he finally caught up. "Wow, I didn't know you walk fast."

"Are you alright?" I asked, and he nodded. "What's your class?"

"What class?" Kiba looked incredulous. Okay, the last time I checked, we're in a school. And what do we do in schools? Yes, we're supposed to be studying. So… WHY THE HELL DID HE LOOK LIKE I WAS OUT OF MY MIND!?

Kiba blinked. "N-Naruto… nobody told you?" Okay, what's that?

"Told me what?" I looked partly annoyed and partly curious.

"Well, that third year Jirobou challenged one of the 4 Knights the other day, you know." Kiba looked really excited. I could tell, if the shining shimmering splendid eyes that he had was any indication. "He's a B Class and yet he so undauntedly challenged one of the only four people who wear the black magatama earring!"

Okay, and because of that, we didn't have any class? That's… not cool at all. "Okay… Why don't we have class when the fight is between the two of them?"

Kiba stopped and stared at me, as if the idea of going to class when a fight is going on was preposterous. Hey, I did not come from an elite school with a whole shelf of books for rules and regulations for nothing, right? "Well, Naruto, if there is fight going on, students tend to prefer watching the fight than go to classrooms and study. If there are very few or no students at all who want to go to class, then there's no one the teacher can teach, right?" Thanks for the long explanation, Kiba. Now, I looked like I was the only one who didn't know 'common sense'.

"And besides, I think–, Woah, Naruto!" His voice changed and I immediately looked at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked. He looked like he just saw something extremely rare.

"You're… You're wearing a magatama earring…" Oh, so that's the extremely rare thing that he saw. "I personally thought you'd be…"

"A Slave? A Medic? A Noble?" I asked, annoyance clear in my voice. I didn't like it when people judge me based on my physical feature or my social status alone. I knew Kiba could think that way now because he fought me and I kind of humiliated myself in front of him and everyone. But still.

And now he looked apologetic. "S-Sorry. I just… didn't think you'll be interested in fighting."

"Well, my bro–" Oh no, not that. "I mean, being weak doesn't mean I can't be a fighter, right?"

He scratched his nape and grinned. "I guess so." And I instantly calmed down. Well, there's no need to stay annoyed at someone who just apologized, right? "And oh, Naruto." I looked at him again and my eyes narrowed in curiosity. He looked kind of nervous. "The earring. It looks good on you."

Say what? My eyes widened at that comment. Okay… that was not something I expected. "T-Thank you…" I smiled.

He chuckled. "Come on, let's go. I bet Chouji and Shikamaru are already there, waiting for us." 'There'? Was it just me, or did it look like this fight was meant for everyone? I mean, even a first year like Kiba knew where the fight would occur. Well, just another natural occurrence in Konoha Gakuen, right? And so I didn't ask. He might look at me like I was out of my mind again. I've had enough of that, thank you very much.

"Are the 4 Knights really that influential?" I asked. By now I already knew that they were really powerful, though I still had no idea how much. But influence was different, right? Or so I thought…

"The 4 Knights are the four most influential students in this school." Kiba explained while we're walking to wherever 'there' was. "They are the ones who basically rule over everything. They rule over the teachers, the students, and the whole school is considered as theirs. They're very influential, I tell you."

Okay, based on what he said, I thought they're really influential enough. But for the four most powerful people to rule over everything… wasn't that like some dictatorial or something? We were in a democratic country the last time I checked, right? Right?

We walked some corridors and some other buildings before we stopped in front of a huge stadium. Okay, first, I didn't know there was a stadium in this place. Second, why the hell was a simple street fight had a stadium!? And third, I think I wanted to just go home.

Kiba grinned. "Come on. It's fun watching the 4 Knights. They're really awesome, beyond any compliment, Naruto."

And so we walked inside. There were many people waiting outside and there were many people already sitting in the half dome-like stadium inside the school. There was no ceiling. Instead, we could see the clear morning sky above. From the number of students, an outsider would think that there would be some grand concert here right now. But no, just some street fights. I mean, school fight. In the middle of the stadium was a stage-like circle where the fight would happen. I guessed.

"Hey!" Chouji waved his hand, the one that wasn't carrying a chip snack, and motioned us to come over. Kiba and I gladly accepted seeing there was no way I would stand up together with the students on the far back. Shikamaru looked like he's sleeping.

Our seat was in the middle row. And when I asked, they told me it's too dangerous to be in the front row. Now, I was sure earlier that the ones who would be fighting were humans, right? How could it be so dangerous that no one would seat so close?

"So, this isn't the first time that someone challenged a Knight, right?" I asked them. Chouji nodded.

"It's probably the hundredth time that someone challenged a Knight. But it's only the third time that a fight ensued." Chouji said. Well, I kind of understand that. If they would fight everyone who wanted to challenge them, then there's no way they could still have time to study. It's just the third week of school, my first week, and already hundreds and hundreds of people challenged them. Must be tough to be a Knight…

"There's Jirobou." Kiba pointed to the center of the stage and I saw a bulky man with bright hair color. His size was at least thrice Chouji, and that's saying something. I was quite far so I couldn't see very much what his magatama color was, but since he's B Class, it's sure to be violet.

From the other side, one where there weren't many students, four grand chairs were on display. The chairs have certain distance from one another though they had the same design. So far, only one of the chairs was taken. The man is pale; I could see it even from this distance. He has a silver hair and a very tall and lean figure. And even from here, I could feel that he emitted an air of authority and superiority. So those four chairs were the seat of the 4 Knights? Is he one of them?

"Who's he?" I asked Kiba. I didn't point the male with my finger because it's rude to do so. I also wouldn't like that so I refrained from pointing at him directly, even if Kiba had to look everywhere to find who I was talking about.

"That's Kimimarou Kaguya-sama." Shikamaru answered even before Kiba found the man I was pointing at (figuratively, at least). "He's a third year, one of the 4 Knights." I knew it. Something about his aura looked really daunting, not that I was daunted. Hell, aniki's aura looked even scarier than that, especially if he's angry. And don't even talk about my mother. Her aura, when she's so angry, was so dark it felt like there's a blackout inside the house. And she's five times scarier than aniki. And my father? Simple, beyond words.

The other three remained vacant though, and I was having the impression that these Knights actually didn't feel threatened by the challenges at all. A huge guy suddenly jumped on the stage from nowhere, making all students cheer very loudly. Yep, my concert analogy was not at all that far off from the incredible noise.

He was huge, really. But just a little bigger than that Jirobou guy. He wore black sunglasses, why do people here liked wearing that kind of glasses?, and had a blonde hair combed neatly. He had a moustache and four swords!? Oh God… And I thought this was a normal student fight? Though it didn't look like he's readying to use it any time soon… And his complexion. It was really literally mocha in color. I've never seen a complexion like that.

So he's a Knight? And while I was wondering if he was in fact a Knight, a weird one at that and so different from that Kimimarou guy, he actually started singing? No, that wasn't it. He's rapping! Ugh… If he's one of the rulers of this school, no wonder it's godforsaken.

"Yo! Yo! I will defeat yowh! Fools, ya fool!" He rapped very loudly. "Yeah!" And everyone cheered for him. I personally think that this is the end of dictatorship…

"Bee-sama!" Kiba shouted and I looked at him incredulously. I was so not expecting him to act like one of those other students.

Chouji chuckled. "Bee-sama is the only playful and kind member of the 4 Knights. He's really different from the other three. That's why people like him very much." I could see that. He certainly was very, and I mean very, different from that Kimimarou guy. I couldn't help but smile. Let's forget the insults I threw in his direction earlier. He was actually quite cool, if you get past the initial surprise of rapping.

"Why is there only one Knight watching?" I asked them.

Shikamaru yawned. "It's because Jirobou is Kimimarou-sama's subordinate. He wanted to watch. The other two may or may not watch since they might think it doesn't concern them at all." I nodded just to assert that I understood. So, this Jirobou guy was Kimimarou's subordinate? No wonder he was given the opportunity to fight Bee. Well, I might be just being judgmental, though. Let's watch this then, shall we?

.

.tbc

.

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Haha, I know, I know. I really said it's a Sasunaru fan fict. But hey, I can't just make them see each other and immediately fall in love, right? And there's still the problem of Naruto having another lover. Well, people, actually it's a YahikoXNaruto fanfict and not Sasunaru. Hehe, just kidding! Don't flame me!**

**Okay, folks. Let's review! ˆoˆ**

.

**The List:**

**S Class Fighters – Black Magatama**

**A Class Fighters – White Magatama**

**B Class Fighters – Violet Magatama**

**C Class Fighters – Blue Magatama**

**D Class Fighters – Red Magatama**

**E Class Fighters – Yellow Magatama**

**F Class Fighters – Green Magatama**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Thank you, everyone! I'm really happy that you people like this fict even though it's in the first person point of view. I'm also happy about your nice comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Oh, Kyuubi won't be here. But some of Naruto's attributes in the anime/manga will also be in this fict.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

I gaped, wide-eyed at the scene. I couldn't believe I saw that. It was so fast I almost didn't see what happened. Were they really just normal students? I mean, I knew they wore black magatama and everything, but… Saying Bee was awesome would be an understatement… believe me… The crowd's cheers and claps and screams were, to say the least, deafening.

"That's… superb…" Kiba was also standing beside me, having the same stunned expression that I have.

One second Bee was rapping and everything looked so still the tension was so dense. Everyone had their breaths held while watching the two combatants on the stage. One was unmoving while rapping and the other one looked deadly still and was on the offensive position. And the moment Jirobou swiftly, very swiftly, initiated an attack, he was immediately seen on his knees and squirming in so much pain. I almost didn't see it. I bet not everyone really saw what just happened either.

Bee, in just a second, was able to punch his face twice and give three full blows on his abdomen. I could tell that he did not hold back anything. If it was me, I'd probably end up in the hospital by now. Or rather, was being taken care of by the Medics.

Five full hits in just a second…

"Those two punches really did it!" Chouji exclaimed excitedly.

"No, idiot, he did three punches!" Kiba argued. "He punched Jirobou once on the face and twice of the stomach." Shikamaru nodded. It seemed he also believed three punches were made. But, that's not true…

"No," I found myself voicing. They all looked at me. "Didn't he punch the guy five times? Two on the face and three on the stomach?"

"You're sure?" Shikamaru asked. I nodded and he smiled. "Okay, I believe you." I grinned at him. He might have felt that I was seriously sure. I might be not the fastest guy in town but I could at least be sure of what I saw. My casual sparring with Yahiko and aniki really paid off. Those two were pretty agile, and heck, damn fast.

Now that I thought about it, I really miss Yahiko… I wish he'd go back to school now. Or at least see me…

"Let's go to the cafeteria and eat something. People will probably flood there and I don't want to have no food at all." Chouji said, still eyeing me suspiciously. "Naruto, are you really sure? I swear I only saw two punches…"

"I'm sure, Chouji." I smiled and he shrugged. He was about to pass me by when he stopped on his tracks and looked at me again, wide-eyed.

"N-Naruto, you're…" He pointed at my ears with chubby fore finger. "You have an… earring…" Shikamaru also looked at me and he looked really surprised, though he didn't say anything.

Kiba laughed even before I could react. "I knew you'd be this shocked!" Well, said Kiba who was not at all shocked earlier. And hey, that should be my line, right?

Shikamaru shook his head to shove off some comments and stared at me again. "Want to level up?" He smirked and my eyes widened. "Other color magatama equals two counts, you know. That's why you only have to win against ten other color magatama and twenty green if you want to level up. And Kiba is available."

"Hey!" Kiba exclaimed, his smile completely robbed off. "Don't issue challenges for him!"

"I don't mind fighting you," I said and he looked surprised. "But only after we've eaten. I'm pretty hungry." Chouji nodded in agreement.

We went to the cafeteria and sure enough, there were many students inside the place so that it's so difficult to get to the counter and order something. Though we're able to do so, it took us so much time before we were able to get out. We ate sitting on the ground under the shade of one of the trees beside the vast field. There were many fights going on at the other side and it is really a natural thing for me to see now. I began eating without a care in other people's business.

"So, are you really serious?" Kiba said in between munches. I looked at him and found that he was asking me.

"About what?" I asked furrowed my eyebrow, and then I remembered. The challenge. "Oh, that."

"There you are!" We all looked at the direction of the voice and saw, to our surprise, Konohamaru looking at me with utter seriousness. Don't tell me he'd challenge me too. "You better prepare your self, rich kid!"

"Hey, Naruto and I are supposed to fight first!" Kiba exclaimed but Konohamaru ignored him and went into a defensive stance. They all looked at me and gaped when I remained seated without a care, like there was no one who just challenged me to a duel.

"Can you wait? I want to finish my meal first." I said and he looked ticked, but I didn't care. He was the one who issued the challenge so he should be willing to wait until I'm done. After I finished my burger and I drank my soda, I stood up and patted the butt part of my pants in case there were grasses and everything.

"Be careful, Naruto." Chouji looked worried, and I gave him a smile.

Konohamaru smirked. "Heh! I will finish you in one go, rich kid!"

"Really?" I asked, and he really attacked me. The idiot. Who in their right mind would attack someone so head-on? That's asking to be defeated, especially if your stance had so many openings. No wonder the stronger opponents were able to beat the hell out of him.

Aniki always said that it's important to position yourself in a way where your weaknesses were hidden from view, if you have one. Or, you should have a stance were there was no blind spot at all. That's the basic stance that one should remember. And damn, aniki really made me master my pose without making me eat anything! I wasn't able to eat for a whole day because I couldn't do it perfectly, and he ended up being punished by chichi-ue for not feeding me. He got punished and I learned some basic stance. How good was that?

I bended my knees and waited for Konohamaru to come while I readied my fists. Before he could even land a blow on me, I already gave him a full blow on the stomach with my left fist while my right hand grabbed his arm and twisted it from behind him so that he wouldn't be able to attack. He yelped in pain and I tightened my hold.

"Give up?" I asked seriously. I hated annoying kids who thought they had the advantage in the fight. Underestimating an opponent could result to your death, or so aniki always told me. No wonder that baka aniki lasted in this school.

I tightened my grip and Konohamaru yelped again. "I give up! I give up!" I immediately released him and he looked pouty. Well, I wouldn't consider it as my fault.

"You stance is full of holes." I said before I sat back. He still looked adamant on glaring at me, though I could see that I really hurt him pretty badly with just a single blow because he was bending forward. He couldn't stand up straight. "Go to the infirmary and meet that old hag if you want. You lost. There's no need to stay here."

Konohamaru growled. "I swear I'll have my revenge, you rich kid!" He then ran away while still holding his stomach. How a seventeen year old teen could run away while uttering such words was beyond me. But I still found myself chuckling, until I looked at my newfound friends and saw their serious expressions. Okay, what did I do?

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I know you might be having some victory party inside your mind for defeating Konohamaru, but don't forget that your challenge to me still stands." Kiba grinned. I scowled and he chuckled. "Come on. Let's do this." He stood up and walked some meters away from Chouji and Shikamaru.

I followed and we stood in front of each other. "So you know self defense. No wonder you're stance looked well when we first fought." Kiba grinned. That was not a fight, Kiba. It was a fist on the abdomen and a back on the floor but it was definitely not a fight. I didn't even get to have a punch! And now, I shouldn't be having my inner battle because what happened then would most likely happen again if I didn't concentrate.

Kiba posed himself in a defensive stance first and then to an offensive stance. It's good. But it still had holes. Aniki made sure that I knew what the difference between perfect stance and a stance full of holes was. And I learned it the hard way.

And so I focused on his stance. It looked daunting to a normal eye, but not to me. I could see weaknesses. And I would attack it in three, two, one… I saw Kiba's eyes widened when I almost vanished in front of him for a second and in another second, he already earned a kick on his stomach. That made him take some steps backward but he didn't stumble. He bit his lower lip in pain but it didn't make him any more scared of me. If ever, he looked even more determined to defeat me. He's really not a beginner. I grinned. This could be fun.

"Man, you're fast." Kiba coughed a little before settling on his stance again. That same stance which I broke earlier. I settled for an offensive stance. I swiftly attack head-on and the next thing he knew, his back was already on the ground when the base of my palm knocked the air out of his lungs. "Okay… I give up…"

"Are you alright?" I immediately went to his rescue and he chuckled before he nodded.

"Man, I didn't think… you'd be scary in a fight… No wonder Konohamaru lost so easily…" He joked, though I thought there was a hint of seriousness in his tone.

"That's awesome, Naruto!" Chouji said from behind me. "You moved like the wind! You're so fast!" Well, being fast is a Namikaze attribute. Let's just thanks my Namikaze blood for that. Heh.

"Where did you learn that?" Shikamaru walked from behind Chouji with much slower pace.

"Self-taught." And I was taught by Yahiko and my brother too but there's no reason to tell them that, right? Aniki wouldn't want me to tell others about him.

"Really?" Kiba sat on the ground, still clutching his chest. "That's self-taught?" I nodded. "Though… I have some sparring partners too…" I sighed inwardly. I'm sorry for attempting to lie earlier, my newfound friends. It's harder than I thought.

Shikamaru snorted. "No matter. Anyway, that's three points for you, Naruto." He grinned at me and I returned it. I'm so glad they didn't inquire more about the subject of my sparring partners.

"Well, shall we eat something again?" We all looked at Chouji. "What? Don't tell me you didn't go hungry with all the fighting! I did! And I was just a spectator at that!" Kiba and I looked at one another before we chuckled at our friend's antic.

Well, it's actually nice to call them that. Friends, I mean. I've hardly had any friends, especially because my previous school regards friendship based on how latest your car was or how much money could be found in your wallet. I didn't like them at all and they basically didn't like me too. It is refreshing to have people to hang out with.

Yeah, Konoha Gakuen might be a school for gangsters but it's also a school were real people studies. And I am glad I transferred here.

We all went back to the cafeteria and saw many students staring at us. Of course, anyone would. Kiba looked like he's sick and was clutching his stomach. Shikamaru looked like he just wanted nothing but to sleep. Chouji looked so hungry he could eat a whole student, and I, the rich new kid, was with them. Not that they hadn't seen me with them yet. But yesterday, there weren't much people. And earlier, there were so many people you wouldn't even be able to have any time to look at others.

"I think they're staring at us." I voiced. Shikamaru arched an eyebrow at the obviousness of my remark, but I didn't care. I wanted to voice it because it still felt annoying for me. I hated being stared at. We took our orders and were about to go out of the cafeteria when we heard someone called us, specifically me. And even before I turned around to face the annoying brute, I already knew he's trouble.

"Hey, new kid! I didn't think you'd be a Fighter too. You're not fitted to fight, you know! You should be doing what we ordered of you or treating us when we're sick!" He barked and his two friends laughed. He was a brunette. On his left was a blonde male and on his right was a raven-haired one.

"Naruto, don't." Shikamaru voiced quietly beside me. "There's no rule that says fights should only be done one-on-one. The three of them can fight you at the same time."

I see. That's why they were so sure of themselves. All three of them have yellow magatama and I'm sure that they aren't first years either. I don't know how they knew me though. But for now, I guess I should just follow Shikamaru's advice and leave the premise quietly. I gave them a cold gaze before I turned around and followed my friends outside. I knew they would follow me though, and from the voices behind me, I knew they already did.

"Hey, wait a minute, rich kid!" The brunette called. "My friends and I want to challenge you!" I stopped on my tracks and looked at them. I heard Kiba and Shikamaru, both tensed, muttered something behind me but I didn't hear much of it. Chouji looked scared.

I looked at them. I know I shouldn't underestimate an opponent. But it also isn't good to overestimate them because it would only create unnecessary pressure inside me when I could have defeated them easier. Aniki said so. And basing from these students' physical features, I'd say they're all muscles and no brain.

"I accept." I said and I heard Shikamaru and Kiba cursed behind me. Chouji couldn't speak and I knew it was my fault.

"Naruto, you shouldn't have–" Kiba looked angry, but beneath that, I could feel his concern.

"You know they wouldn't have just let us escaped even if I declined." I reasoned, and he couldn't argue with it. Shikamaru only shook his head in dissent and Kiba growled.

"We can help." Chouji spoke for the first time and Shikamaru immediately cut him off.

"No, we can't. You know the rules, Chouji." He said. "Only Naruto, who was challenged, can fight them. That rule is made so that there will not be a riot. We have to follow it."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine, probably." I chuckled when Chouji visibly gulped at my last word. They all stepped back and I look at my opponents who immediately launched a head-on attack towards me, together.

I positioned myself in the defensive mode and easily dodged their attacks. They tried to kick and punch me but they could only reach the air from where I was some seconds ago. I smirked. I was used to fighting against combined attacks. Aniki and Yahiko often spar with me and the three of us often played it like we were all enemies of each other.

I stepped back just in time for the blonde to punch through the air in front of me and I immediately went to the offensive stance and used my palm to give his chin an upper cut. He let out choked groan. Then I swiftly switched my position so I could knee kick his stomach, another choked groan escaped from his mouth, and then I gave him a full punch on the left side of his face, knocking him out instantly. The other two looked surprised but that didn't stop them from continuously attacking me.

I used my agility and swiftness to my advantage and went behind the raven. In that instant, I immediately landed a hard palm chop on his nape, knocking him out too. Now, let's go for the leader.

"Damn you, brat!" He bellowed before he attacked head-on. What's with these people, why do they keep attacking head-on? Like I said, it's the easiest to dodge or counter a head-on attack, if you have the ability to do so. And so, I was able to dodged his punches but then he immediately gave me a full side kick which I wasn't able to dodge but I completely blocked using my arms. It kind of hurt because he was a lot taller and heavier than me but I was still able to block it.

Yep, that's one thing my brother wasn't able to teach me. And I know that's my weakness. Both my brother and Yahiko are lightweight and lean so they aren't heavy, just fast. It's not that I wasn't involve in some street fights in my previous school, but the students there were also lean like me, not muscled gangsters with real fighting experience. And thus, I haven't experienced fighting someone with so much muscle before.

Well, that won't stop me from defeating him though. I know I am lightweight but my punches and kicks aren't light at all, according to my aniki who also received many of them though he could almost always effectively block it.

He might have the weight, but I have the speed. In a mere second, I was able to get past his defense and jumped just to give his face the taste of my knee. And it hurt! Both for his face and for my knee! How could someone have a steel-hard face? I gave him an elbow jab despite the fact that my knee still hurt and once again, I used my favorite palm uppercut, making him dove backward… And officially knocking him out!

I was panting when I finished. If my aniki was here, he'd be giving me a lecture about unnecessary movements and full-of-holes stance. I know my stance was still not perfect but it is almost there… my problem is power. I'm lean and small so my body doesn't have much muscle to begin with. There's nothing I can do about that. And that, my friends, is one of my weaknesses.

"That was… great." I heard Kiba muttered and I immediately turned around to see them. Chouji and Kiba were wide-eyed and gaping. Only Shikamaru looked poised, if looking lazy was ever poised.

"You now have nine points, Naruto." Shikamaru smiled. "All within a single hour."

"For you to defeat three E Class third year students single-handedly…" Chouji looked really amazed. "Just how strong are you?" And now they were asking me that. I'm not strong. I'm just fast. That's all there is to me.

"I saw it." We all turned around and saw none other than that guy Sai and his two companions, Jugo and Suigetsu. I already forgot about them. But it seemed they haven't forgotten about me yet. Sai was the one who spoke. He looked really happy beneath that grin. "I saw it, your weakness."

I felt my eyes widened for a fraction of second. I know what my weakness is. There is no need to get really surprised there. If the opponent knew it, then there's nothing I could do, right? So, aniki, any suggestion?

"And so?" I asked. It's not as if I would want to actually fight with them. Sai and Suigetsu are both B Class Fighters and Jugo is A Class. Like I said earlier, I know if I can defeat my opponent or not. And just judging from the air they all emit, I know they'll beat me to a pulp in no time at all. I inwardly shuddered just at the thought of it.

"How about a–" Sai was about to ask but I immediately cut him off.

"If you're asking for a fight, then I'd refuse." I said, scowling at him. "I might be reckless but I'm not suicidal." Sai chuckled at that, a very plastic one, I tell you. I turned around and walked away together with my friends.

"You didn't have to be so rude to them, you know." Shikamaru said after a yawn.

"Yeah, it's good that they are being in good terms with you." Kiba added. Good terms? I shuddered at the thought of them wanting to friends with me then – if 'good terms' means that they'll gang up on me.

"Who're they, really?" I asked. I know they are Fighters, too. But somehow I feel like they carriy some kind of authority above others. It might just be me or it might be because they are of a higher Class, but still.

"They are Sasuke Uchiha-sama's subordinate." Shikamaru shrugged. And who the hell is that? Wait, '-sama'? As far as I know, the only one Shikamaru regarded with '–sama' was…

"By Sasuke Uchiha… is he one of the 4 Knights?" I asked.

"Yep." Kiba was the one who answered. "He's considered a prodigy, you know. After all, the other three Knights are all third years. He's the only first year with a black magatama. Just like us, he was given a green magatama earring on the first day of class, but by the end of the afternoon, his magatama was already violet." So B Class? He became a B Class in one day? Talk about addicted. Was he so into fighting that he was able to level up that much? "On the second day, he earned a white magatama earring and by the end of the fourth day, he's already a Knight." So he became a Knight within four days?

I grinned. "Awesome."

"Yeah, he is." Chouji nodded in assent.

"And so, stop making enemies on people with B or A Class earrings because most of them are definitely underlings of one of the Knights." Kiba scratched the back of his head. "And oh, you're food." I forgot. I unconsciously put the food I was eating down somewhere when the fight started.

"Thank you." I took it from his hand and started eating it. Fighting with those three – added to the fact that Sai have a fake smile – made me hungry.

"So, are you alright?" Chouji asked. "No broken bones or anything?" I laughed and they all followed. Well, I knew he was being serious. But I just couldn't help it. There are serious things that you can laugh off after it happened even if it seemed dreadful at the time.

"Don't go fighting now!" Kiba shouted as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch fighting and the start of classes. Chouji and Shikamaru went to the direction of their class and I waved them goodbye.

I went to the other direction and walked some halls while willing myself to be calm under the quiet scrutiny of the annoying people. I know that some of them are looking at the oh-so beautiful magatama on my left ear, which I will never let them touch no matter what, but some of them are looking at me with quiet curiosity. I sighed. What is there to be curious about? Geez, it's already the second day, people! Don't go staring at me like I'm some rare creature you haven't seen before. Damn! Oh so fucking damn! Wait, did I just swear? Oh my father would kill me if he ever heard that. This school is really rubbing off on me. Thank goodness my thoughts are mine alone.

I turned into a corner and saw, to my annoyance, a first year brunette girl being harassed by a group of second year males. Oh fuck… two of them are E Class but one of them is like Shikamaru, D Class. And the fact that he looks much stronger than his two companions isn't helping things. Now, we should enter a silent debate: To help or not to help? The girl's muffled scream reached my ears and damn, before I knew it, I was already in between the girl and the three assaulters. Oh fuck, really…

"And what do you think you're doing?" The D Class Fighter said.

"I'm standing in between you and the girl." I answered in serious mockery of their question. Remember when I said it isn't like me to play hero? This is the reason why I don't like it. It will get me into more fights than necessary, and I hate fighting. Well, I hate mindless and unnecessary fighting, but not fighting itself. Yes, call me lazy and everything but, let me plagiarize your term Shikamaru, it's really troublesome and I hate it.

And without another word, the three attacked me simultaneously. Oh, did I mention I hate playing hero? If I did, then this time I'd say I hate playing hero when the enemies are much stronger than me. But like earlier, I was able to handle the two E Class Fighters immediately but I had a hard time disposing, I mean winning against the D Class one. He is agile, though my fists are stronger. I was kind of glad about that. After some minutes of rolling on the ground, yeah we're rolling!, I was able to keep him there.

I was panting hard when I stood up and I was about to brush off the grasses and dirt of my uniform when a soft tentative hand helped me. I was surprised and looked at her and she thought I was being snobbish so she immediately pulled her hands away and apologized.

"No, no. I was just surprised that you helped me." I smiled and she looked relieved.

"I'm really sorry for getting you into that fight. And thank you." She bowed. Wow, it's been a long time since I saw a female who was not screaming and giggling every time a Fighter would pass by them. Though that hasn't happened to me yet.

"It's fine. Are you alright?" I asked her. And it's just now that I saw she is actually wearing a black ring on the middle finger of her right hand. "You're a Medic."

She blushed and nodded. "I-I'm just a beginner…" Oh, I see. So why are you blushing again? "I-I can see if you have any cuts or other injuries though… I might be able to treat it…"

Oh. I chuckled. "Don't worry. Except for these cuts that I got from the stones on the ground, I am basically uninjured." Yep, and that means I'm injured after all.

She silently put some ointments on the really small cuts on my arms and face, while blushing, and put some bandages on them. Oh damn. Now it'll look like I'm more injured than having mere small cuts that would probably heal in about some hours. Yes, I don't know why but my family has a fast healing ability which made me and aniki a little more reckless than necessary. We would spar for real and then we'd watch as our injuries heal within just hours. And so we're still as flawless as ever after the fight. The only thing marring my skin was the whisker-like scars on both of my cheeks. I didn't know where I got it but I guess it was a little bit too deep to heal within a day. And thus, it became scars.

"Finished!" She chirped happily and I chuckled.

"What's your name?" I asked just for the sake of formality. It is a little bit rude of me to not know the name of the person who treated my small cuts with an overkill first-aid.

"Rin." She answered. "What about yours?"

I chuckled again. She's such a sweet and pretty child. Yes, I know what you all think. I'm gay, alright? "Thank you, Rin. I'm Naruto."

"Thank you for saving me, Naruto." She glanced at the cold figures on the ground and back at me. "You're awesome! You're an F Class but you defeated two E Class and one D Class upperclassmen singlehandedly!"

I scratched my nape in embarrassment before I chuckled sheepishly. "Thank you."

"Ah, I still have to deliver these to Lady Tsunade! Bye, Naruto!" She bowed before she ran off while waving at me. I waved back before I decided that I don't want to go to any of my afternoon class except P.E., though that is only because Kiba and Chouji will be there and not because I'm looking forward to the subject itself.

I stood up and decided that I want to spend some time in some forested area of the school, where there are no goons and no fighting. It's really nice, you know? Relaxing in this part of the school. It's making me think that this school isn't as violent as I originally thought.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice from behind me spoke. Now what?

.

.tbc.

.

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**That's it for today! Please don't forget to leave some comments! Anything! ˆoˆ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ren-sama's Notes:**

**I thank everyone for continuously supporting this fan fict even though it's in the first person POV. Thank you for your comments! Belated Happy Valentine's Day too!**

**And yeah, I think Naruto is a little full of himself here too. Not to mention totally cool. But he is from a well-known family – the Namikaze – and from a well-known elite school. So we can't do anything about that, right? He is strong here simply because he is Naruto Namikaze. ˆoˆ**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

By now, I was really exhausted. I couldn't help it! They were really annoying! And ugh, they were like mushrooms and weeds! Every time I thought I could get some free time for myself, someone would attack me from behind. Every time I thought I already dealt the finishing blow, there would someone else who'd challenge me! By now, I was really exhausted… I don't even care about the points or anything like that anymore. All I want now is a nice nap.

No wonder Shikamaru act like that now, after becoming a D Class. Man, fighting endlessly is pretty tiring. And I don't even know why they keep on pursuing me instead of other F Class students!

I was glad I was able to hide here in some bushes. The bandages that Rin gave me were long gone and I could see that all the cuts and bruises on my arms and probably on my face too have long healed. I told you I heal really fast. I lay down on my back and closed my eyes, listening to the quiet sound of leaves rustling against each other because of the wind. No one will be able to find me here. Finally, some peace and quiet…

"Hah! There you are! I found you at last!"

UGH!

I opened my eyes and was about to dispose of that annoying bastard when I came face to face with a smirking Konohamaru. More ugh… I didn't think he'd be this persistent, and this annoying. I gave him a really cold glare.

"Konohamaru, I think he's angry…" From behind him, the one with the ever-present snot said.

"Shut up Udon! I'm not afraid of some F Class first year!" Konohamaru shouted behind his shoulder before he faced me again.

"Konohamaru, do you want to fight me in this state? I'm pretty tired and exhausted. I just fought a lot of people and I wanted to take a nap." I said. "Surely you're not a cheater, right? If you want to fight me, shouldn't you do that when I'm less tired and sleepy?"

Konohamaru thought for a while before he crossed his arms over his chest. He really reminded me of a kid. "Well then, I'll give you ten minutes to rest. After that, you better get ready because I'll be kicking your ass by then!" And he let out an evil laugh. Hey, I might have said he looked like a kid but I didn't say he's a human kid. I think he's one of the devil's underlings. Brat.

"Fine. But you better guard the perimeter so I can take my nap and fight you sooner." I said and he actually looked excited at the prospect of being a guard. He's really such a child, even though we're supposedly of the same age.

He saluted me, oh no…, and then took off with the snotty Udon on his heels. Finally… I lay back down on the soft grassy ground and closed my eyes. From the ring of the bell, I'm sure it's now around 3 in the afternoon. Just one more hour and it's already Gai's subject.

"Naruto Namikaze, please go to the Chairman's Office immediately." I immediately jolted out of my slumber when I heard the voice. It seemed so near, like the message was spoken near my ear. "I repeat, Naruto Namikaze, please go to the Chairman's Office immediately."

I looked around me and saw no one. No announcement speaker. Well, this is a fucking forest so of course there would be nothing like that here, right? And it dawned to me. It came from the magatama. Oh… I see… So aside from being a recorder of the students' activities, it also serves as a personal one-way phone between the Chairman and the student. Perfect. Do you know how Panopticism works? Because by now I am sure this magatama serves as that. And now, my nap was really ruined. Konohamaru would get angry at me if he found out I wasn't here anymore.

I sighed and stood up. I wonder what Orochimaru wants? Oh damn… I'm starting to become an impolite brat. But it's Orochimaru anyway so I guessed it's okay. I passed by the crowded hall and ascended some stairs before I reached the Chairman's Office. I never liked the idea of ever coming in this office. The only thing I'm thankful about it is the fact that this office was the one that gave me a magatama.

I didn't knock. I merely opened the door and stepped inside the moment Orochimaru met my gaze. Yep, I'm learning, right?

"Namikaze, I didn't think you'll cause enough fight in a day." He grinned. Though he said that, I was so sure he was already expecting it by the way his eyes are glinting. I approached him in quiet confusion and curiosity. I don't think I did something wrong, except maybe sleep in some woods in the middle of class. Fighting is perfectly fine, right? Or is there some kind of rule that I broke?

"Did I do something?" I asked. I can't help it. I'm curious and nervous.

He chuckled. Maybe that meant I didn't. "Actually, I want you to surrender your magatama to me. Now."

My eyes widened and I stiffened in my position. "B-But–! I never did anything! They were the ones who kept on challenging me!" I exclaimed on top of my voice. I know I was being childish but I couldn't help it. I'm nervous for the unknown rule that I know I broke unconsciously. But I really like this magatama. I don't want to surrender it. What were those fighting earlier for? And now what? Would he want me to become a Slave? A Medic? A Noble? He started laughing out loud and I bit my lip to prevent from making any unpleasant remark. I was trying my best to explain my actions and all he would do was laugh at me?

"Idiot Namikaze, I want you to surrender your magatama because you're going to level up." He spoke bluntly. I looked at him for a while, stunned, before everything dawned on me. Oh! So that's what he meant! "But if you prefer to be an F Class forever, then I don't really mind either way."

I couldn't help but grin. I took off my earring. Yeah, I had a hard time piercing my ear last night! And it hurt! I wanted aniki to do it for me but I didn't want him to see my reaction so I did it on my own.

Oh boy, I became an E Class in just a day! I grinned even more inwardly. E Class! Though I don't know if that is a good thing or not. Because higher level means more enemies, right? And damn, I don't think I'd like the yellow magatama that E Class students wear. It'd be in the same color as my hair and it'd look like a damn extension. But oh well, I guess goodbye green magatama and hello yellow now. I wish I had cherished my F Class status more.

"Here." Orochimaru gave me a new red box which surely contained the extension of my hair. I took it and examined the box reluctantly. "You don't look too happy with the level up."

"No, it's not that. It's just that yellow is kind of… you know… my hair…" I trailed off. I don't know how to explain it without appearing a little too self conscious. Well, is it wrong for a male to be self conscious too?

He smirked. Oh, how I hate that smirk. It means that there is something I'm not seeing. I arched an eyebrow and he followed my action, silently asking me to open the box. I sighed. I averted my gaze from him and slowly opened the box. And I blinked.

"Uh, Orochimaru-san, I think you've given me a wrong box." I looked at him and he looked as sure as ever, which made me utterly confused.

He cleared his throat. "Anko, explain."

From another set of door, different from the one I came from, a woman with dark purple hair and eyes appeared. She has her hair in a ponytail and it looked kind of cool what with all the spiky ends and everything.

"Namikaze-san, you've fought many groups of E Class, F Class, and some D Class." She started and I nodded. "Do you know that when you fought one-on-one, the point for defeating F Class opponents is one and other Class is two?" I nodded again. "Well, that is on a one-on-one battle. If there is a group battle, the number of points also differs. If you have two opponents, their normal points will be counted twice since you fought them together. If you have three opponents at once, the points you'll get will be thrice. Do you understand so far?"

I nodded. "You mean when I fought against the first group, that of the three E Class, it means that the points I got was not six but nine?"

"Yes, actually, you don't have to worry yourself with computation because it's really complicated." Yeah, I think so too. And boy I'm glad I don't have to compute that. "There are different points too when the group you fought has someone two or three level higher than your current level. Though I said that higher colors are normally two points, that is only because you will not normally challenge people with a level twice or thrice higher than yours, right?"

"It means that fighting a D Class will earn you a different point than fighting against an E Class." Orochimaru interrupted. "Of course, the bigger the difference in your levels, the higher the difference in points. That's all you need to know. Everyone thinks that fighting someone of their level will result to a single point and higher colors will earn you two points, and that's really the basic. There's no need to concern yourself with the complicated equations because that is Anko and the others' job."

Okay, I think I'd like that more. I really don't want to end up breaking my mind from solving the points I get from every enemy that comes in my way.

"If you've leveled, you will be called here. That's all there is to it." Orochimaru added. I nodded in understanding.

And now, I looked at the box again and I was kind of overwhelmed. Did I say I like the color red? Oh yeah! From now on, I'll be a D Class! Heh!

I grinned again as I wore it. Orochimaru and Anko both smiled at me and I bowed at them in gratitude.

"Don't thank us. That's all your effort, fighting against groups of three or four." Orochimaru said. "Well, that's all. You can go to your class now."

I bowed again before I left the room. Outside, I really couldn't hide my grin. I wasn't expecting to be a D Class just after a day, you know! This is awesome! Though when they explained the group system, I can finally understand how that guy named Sasuke was able to level up so high in a single day. If you fought a group of ten at once, damn that'd earn you so many points all at once! Exciting...

No wonder people like Konohamaru tend to challenge everyone so often. Oh damn, Konohamaru! I've already forgotten all about him! I immediately ran from the corridors and went to the woods where I tried to nap earlier, but he's not there. Maybe he's still patrolling like I told him to?

I lay down on my back again and tried to summon the much welcomed nap, but I feel more awake than ever. I idly waited for the bell to ring and, after some minutes, I already felt sleepy. The wind was fresh and the atmosphere was cold despite the warm sun which is shaded by the trees. I closed my eyes, but immediately opened them again when I heard a rustle which I knew was not the leaves. I sat, alerted by the sound. If it's another surprise attack, I'd definitely, definitely knock the hell out of them for good.

"Ah, sorry. Did I disturb your sleep?" A voice came from my left side and I immediately turned my gaze there only to see the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I bet she's even more beautiful than my mother, though I would argue about that because I am generally a biased person. But wow, really. So beautiful… Wow… She emerged from the bushes and damn, she's wearing a male uniform. Oh, a male.

He has a long brunette hair which is straight. It looks really soft and silky. And oh, he's a Fighter too. And a B Class at that. It seemed he was waiting for my answer so I said, "No, not really. I was just surprised by the sound." He looked a little surprised for a while, but he still smiled.

"I see. You're that first year who transferred here yesterday, right?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes before I nodded. I wasn't really the type to be suspicious of strangers, but this place reeks of so much suspicions that once again, it was rubbing off on me. Well, for starters, am I really that popular? Or notorious perhaps? I just transferred yesterday and half of the population already knew me? And by half, that is saying something since this school has at least three thousand students.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Haku, second year, B Class." He introduced himself with a very kind and charming smile. I could have been fooled, but no, I already have a lover. Yahiko might not be as beautiful as this person but he is nevertheless handsome in his own way. "What's your name? Everyone calls you new kid so we really don't know."

'We'? Okay, is he an underling of some notorious gang? "Naruto, first year, D Class."

He nodded. "I'd say you're quite strong, to level up twice in just a day. Other first years that are here for three weeks now still have green magatama as earrings." I arched an eyebrow. What is he getting at?

I sighed. Am I that paranoid now? It's just my second day! And so I did the usual thing I'd have done if a met a very beautiful and kind stranger – I smiled. Yep, you might think I'm just a cute for nothing new kid, but I also have my own charming smile.

And the bell rang. Oh!

"Uhm, I need to go. I have a class." I excused myself and left after he nodded.

I ran to the gym class after I changed in my P.E. uniform and they were already running laps when I arrived. Is that a pineapple head I see among the throngs? Oh, so Shikamaru decided to show up? I wonder if it would rain.

I caught up to them and grinned at them while panting. Well, running all the way from the woods to the locker room to the gym, only to run once again is not something really refreshing for me.

"You're late." Very observant, Kiba. I didn't see that. I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "I didn't know you can do something like that."

"What, you think my eyes are stuck or something?" I asked in an arched eyebrow, though the corners of my lips were twitching. He saw it and grinned before he shook his head. He continued running on my right side. Chouji and Shikamaru were on his right.

"Where were you?" Chouji asked.

"The woods. I was trying to take a nap." I answered and Chouji chuckled.

"Is that you, Pineapple head?" Kiba asked me. Oh, damn. So I'm really starting to be like the lazy Pineapple? I grinned when I saw Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, dog breath." He retorted. Kiba scowled and was readying for a retort when Gai clapped his hands to get our attention.

"Okay, enough laps. We'll do basketball today." And so he said. Did he actually teach that? Or am I too late? Anyway, I knew the basics and the rules so there's really no problem.

"Man, I prefer baseball." Kiba mumbled. I never liked that. Minato did. Aniki prefer reading a book than playing any sport so mother made me learn basketball just so we have something to watch during competitions. But that didn't mean it is my dream to be a player. Just a hobby to kill time once in a while is good enough.

We all circled around Gai and listened to his instructions. And oh, my excitement for nothing. We were to do basic dribbling and passing. That's all, thank you.

In the middle of our practice, my classmates' attention turned to a redhead who came in late. He is at least late for half an hour. Some of the females, since there aren't many of them in the first place, got excited and giggled at the sight of him while the others, mostly males, cringed.

I remember him as the redhead who shares the same class as mine in History. He was the one who has that white magatama earring and didn't give a damn about anything. Yep, that's him; the guy who ignored everything, even the teacher. And from the looks of it, he didn't change at all in the last twenty seven hours that we haven't seen each other, or rather, the hours that I haven't seen him. I don't think he could even remember that I was his seatmate in that class yesterday.

"Tch, Gaara's here." Kiba muttered from somewhere behind me. I know just from his tone that he was one of those who cringed.

"Who's he?" I asked, looking at my friends.

"He's Gaara Sabaku, another one of Sasuke-sama's subordinate." Chouji voiced quietly. "And Naruto, don't ever, and I mean it, don't ever challenge him into a fight." I looked at him fully and arched an eyebrow, silently urging him to continue. "He doesn't feel remorse. He'll fight you until you're no longer able to walk or stand up. You'll be lucky if you passed out immediately."

"I see." I nodded, though not because I believed them. Gaara didn't look like that type of guy at all. He is stoic and aloof, yes; but someone so obsessed in fighting to the point of enjoying the enemies' pain?

"Naruto?" Shikamaru called. There was a hint of urgency in his tone so I immediately turned to look at him. His expression was in between deep surprise and awe? His eyes were wide as he looked at me.

"What?" I asked as I arched an eyebrow. Well, you might notice that I often do that. I don't know, but I really liked arching my eyebrow when a situation calls for it.

"You're… D Class now." He said. Oh. I already forgot. And when he said that, Chouji and Kiba's gaze immediately darted at my earring. They simultaneously gasped as they looked at me in quiet surprise.

I grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of my head. "Well, many things happened."

"In just a few hours..?" Kiba looked in between annoyed and amazed. "Man, now you're a level higher than me!"

"What can I say, I'm quite popular. Or unpopular, rather." I chuckled.

"You should be careful, Naruto." Shikamaru looked worried. "Leveling up twice in a day will definitely make you stand out even more. And you know what happens next." Yep, I know that. I'd be more popular, or unpopular, to the other Fighters. I wanted to tell Shikamaru that I hadn't challenged anyone. It was they who challenged me in the first place, and without even giving me the chance to refuse. But I knew that would only look like I was making excuses.

The whole Gaara ordeal settled after several minutes and we continued doing the basics of basketball. Of course, even if I said it was just the basic, it was still pretty tiring, especially if you have your knees bended on a strained angle while continuously dribbling the ball for several minutes. And the lesson ended with that.

"You'll go home via car, right?" Kiba asked. His hands are behind his head, making his poise a lot lazier-looking than Shikamaru's.

"No, I think I'll commute. Or maybe…" Maybe my brother would let me ride on his motorcycle again? I thought about that for a while. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen my brother yet in the whole two days of my stay in this school. I wonder if he is constantly fighting other Fighters too. But he's good at fighting so I guess there should be no worry, right?

"Now that you said that, you didn't arrive in a car this morning either." Kiba said again.

"I thought I didn't want to stand out so…" I chuckled sheepishly.

"How about you come hang out with us after this?" Shikamaru asked, looking totally bored.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "You don't think it's troublesome at all to hang out?"

His lips twitched into a smirk. "Hang out? Troublesome? Never!" Chouji and Kiba chuckled at his words and I found myself following their lead.

"Well, I'll just tell my–" Oops. "I'll just… look at the parking lot if, you know…" They all waited for me to continue. They know I'm hiding something. I can feel it from the way Shikamaru's way too observant mind was scrutinizing me from behind those eyes. But I won't tell them, at least not before aniki said it's okay. My loyalty is in my brother after all. I love him, even if I won't ever say it.

Shikamaru shrugged. "You don't have to force yourself to think of anything just to fix your slip. You can just say it's not our business or something."

"Your behavior is quite weird though." Kiba narrowed his eyes. Shocks, if even Kiba think there is something weird about me, then I'm damned.

Chouji smiled. "It's okay, Naruto. Shikamaru is right. You don't have to tell us anything personal if you don't want to."

I nodded and smiled at them. "Thanks. It's not really too personal. Let's just say… it's to remain a secret for now. I'll tell you some time though." They nodded.

I waved my hands at them before we parted for a while. I immediately ran towards the parking lot. If my brother is still here in school, then his motorcycle should still be there. I kind of forgot my mobile phone earlier because aniki was such a stingy old man and kept on asking me to hurry up. And so I won't be able to call him. When I got to the parking lot, I was glad to see that his motorcycle is still there, though it was parked so arrogantly one will think that the owner is a leader of some gang terrorizing the school. Damn, aniki. Does he really have to cover two motorcycle parking lanes? I won't be surprised anymore if he has many enemies in this school. The jerk is at fault anyway.

I was about to approach the motorcycle when a movement caught my eye. My gaze darted from the motorcycle towards a nearby railing where a really handsome raven boy is sitting quite comfortably. One of his hands is holding on the railing for leverage and the other is holding a… a BEER!? Isn't that banned inside schools? Oh, please blame my memories for even forgetting that this school is far from normal.

Like I said earlier, he has raven hair. It is spiky and looks like duck butt. I held the urge to laugh at his face, only because I saw the black magatama dangling from his left ear. Damn, I was too close to having myself killed! He's a Knight!? He surely doesn't look like it. He's too pretty and slender, just a bit taller than me, and he had the fairest complexion I've ever seen. His eyes were closed, thankfully, and he had an earphone stuck in his ears. Oh, so he wouldn't have heard it even if I laughed. I'm at least three meters away from him so I'm kind of far, I think.

"What are you looking at?" He suddenly voiced, though his eyes are still closed, which kind of made me jolt in surprise. A small part of me said that it wasn't because I was surprised. It's just that the sound of his handsome voice kind of did something to my body and made me shiver involuntarily. But the large part of me would never admit that. It's not that I like him or something anyway.

I also thought he looked familiar. Did I already see him somewhere? Hmmm… A class maybe? Or maybe not.

He opened his eyes, which are so deep and dark, and his glare immediately fell on me. I felt like they were sucking me in. His gaze is cold and it's very, very captivating. "Well?"

The sound of impatience and disgust was a little too annoying that it snapped me out of the trance-like experience. _Heck, jerk! _"I was looking for someone."

"There's no one else here but me." He said coldly. "If you're looking for someone, dobe, you better start looking somewhere else so you don't annoy me."

"You're…" I looked at him, a little bit offended that he was so arrogant. "…a bastard."

He arched an eyebrow. "Get out of my sight, new kid." I felt my insides flare at the annoying nickname and I swore I saw him smirk for a second there! Damn this bastard!

"Are you by any chance the one named Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked, knowing how rude I sounded to someone who is so used to being called with an honorific '-sama' at the end of his name.

His glare hardened. Jackpot. "If you know who I am, and still think you can act like that towards me, are you implying that you're challenging me?" No, it wasn't a jackpot at all!

I felt my body tensed, but I didn't care. I know that he's different from the lowly levels that I've fought till now. I know I'm no match for him, judging from the quite intimidating aura that he emits, but I refuse to acknowledge this person. I'd rather be beaten up than admit that I'm afraid of him, though I know it's my fault anyway for staring at him when I myself don't like it only too much.

"You really are a bastard." I found myself saying. I know I should just apologize because I was the one at fault anyway. What's with Namikazes always picking up some fight by doing something so reckless? I looked at the arrogantly parked motorcycle again and sighed. If I were to–

"Naru-chan!" And who dared call my name like that!? No, of course I was only being too paranoid. It wasn't me they called. No, a student was calling for someone else and it wasn't me. I saw Sasuke looked at someone from behind me before his eyes, amused, darted back to me again. "Naru-chan!" Damn you whoever you are!

I hardened my glare and looked over my shoulder with too much intensity than necessary. I saw, to my annoyance and surprise, Sai and his two friends. Suigetsu has his arms crossed over his chest and looking a little smug. Jugo wear his usual quiet and serious expression. It was Sai who called me, waving his hand in the air like we're the best of friends! Damn him! And he is wearing that super fake smile again! ARGH, DAMN HIM TO HELL!

Now that I think about it, they are all Sasuke bastard's underlings, right? Oh, fuck… Now what? Aniki, where are you? I want you to come and get me out of this fucking school now! But I also pray that you stay as far away from this parking lot as possible! I don't want you to get involved in this mess…

"Oh, Naru-chan!" Sai looked genuinely surprised for once. And that piqued my curiosity. I turned to him fully, forgetting the handsome S Class behind me, and narrowed my eyes at him. "You're a D Class now? Earlier during lunch when I was about to challenge you, you were still an F Class! You're something. You know that, Naru-chan!" His tone was really annoying. He sounds like one of those giggling girls who were annoying the hell out of their crushes by making their voices overly dramatic.

"Don't call me that!" I exclaimed in annoyance. My eyes were twitching in irritation and he merely grinned. Damn him!

"Heh?" I heard Sasuke voiced. He sounded really interested. Oh. Sai is smirking. Curse you, Sai! He purposefully said that! I swear! He purposefully said that to make Sasuke have his eyes on me and pick on me and kick me and punch me and skin me alive and hang me and strangle me and kill me and–, oh, I think that'd be the end, though he might repeat the process on my corpse just for the fun of it. "So you've jumped two levels just after some hours?"

I turned to him and gulped. Oh, God. I met his gaze and he looked really, really predatory. "I was just caught up in some fights." Whew! At least my voice didn't betray me.

Sasuke tucked his earphone away and focused his intense gaze fully on me. He put his beer down on the railing as he crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes were really, really captivating despite the fact that they appear very sadistic right now. He looks so serious, even to the point of boredom. But I could see in his eyes that that's not the case at all. Aniki told me that everything is in the eyes. If the opponent's move is hard to read, you should just focus in his or her eyes and you'd know what is going on in there, though it requires training and experience. I haven't mastered it yet.

Sasuke is very handsome, I tell you. In case you still don't know, though I doubt that. Sai chuckled behind me and I swear I'd kill him after I level up some more, though I hope that'd still happen.

Sasuke walked towards me with the grace of a lion about to capture a prey. He was so graceful and elegant, so cool and arrogant in the way he walks. Sometimes my brother would also walk that way, but that is not the point. His feet stopped just a foot from mine, totally invading my personal space. I wanted to step back just to make room but I held back the urge, knowing that that would make me appear really weak, if not totally frightened. If I'd get beaten up in this place, then I'd say I wanted to get beaten up with dignity, though I know that wouldn't make it any less painful.

I exhaled and kept my gaze steady on his. He looked amused, but not too amused either. It seemed he isn't used that someone would dare stare back at him with an equal amount of intensity. He opened his mouth and I was sure he was about to say something when a voice not so far away made us all turn.

"Naruto?" Oh Kami… And oh I so love that voice! I haven't heard it for a while now. I missed it! That deep and handsome voice…

I quickly turned around and was about to greet him when I saw that he is with someone. His handsome face, his brown eyes, his orange hair, his luscious lips, his lean but well-toned body, his tall stature… nothing changed. Not even his voice. His face looks not just surprised, though, but deeply shocked. I knew from his face that he regretted calling me. He was so tensed that I swore he could have had a stroke attack right then and there. Though the one thing that changed was the fact that on his arm clings a woman I'd never seen before. She's very beautiful. She has pretty golden eyes and light-violet hair. My gaze turned to the arm that clings onto Yahiko's arm and he must have sensed it.

"Naruto… this is…" Yahiko looked really nervous. My face holds no emotion whatsoever, but I'm starting to break inside. I'm too confused. Wasn't he supposed to be inside his house? And who's the woman?

I could see from the corner of my eyes that Sasuke was looking at us with quiet amusement. He took his beer and sipped from it before he crossed his arms over his chest again and watched the scene unfold in front of him. I swore the same expression is on Sai and the others' faces. But I don't care for now. What I care about is only Yahiko.

"Yahiko." Again, I thank my voice for not letting my inner turmoil affect it. My eyes never left his the moment our gazes met, though he dropped his gaze after a while to avoid any more of mine. I can see the white magatama earring dangling from his ears. The back of my mind recognized him as an A Class, just one step from becoming a Knight. She too is A Class. Though I don't really care.

"Naruto… Nagato didn't tell you, did he..?" He asked unsurely. Aniki? He didn't tell me what? I swear I saw Sasuke tensed at the sound of the mentioned name. His eyes narrowed as they settled on me, clearly confused but nevertheless curious. But I don't care about that.

It's annoying the hell out of me. Yahiko wasn't supposed to be this awkward to be with. He was always booming with self-confidence and brightness. He was kind and loving, not someone who would regret calling his lover's attention in front of so many people. He had never been ashamed to be with me in public, though both of us hated public display of affection. He was sweet and a little sappy, but I didn't care. He wasn't supposed to be this cold… and this nervous. He didn't even greet me properly. He looked like a cornered rat in an experiment lab and I was starting to feel sorry for him. And I knew I was merely playing dense though. I already knew from his actions who she is. I can feel my throat tightening and my heart shattering. Though I don't care about that for now. I felt my breath hitched and my eyes were stinging. I clenched my jaw as I closed my eyes and tried my hardest to steady my breathing. I gulped before I tried to speak the one-million-question.

"Is she…" I asked in a voice that quivered only a little. "Is she your girlfriend, Yahiko?" I opened my eyes again just in time to see him nod guiltily.

.

.tbc.

.

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Poor Naruto… T_T**

**I really wish I can prolong his relationship with Yahiko and give them some more sappy moments because the guy is just so cool in the anime. But I guess I should start to get the ball rolling, right? This is a Sasunaru fan fict after all, and not a YahikoNaru one. Any comments? Review! ˆoˆ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Alright! Thank you for the comments about Sasuke's appearance and Yahiko's 'bastardly' attitude. Here's the next chapter! **

**.**

**Chapter 7**

I can feel the whole world crumbling upon me. My world… I know it was fucked up, but I still liked it… I never knew it was not a world at all, but just a simple ball of sand that would be ravished by the raging waves at any time. It was all so superficial…

Yahiko was my lover for two years now, since I confessed to him when I was fifteen. I can feel my eyes watering, but I refuse to cry. The Namikazes are just too stubborn to cry. I won't show any form of weakness in front of this guy who dared turn his back on me without any explanation. This guy who caused the waves of the ocean to crush my little sanctuary. This guy whom I thought was the most perfect creature that God had made. This guy who was in front of me, looking partly guilty and partly apologetic though he knew he shouldn't.

"The least you could have done… was inform me, Yahiko." I can hear and feel my voice get colder and colder. I will never succumb to this exhausting and gut-wrenching pain inside my chest. I'd rather turn cold than to wail in front of him like a child who lost his favorite pet. I'm a teenager, not to mention I am a Namikaze. The least I can do is fight.

I can see his clenched jaw. The woman, from the look on her eyes, knew that Yahiko and I have– no, **had**, a relationship. She knew it and yet…

"Yahiko, I challenge you to a fight." I gave him my coldest gaze ever, which I only saved for my most hated enemies in my previous school, and I reveled at the fact that he flinched. I heard a set of clapping hands and I knew without looking that it was Sai. Damn fucking Sai.

"Naruto..You… You didn't have to make it…" Yahiko looked like he was struggling to find the right words. "To make it worse for the both of us." And that was my cue.

I attacked. Head-on.

I knew from the moment he tensed up that he was ready to counter. I immediately shifted in my position and ducked just in time to avoid his defensive punch. The woman walked far away to get out of the fight's range. I have been sparring with him for some time now that I already know how he moves, just as he knows how I do. I've never won against him before, but I'm planning on starting to do that now. I can hear, from the background, some annoying comments coming from Sai or from Suigetsu and some are from Sasuke, but I paid them no mind. I know I'll lose this fight if I ever broke my concentration here.

We received some of each other's punches and kicks and blocked some of the others. We continued our little heated dance as warm crimson liquid started appearing from his face and arms, mirroring my condition very well. I know he's beyond my league. But I couldn't stop. I have to beat the hell out of him, and that urge was far too strong for me to resist. We never stopped from attacking and we stopped trying to block each other's punches and kicks after some minutes. It was pure, raw offensive fighting without any form of defense.

I can feel my knees tremble and my whole body is quietly shaking from fatigue and pain, but I don't care. I know he is the same anyway. I can feel my eyes burning with silent rage. Why, though? I'm so sure I want to kick the hell out of him, but still… why can't I hate him? I know he ditched me for another girl without even an explanation. And yet… And yet, I couldn't deny that I still… love him…

Damn you, Yahiko! The least you could have done was tell straight to my face that you don't love me anymore! You should have told me you don't like males anymore and wanted to switch to dating females! I would have been angry but at least I wouldn't have to look like an idiot in front of everyone! All this time… All this time I thought of you as everything… I… thought for sure that you love me too…

Damn it! I should concentrate on the fight! I gave him my most powerful punch, knowing that I won't have the power to ever bring another in case it wasn't enough, and hit him full on the face. And I guess he wasn't expecting the punch to have that much power behind it. He stumbled backward and landed on his butt. He wasn't knocked out but I dealt a hard blow. He looked dizzy.

I stood there, quietly staring at his bloodied face, wishing I could wipe the blood and the pain off. But it is too late for the both of us now, especially when the woman ran beside him in an instant and wiped the blood off his face. I should be the one doing that… He looked at her apologetically, yet warmly. I should be the one receiving that look… I should have been the one beside him… And yet… he never even looked at me the entire time. He only did when she was already finished. I want to vomit everything I ate ever since this morning. I feel so awful. I feel so hurt and betrayed…

Aniki, your friend is a bastard…

"Naruto?" What now? I looked up and saw Shikamaru looking at me with wide eyes. Beside him were Chouji and Kiba with the same expressions. Oh. I forgot. I was supposed to meet with them after I tell my aniki that I would be coming home late so he better not wait for me anymore.

"Wha–? This..?" Kiba seemed to have forgotten how to form a complete sentence. I was intending to answer, really, and explain everything to them later. But the damn boy in the name of fucking Sai beat me into it.

"Naru-chan got ditched and he went wild." He said with a chuckle and I gave him my hardest glare ever, bloodied and all. He just grinned back at me though, as if that didn't work on him as it did on Yahiko. Damn fucking Sai. I can feel Sasuke smirked on my other side but I didn't dare look at him. He is far too annoying to look at right now. And on top of that, I won't dare fight him in my barely-standing-up condition. Like I said, I am reckless, but I'm not suicidal.

"I'll explain." I said as I walked passed Yahiko and his 'girlfriend'. You might think it is a bit too immature of me to overly dramatize the word. But I can't help it. I'm bitter because I was ditched. And maybe fucking Sai was right. I went wild, just a little though.

Chouji looked really worried. Kiba still hasn't recovered from the shock and Shikamaru was stupefied, with furrowed eyebrows and all. I passed them completely before I turned and smiled. "I'll explain over a cup of ice cream. Would you like to come?"

Shikamaru's furrowed eyebrows relaxed a little. "Sure. Your treat?"

"Of course not, Pineapple head." I answered, still smiling. He arched an eyebrow at me before he smiled as well. Kiba looked dejected at my words though. It seemed he thought I was really going to buy them ice cream. Chouji still looked worried. "Let's go, guys."

I started walking and they all followed. I stopped though when Yahiko called me. Oh, don't get me wrong and think that I was too lenient. I stopped but I didn't turn around to look at him. See the difference?

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I really do."

I put my hands in my pants' pockets and started walking away. I didn't answer him and I knew he wasn't expecting one.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I gulped a large chunk of ice cream, making my head spin a little at the sudden cold sensation. My chapped lips stung at the contact with the cold, but it also somehow felt refreshing.

"You mean Yahiko-san was your lover!? That guy who was the right hand man of one of the coldest Knight ever alive!?" Kiba blurted out a little too louder than necessary and I immediately glared at him, making him bit his lower lip. I just finished telling them my and Yahiko's little fucked up story, though it obviously didn't have a happy ending.

I never told them anything about aniki though. I know he wouldn't want to get caught up in the deal between Yahiko and I. If the Knight would take revenge in place of Yahiko, then I'd gladly accept it. I don't care, really. All I wanted was to beat the crap out of him, which I just did, though he was able to beat the crap out of me as well.

"Are you sure you're alright now?" Chouji asked quietly. I was patched up and treated rather briskly by old hag Tsunade earlier in the Infirmary before we went to the cafeteria.

"And why is Sasuke-sama there, by the way?" Shikamaru asked after some moments of silence.

I looked up at him, and let out an exasperated expression. "That annoying stuck up bastard is just too annoying and I–"

"Naruto!" Chouji quickly hushed me up by covering my mouth. "Why would you say something like that in public? Do you want people to gang up on us and beat the crap out of us for good?" I shook my head. He sighed and removed his hands.

"Okay, let's stop talking about him then." Shikamaru said with a yawn. And who's fault was it that the topic was opened in the first place?

"So that was your boyfriend… I didn't know you swing that way…" We all looked at Kiba who seemed to be talking to himself more than talking to us. "Was that the reason why he's lenient to you?"

"Hah!?" I exclaimed a little too louder for my liking and, once again, some of heads on the other tables turned to our direction. "Does it look like he's lenient? No one has ever beaten me up this badly in my entire life!" I exaggerated of course. Aniki always beats me to a pulp whenever we're sparring, which always earns him an earful of scolding from mother. But we still sparred after some days.

"You mean he treated you seriously?" Shikamaru asked again.

"I've sparred with him quite enough to know whether he's serious or not." I answered. "Holding back against me will only make his situation worse. I hate it when he holds back at me, though he often did that at practice. And besides, I challenged him as a Fighter, even if I didn't let him refuse. So there's no way for him to act like it's still practice."

They nodded in understanding.

I sighed. "Okay, okay. I'm not sure if he held back. But what I am sure of is the fact that Yahiko is a very prideful man. I doubt if he'd ever let me beat the crap out of him in front of a Knight and his girlfriend just because he's guilty. Though his guilt may have been too great… I don't know…"

"Let's forget about that for now!" Chouji said enthusiastically. "Let's eat to our heart's desire!" Shikamaru and Kiba both nodded in agreement and I grinned at them, my chapped lips stinging in pain as I did. Right now, I have to maintain my façade. I don't want to break in front of my newly found friends. The fact that I shared my story with them was enough for me. That was already a huge chunk of thorn removed from my system. And that's enough help. I'd wait until I'm home and in the comfort of my room before I let everything out. I'd wait until I'm in bed. There is no need to think about it just yet.

And after everything was finished, I think I would want to have a chat with aniki again. I need him to explain things for me. There is so much he's hiding and I want to know all about it. Why didn't he tell me anything? Why did he lie and said that Yahiko is not going to school anymore? Why did he say that Yahiko refuses to see me? I know now that he knows that Yahiko has another lover. But he remained silent… I don't want to think ill of aniki, so I want to ask him directly. If his reasons are valid enough, then I'd cry on his shoulders all night. But if his reasons were only made because he's protecting Yahiko, then a good spar will settle things.

I ate my ice cream until the cup looked clean again, without a single speck of the sweet stuff I just ate. Did I say I like ice creams? Yep, I like them very much, especially if eaten with a broken heart. It's amazing how it can ease some of the pain. It's the cold but sweet remedy, I tell you.

"So, where are we going next?" Chouji asked.

"I think I know the right place to hang out." Kiba answered as he grinned.

"Where?" Shikamaru asked in suspicion. "And if it's a bar, we're minors."

"We can fake it." Kiba chuckled. "And besides, we are still customers, no matter what they say. They'll let us in." Shikamaru sighed, knowing it would be troublesome if we're caught. Chouji chuckled, but clearly not rejecting the idea.

"Shall we go there then?" I asked, clearly up to the challenge. They all looked at me with mild astonishment. I blinked. "What?"

"Naruto, I didn't think you'd be the reckless type…" Chouji said. Shikamaru nodded, still looking at me with narrowed eyes.

I chuckled. "Don't worry, I might be reckless. But I'm not suicidal." Kiba grinned at that.

"Let's go then!" Kiba exclaimed, making more heads turn in our direction. He closed his mouth and pretended to be yawning.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

It was already dark when we decided to go home. Kiba was hell drunk and Chouji was staggering on the streets. Only Shikamaru, who was the one who consumed alcohol the most, looked sane. I won't even think he is drunk if I can't smell heavy alcohol coming from his mouth. And before you ask, no, I didn't purposefully inhaled his breath. I might not have a boyfriend anymore but that doesn't mean I would do something really stupid such as that. I could just smell it every time he talks, okay? And so I commuted on the way home, a little drunk, but not so much. I'm not even staggering, but I know my brother will notice. That's fine. He drank too when he was still a minor and I didn't tell our parents. The one person I don't want to notice me is haha-ue. She'd kill me if she learned I went to a bar, and on top of that, drank alcoholic stuff despite being a minor. Chichi-ue will just give me his coldest glare, but it is haha-ue who would really make this small incident really big. It might even become the headline of the newspaper tomorrow if I'm not careful.

And so, when I entered the house, I was careful not to make them suspect me of anything. Chichi-ue is at work, good thing. Haha-ue is in the kitchen, clearly preparing something for dinner. Aniki is nowhere, so I suppose he is in his room. Good.

"I'm home." I voiced.

"Oh, Naruto. You're late!" She called from the kitchen.

"I went to hang out with some friends." I answered. I immediately went upstairs before she can sense that there is something wrong. After all, even a child will know there is something wrong if he sees me with bandages. I was still in the middle of the stairs when I heard my aniki's voice.

"You're drunk." I bit my lower lip. He is probably the most sensitive person in the house. I looked up and saw him leaning on the wall, at the top of the stair. His eyes narrowed when he saw the bandages on my arms and the patches on my cheeks and temple.

"Aniki." I said, not really knowing how to answer that. There's no way I would lie to him, and he would've sensed it anyway. I continued walking upstairs until I passed by him.

"Is he really that important to you that you're willing to disobey haha-ue? Are you really an idiot to pick a fight with him, Naruto?" He asked with a scolding voice. So he knows after all, about Yahiko and that woman. And I was the only one who didn't… I glared at him, the coldest glare I could possibly muster when facing my aniki. I passed by him completely now and was walking towards my room when he caught up to me. "Naruto. Are you going to ignore me now?" His voice was quiet but I could feel the strain on it. He is agitated and angry.

I sighed. "Why didn't you tell me? I looked like an idiot earlier, do you know that? I was the only one who didn't know anything. I looked like a fucking idiot, aniki!" I entered my room was about to close it behind me when aniki used his foot to stop the door from closing. "What do you want!?" I exclaimed in frustration. I don't want to get angry at him now. I want to ask him about everything, but I can't help it. Everything about the whole event is frustrating, annoying, not to mention upsetting.

"If you continue shouting like that, haha-ue will go up here and ask if we're fighting again." He calmly answered as he entered the room like it is his. Though when he closed it behind him he looked like he didn't know if he would sit or just remain there standing.

I sighed before I lay on my stomach on the bed. "Explain everything, aniki…"

He looked at me for a while before he took the chair to my study table and sat on it beside the bed. He sighed before he started. "Do you remember the day when we last went to the beach?" I looked at him, not knowing where this is going, but I nodded. I remembered that was the start of summer break. It was really nice. Aniki, Yahiko, and I went to the beach and enjoyed the first day of summer vacation. And that was the last time I saw Yahiko, until earlier.

He sighed. "Tell me what happened."

I arched an eyebrow. He was supposed to be explaining things to me, not making me recall some beach experience we had. But since he is aniki, I know he is taking things slowly. He is a very cautious man, though also a bit reckless like me. Yep, he is the epitome of extreme opposites. "We enjoyed the beach… It was really fun…" I voiced. I can vividly remember what happened and it is making it hard for me to accept that Yahiko is no longer mine. He looked really happy then, though a bit distant. "Yahiko looked distant even if he was enjoying… He left early and we followed after some hours. The end."

He closed his eyes. "I drove us home using my motorcycle and you passed out on your bed the moment your back hit it." My eyes twitched at that. He opened his eyes again, voice still serious and calm, as well his face. "…While I went to Yahiko's house in order to know if there was a problem. He might be a strong man, but he is still a little too stubborn sometimes. So I went to ask him about it. What I saw there was something I didn't think I would ever see though."

That piqued my curiosity. I sat up and looked at him fully. He sighed, and I immediately knew that it was hard for him to explain, before he continued. "I was used to just walking in his house like I own it. The key was under the flower vase just beside his door so I took it and opened the door. I was about to call him when I heard his voice in his room. It was open and I didn't think I'd walk in on him and another of our friend having sex."

I took the news calmly. From the moment I heard the word bedroom, somehow it all clicked in my head. Oh, don't tell me that my mind is always in the gutter, though it really is. But still, that proved to be helpful because I was able to prepare myself for the news.

"Are you okay?" Nagato asked me and I nodded, silently urging him to continue because right now, I really do not trust my voice. "I'll continue." I nodded again. "They still didn't realize I was there and they were doing it. Konan was the first to notice me because Yahiko had his back to the door. She immediately covered herself with the sheet just in time for Yahiko to look at me. Before he can even explain anything, I was already at the foot of the bed. My vision went blank back then. I beat him to a pulp and the next thing I knew Konan was begging me to stop or I'd kill him. He's your lover… He was supposed to be my younger brother's lover… And yet… he betrayed you. He betrayed me. No one betrays the Namikaze siblings and gets away with it unharmed."

My eyes widened. Aniki's voice was slightly quivering. He is angry for me. And I feel like I really want to hug aniki right now. I feel so touched at his words. Oh, aniki… "I threatened him not to show his face to you ever again." Aniki smirked. Scary. "Of course, he'd never dare disobey me. He just saw how I am when truly angered. And he promised not to show you his face ever again. I didn't mean to lie to you. I just couldn't tell you what happened. So I told you that he doesn't go to school anymore so I will have no excuse if he's not with me every time I come home. I also said he doesn't want to come out of his house because I know you'd try to come and see him."

I can feel myself trembling. I didn't realize it, that I'm actually crying, until aniki leaned closer and wiped my tears. "Sorry, Naruto. I just wanted to protect you." He was about to go back to his seat when I hugged him, making him lean on the bed instead. I hugged him tight, so tight that if it was any other person, he'd surely be choking now. But aniki is aniki, and he is strong. He can take a choking hug from me like it is nothing.

He patted my head and I started sobbing, still clinging to him. "Sorry." He said again. And I only sobbed harder. I'm not used to hearing my aniki looking or sounding pained. I can't help it. I know I was supposed to only cry because of Yahiko's infidelity, but I know he hurt aniki too. He stepped on aniki's trust… How dare he?

"Naruto, you really smell of alcohol." He added, his voice sounding amused now. I can't help but chuckle in between my sobs. "Haha-ue will explode if she learned it."

"Don't tell her. Or I'll tell her that you made me cry again. She'll give us both an earful." I voiced hoarsely. He chuckled and I chuckled too.

"Don't cry because of him, Naruto. It makes me want to beat the crap out of him even more." He said.

I looked at him. "Aniki, do you know that Yahiko is a right-hand man of a Knight? A friend of mine said so. And he's clearly an A Class."

"Yes. I didn't think he'd beat an F Class though." He answered. I chuckled. I was about to correct him about my class level when I remembered to ask another question.

"Aniki, do you know who this Knight that he serve is? Surely you know?" I asked, hoping he would tell me.

"It's not important. It's better if you don't associate yourself with the Knights. They'll only bring you trouble." He answered. I'm not an idiot, so I know he purposefully evaded the question. It's fine though. I have no interest in those Knights anyway, or whoever is the one Yahiko served. It is not my business anymore. He is not my business anymore.

"I beat him up though he beat me up pretty well too." I subtly changed the topic.

"Yes, though he didn't tell me he beat you too. And I was so happy when I saw him limping while sporting a bloody face." He gritted his teeth. "I should've have beaten him earlier too."

I chuckled despite myself. Aniki was too overprotective it is almost making me blush. "If you did that, then he really won't be able to go to school anymore. He'll be stuck in the hospital for the rest of his life." He smirked, clearly enjoying the image it conveyed. Somehow, I don't feel that aniki is expecting any less than Yahiko going to the hospital… Scary!

He then looked at my bandages. He slowly unwrapped them and looked at the now shallow bruises. My injuries aren't hurting anymore except the cut on my lip. I'm really glad of the Namikaze blood that flows in my veins. It is a blessing.

"Don't worry, it'll heal soon." He said, and then he has a very strange expression on his face. "Naruto, he told me you're with Sasuke Uchiha earlier when he saw you. Care to explain?"

I pouted. He want me to explain things to him and yet he doesn't want to explain his side to me. "You're unfair, aniki. You know that?" He nodded, but still expected me to answer his question. I sighed. "I just met him by accident. That idiotic Sai, argh! That annoying Sai really did it this time!"

"You know him too?" He asked, a little worried for me. "Naruto, it's better to stay away from them, especially Sasuke Uchiha. You don't know what he'll do to you once he sets his eyes on you. Stay far, far away from him. Do you understand? I know it might sound like I have no trust in your ability, but that boy and his pawns are far too dangerous for you to hang out with."

"Don't worry, aniki. I can take care of myself." Well, most of the time. "And besides, they are not my friends. We just met by accident. I don't think that Sasuke bastard will even remember me." It worked. His face relaxed and I grinned at him.

And before I knew it, his face was contorted to something confused and curious now. Man, aniki's face is always so busy. "Naruto, where did you learn to talk using such a foul language? You never talk like that back when you're studying in Konoha Academy."

I bit my lower lip again, though not that hard because it still hurt. "I… I think I got it from the bastards who wanted nothing but fight me all day." Of course, he doesn't look too happy at all to hear that.

"I didn't know…" He said.

"They call me the rich new kid, remember? They hate my guts. And they often challenge me instead of the other way around. It's troublesome but I guess it's okay." I answered. Still, he doesn't look too happy.

"Naruto, what's the color of your magatama?" He asked after a while, still eyeing me suspiciously. What about it, aniki?

"It's red. I'm D Class now." I answered and I grinned when his eyes widened. You see, there are only few things that can surprise my brother. And I just found out that this is one of them. Heh! Lucky!

"Naruto! How come? I mean… you were just green… Is it Yahiko?" He started mumbling and I didn't know what he was talking about anymore. I sighed.

"Thanks, aniki. But I'll be fine. The only thing that shook me to the core was this thing with Yahiko." He looked apologetic again. "But don't worry, I swear I'll never cry for him again. He's such a waste of time." I said with determination clear in my eyes. He smiled timidly before he stood up and walked towards the door.

"If you need help, just tell me." He said. "And oh, Naruto. You can just ask about that Knight tomorrow. I heard there will be another fight between a Knight and a challenger."

I grinned, remembering Bee. "Really? Knights are so cool, aniki! Bee-san's fight last time was really awesome! I really thought dictatorship was nearing its end but I guess I was wrong."

"What?" He asked in furrowed eyebrows, clearly confused.

"Ah, nothing." I scratched the back of my head as I grinned.

"Clean yourself up before you go downstairs or haha-ue will kill us both. I bet dinner is ready so you better hurry up." He said before he gave me a small smile and went out of the room. I was about to lie on my bed again when he peeked at the door. "Oh, and by the way, your motorcycle is at the garage." My eyes widened and he smirked before he closed the door again. I guess I'm kind of spoiled, huh.

I know I should be angry at my aniki because he hid the truth from me. But I'm not. I'm actually relieved. I don't think I'd believe him anyway if he told me then. I knew I would have gotten angry at him for spouting bad things about friend and in return he would've gotten angrier at Yahiko. That would've made the whole ordeal bigger. I'm glad I have a brother that protects me so much, even if it is a pain in the ass sometimes. Haha, so much for the foul language.

And so, aniki, thank you… for making me feel a lot better. And maybe I should thank the ice cream too. And the beer. And Shikamaru and the others.

.

.tbc.

.

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Yep, people. This is actually the end of the story. Hehe, just kidding. Please give me your comments! Please! ˆoˆ**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! ˆoˆ**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

"The Red Flash of Konoha Gakuen?" I asked. That was kind of weird. I wonder who thought of that title. Was it the Knight himself or just his followers?

"Yes, it's said that he's so fast all you can see when he fights is a blur of red. That's why he was called the Red Flash." Kiba explained. This time, they all waited for me at the gate and were more than a little surprised to see me riding a motorcycle when I arrived. And here I thought it would not get any attention. Chouji was eating again. Shikamaru was clearly not a morning person and I could feel the heavy laziness radiating from him just from his continuous yawns.

"I see. Have you seen him?" I asked. They all shook their heads. I knew I was asking too much though. It seemed this Knight was not someone who flaunted himself in public, and so very few people had actually seen him, except those of upper years. I wonder how heavily tensed a classroom was if Kimimarou, Bee, and this Knight were classmates in a subject. I bet the class would get all anxious, even the teachers.

Kimimarou emitted an aura of supremacy and had a very intimidating aura despite his good looks. Bee might be warm and friendly but one could feel his immense power just from standing three meters away from him. And then this Knight who was said to be the most problematic of all the Knights, except for Sasuke of course. This Red Flash was usually calm and quiet but was very dangerous, more dangerous than any of the other Knights, especially when angry or provoked. I shivered to think he'd be the one who was challenged by someone.

"Naruto, I think we should tell you something." Shikamaru suddenly said as he looked at me seriously. "The rumor that you beat Yahiko has spread quickly yesterday. By now, many students know that you, a new kid, have beaten an A Class. Be careful. There will be more opponent for you from now on."

I smiled at him and nodded. But before I could answer, Kiba cut in. "I heard though that this fight is because of what happened yesterday."

I stopped and looked at him. That made them all stopped too. It was clear that this news was new to them as well. Kiba looked at us and bit his lower lip, giving it a tinge of red, before he spoke again. "I heard that it was the Red Flash who challenged his own subordinate Yahiko. The fight was rumored to be because Yahiko was not able to defend himself against a mere first year whose level was just D Class. The Knight was humiliated by this display of weakness and thus challenged Yahiko to a fight. Of course, the poor guy had no choice but to obey his superior."

"Poor guy." Chouji said. I didn't answer. Though I was really angry at Yahiko, I didn't want him to get beaten to a pulp in front of everyone just because I barely beat him. I felt sorry for him despite myself. My feelings were still there. I couldn't take it out of my heart in just a day. And thus, it somehow hurt to know that he was about to get hurt because of our personal issue. Was it wrong that I challenged him inside the school walls? Maybe I should've challenged him outside the school where no one would be able to report him to his superior? I didn't know what to do…

"Don't feel guilty." Shikamaru voiced beside me. "It was his fault for losing against you. If he lost against you on purpose, then it was his fault. If he lost against you because that was the extent of his power, then it was also his fault." I stared at him for a while, not knowing how to answer that. I didn't know if I would laugh or feel even sorrier for Yahiko.

"That's right! It's not as if you cheated to beat him so there's no need to feel guilty!" Chouji exclaimed and added in a whisper. "Though if you ask his fans, they'd say that you just won by a fluke. They can't accept the fact that their beloved A Class senpai was beaten by a first year."

"I think it's about to start. Let's go there now!" Kiba exclaimed and we immediately dashed towards the huge stadium. It was kind of disconcerting because everyone kept glancing at me or looking at me with awe and admiration. Or so I thought. Maybe I was getting ahead of myself, but I couldn't help it. That was really new to me. I didn't think anyone would look at me like that, especially if I just put their beloved senpai, and also my ex-lover, in a very serious predicament.

We entered and sat in the middle row. Chouji brought out some snacks while we waited and the stadium was filled with other students.

"Hey, hey!" We all looked at the one who caused the annoying noise and found out that a bunch of excited-looking guys was eyeing me. They all wore magatama earrings, varying from green to yellow. I wondered what they wanted, looking all excited like that. Did they want a fight? No way, I wanted to watch this fight.

The one who called my attention quickly padded forward and brought out a notebook. "You're Naruto-san, right?" He's clearly a first year, just like his friends, though I'd never seen him before. I sensed both Shikamaru and Kiba stiffened beside me. It seemed they would join the fight if the first year ever attacked. Such worrywarts.

I eyed the notebook which he was excitedly giving to me. I thought there'd be a note or something, but it was blank. "What's this?"

He blinked before he beamed. "We want an autograph!" Shikamaru snorted and Kiba burst out laughing. Chouji chuckled and I stared at the kid, wide-eyed.

"Just give it to him, the autograph, I mean." Shikamaru said. But I don't want to. I don't want to gain any popularity by beating Yahiko because I was furious he betrayed me. That is kind of scandalizing. And then the other students would think that my head was getting bigger just because I won against an A Class and then I'd have even more frightening opponents. Damn.

I looked at the kid, wearing an apologetic look. "I'm sorry but I refuse." The boy looked too disappointed so I added. "Maybe next time. But not now." He still looked disappointed but he nodded. He urged his friends, who also looked forlorn, to sit just behind us.

Kiba sighed. "You should've just given them your signature. It's not that big of a deal, Naruto. Now you made some first years disappointed at you." I ignored him because I don't really about that. I didn't come here to boost my ego, or even my strength. I came here because we're having a financial crisis and I was hoping Yahiko would come to school, to which I was just informed that I was wrong. It would've annoyed me so much if Yahiko was the only reason why I was here.

I looked at the four grand chairs of the Knights from the other side of the stadium and was surprised to see all three non-combatants sitting there quietly, except for Bee of course who is not so quiet in his seat. Sasuke had his eyes closed. He looked quite handsome even from here, though I still don't like him. Kimimarou looks too stiff and intimidating. And Bee has a notebook and is rapping some lines to himself, clearly composing a new rap song. They are all ignoring one another. Not that they could talk because of the distance, about two meters, between each other. It seemed the staffs are much too afraid that if they sat beside one another, the whole stadium would turn into smithereens.

In the middle of the stadium is a stage, where Bee fought that Jirobou guy last time. Yahiko is standing there, waiting for his superior to arrive. I traced his line of gaze and I saw that he is looking directly at the woman whose name is Konan, courtesy of aniki's story. The woman looks really worried for him and she is giving him some enthusiastic words for him to gain self confidence. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I can't help it. I'm envious. Their silent conversation seems so intimate, more intimate than any words Yahiko and I exchanged with each other during the whole time that we were lovers. I can feel jealousy eating at me from the inside, and somehow, I don't want to watch anymore.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Chouji asked from Shikamaru's left, who was also at my left side. I nodded at him, though I knew he didn't buy it. I sighed. I thought I'd be okay by now. It seems one crying session with aniki still wasn't enough.

I looked away from the stage, wondering what's taking the Red Flash so long, and my eyes darted back to the three Knights sitting quietly in their chairs. I looked at Bee who was still busy composing, at Kimimarou who was just as stiff as earlier, and at Sasuke who was equally looking at me, and then–, Hey, what!? I looked at him again and knew by now that he was indeed looking at me. I narrowed my eyes and I saw him smirked. His lips moved and I lip read the words: 'Jealous, dobe?'

My eyes widened. I was about to lash out and scream some disturbing things to him when I remembered that he was on the other side of the stadium. I steadied my gaze and answered: 'In your dreams, bastard.'

His smirk widened, I wonder if it was because he was so bored that it entertained him having some annoying banter with someone from the other side of the huge dome-like place. But before we could exchange some more words, the students immediately got more excited and the noise was deafening. My eyes quickly left Sasuke after a hard glare and darted towards the stage. And I couldn't believe my eyes.

There, on the stage, the so-called Red Flash was standing some meters away from Yahiko, looking ominous and intimidating, but cool and elegant at the same time. He looks really handsome what with the cool and charming face that he has. And damn, I'll definitely kill him later when he gets home!

"So he's the Red Flash! How cool! Nagato-sama!" Kiba shouted and I cringed inwardly. Damn you, aniki! So this is the reason why you didn't want me to approach you or look for you here!

"Naruto, you better close your eyes if you don't want to see your beloved Yahiko get beaten." Shikamaru said on my left. "This Red Flash guy is serious. His aura is too scary, like he wants nothing but for Yahiko to die." My heart felt heavy at those words.

Aniki…

Maybe their relationship was also ruined when Yahiko betrayed me. I can't blame aniki for beating the crap out of him, but… Aniki still holds Yahiko as someone important in his life. Aniki isn't the type to just abandon his friends… I wonder what caused the fight this time. Is it really because I won against Yahiko, even if just barely? But aniki doesn't seem like the type to get angry just because his younger brother has beaten one of his men.

I could hear the screams and shouts of their fans, but I tuned them out. I watched with heavy heart as the fight started. I was so used to seeing them fight. After all, the three of us always fought against one another and spar. But this time, this time it is different. This time it is real, not just some training. This time aniki really wants to defeat Yahiko. No, not just defeat him. Aniki wants Yahiko to be hurt beyond words. I can see it in the way he moves. In the way he tries to attack Yahiko's weaknesses. Yahiko couldn't even do a thing. He could just dodge and stay in defense because if he ever switched to offense, it'd be the end of him. I want to scream for aniki to just stop it, that Yahiko is still injured from our fight yesterday. I want him to know that it's okay to forgive him. Yahiko is still our friend even if he betrayed us… even if he doesn't love me anymore.

And Yahiko, even in the best of his defense, couldn't do anything against aniki's attacks. He was staggering and was clearly just standing because of his will. Aniki held no mercy for him. If he had, he would've finished the fight a long time ago. But no, he was holding out the battle and was attacking Yahiko's weaknesses without much strength. He was playing with Yahiko. Aniki… do you hate Yahiko that much? Aniki… please stop… just knock him out… You didn't have to make him feel so much pain…

My eyes left the stage reluctantly and saw Konan from the audience. She was standing, hands over her mouth and her eyes gleaming with so much tears. She was crying for Yahiko. I remembered that it was also her that pleaded aniki to stop.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru called. I wonder why his voice sounded so quiet and worried. Kiba and Chouji looked at me and they also shared the same expression.

"What?" Oh, my voice is hoarse. I must be… I looked at Konan again and slowly, I raised my hand to touch my cheeks. They're wet. I knew it. I'm crying. I really am a crybaby.

My eyes went back to the stage and I almost choked. Yahiko must have lost his consciousness and was being held by aniki on his collar. But aniki still continued to hit him on the face with the same strength. Aniki was merciless. It's not as if I didn't know where he was coming from, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to stop him.

I could barely hear the comments of my friends. I was losing it very badly.

"Man, he really is the most dangerous Knight." Kiba muttered. "To continue delivering blows on his already unconscious subordinate. So brutal…"

"Yahiko-san is still his subordinate, right? Why is he so heartless?" Chouji asked. No, please. You don't understand. Aniki is kind. He's very kind…

"Nagato-san!" Konan shouted from the audience. "Please stop! Please stop it!" Nagato didn't even act like he heard her. He continued smashing Yahiko's already bloodied face. I gritted my teeth and ran towards the front row, where I knew he could hear me. I heard Shikamaru and Kiba cursed behind me and I knew they all followed me. I was crying, and I could see that many faces now turned to me.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted behind me and immediately held me by the arm. "Don't interfere! It'll be worse if the Red Flash gets angry at you too!" I don't care though. My aniki is kind. He shouldn't be doing this to his friends. And… no matter how angry he is, aniki will never hit me… He will never hurt me… except when we spar. And even then, I always knew he was holding back. Always holding back against me…

I held on the railing separating the audience from the space leading to the stage and shouted at the top of my voice. "ANIKI, STOP IT!" At that time, he was about to give another punch to Yahiko's blood-soaked abdomen when he stopped midair. Even the audience that was cheering or screaming non-stop immediately quieted. They all heard what I shouted. But I don't care.

"Stop it… aniki…" I pleaded, already sobbing. "He's already unconscious…" Without another word, aniki dropped the body on the stage and left without looking at me. And I knew he was upset that I sided with Yahiko instead of him. I immediately struggled against Shikamaru's hold and he let go, too shocked when he heard my statement. I jumped on the fence and landed on the side of the stage. I didn't look at Yahiko because I felt Konan jumped from the fence too and aided him. I immediately dashed after my aniki who disappeared from the huge door leading to the backstage.

I ran and saw him walking briskly away. "Aniki, wait! Aniki!" He kept on walking though. "I'm sorry!" And he slowly stopped. But I didn't. I continued chasing after him and still didn't stop until I was hugging him from behind. "I'm sorry…"

"You shouldn't apologize. I did that for my own self-satisfaction." He answered, though he didn't struggle from my hold. "You see now, the Red Flash is the most troublesome Knight in Konoha Gakuen. I told you not to ever approach him or you'll be in trouble too… but you're too stubborn, Naruto."

I tightened my hug. "Aniki is kind. Even if you're troublesome, you're still my aniki. You didn't have to beat him up like that… I don't want other people saying you're the worst Knight, or the most brutal Knight… It hurts me…"

"Naruto…" He turned around and hugged me back. I could almost inhale Yahiko's blood from him. His knuckles were crimson red and they were trembling. "You're not angry that I almost killed him? I really wanted to."

"I'm not angry… I'm just upset." I answered. I realized I was still sobbing all this time. "You didn't have to do that… Why did you challenge him? You know he is no match for you…"

"Because he made you cry last night. And he beat you too." He answered and I sobbed harder. Just because of me, aniki is willing to do all that. But I don't want him to be the bad guy. He's my aniki and I don't want anyone looking at him like he is the devil incarnate. That would hurt me a lot.

"You didn't have to do that… I already beat him…" I said. "Please, let's just forgive him, aniki…" I looked up at him and saw that he wore a very sorrowful expression. I cupped his cheek with a trembling hand and I tried to smile at him, despite looking all snotty and teary-eyed. "I'm fine now. I'll just find someone else to love."

He kissed my forehead and sighed. "Earlier, he was willing to be beaten up by me. I challenged him because of you, and he said that if he could withstand the pain from my punches and attacks, then he should be given a chance to be forgiven. He lost consciousness though."

"Let's just forgive him, aniki…" I pleaded. I know that whatever Yahiko did is not worth killing him for. I love my aniki more than I love Yahiko, and I don't want aniki to be labeled as a bad person just because of our personal issues. Outsiders wouldn't understand. "Alright..?"

Aniki stared at me for a while before he answered. "I'll try. But if he ever made you cry again, I'll really beat him until he dies."

"Aniki!" I scolded. "I will cry if you ended up in jail. Haha-ue will cry too."

He smiled a little. "Then don't cry for him." He wiped some of my tears. "You just cried for him again."

"Many of these tears are for you too." I answered. Don't ever judge our brotherly relationship now, you people. I know what you're thinking there. We're just very sappy right now but we would be back to normal after all this. And maybe sooner than I thought because he already hit me on the head even before I even knew what was happening. Man, aniki is really fast.

"You idiot! You only cry for me when I'm dead." He said. "And don't you dare hug me too much with that snotty face of yours."

"Baka aniki!" I exclaimed and only hugged him tighter, purposefully wiping my snotty face on his shirt.

"Ew, Naruto!" Ah. He noticed.

And so I was sporting two lumps on my head when I came out of the stadium. Aniki said he'd go back to his quarter, I wonder what that was, and left. I decided to just walk out of the stadium, trying to ignore the shocked expression of other people.

Konan was waiting for me, or it seemed like it, when I came out. I tried to ignore her but she got on my way. "Naruto-san, I want to talk to you." I blinked when I noticed how she used '-san' even though I'm obviously younger by two years.

I looked at her, trying to figure out of she was about to challenge me because of what aniki and I did to Yahiko. But it seemed I was wrong. She looked like she just cried her heart out earlier, and I looked like that too. It would be a little too embarrassing to fight while having puffy eyes and red noses and cheeks.

"Alright." I answered. I could sense many eyes looking at us as if expecting a fight to occur.

"Somewhere private?" She said before she started to walk away. I don't need to be told twice. I immediately followed her. I know we won't have any privacy in this crowded place where all eyes are focused on us.

We walked some pathways and ended up in some wooded area where there were not much people. It's a different area from the one I used to hide from the others yesterday. After a while, she stopped and fully turned around. I had my guard up in case she suddenly felt it was now safe to attack. But she didn't. Instead, she made my eyes go wide by bowing to me.

"First, I would like to apologize because Yahiko and I hurt you with our relationship." She said with utter seriousness. "Though I will not apologize for having the relationship at all because I love Yahiko as much as you do. I love him, and I will not apologize for that." She still remained bowing. "And second, thank you for saving Yahiko earlier. I really appreciate it. Even if Yahiko–"

"I want to cut in." I said kindly. "The reason I stopped the fight earlier was because I don't want people to think that aniki is a bad person. Aniki is very kind. I don't want other people to think any other way, though I doubt I can do much about it now. Even my friends thought earlier that he's brutal and heartless."

She looked at me. "Nagato-san is a kind man. But he loses it when his younger brother is involved. Even after he branded us as traitors, Yahiko and I still served under him. We wanted to serve no other Knight than your older brother. We do not think that he is heartless, just a little reckless."

I smiled at her, though just a tad. "Thank you for serving him. How is Yahiko?"

She closed her eyes but her expression didn't change. She remained calm. Even now I still find her very beautiful, despite my jealousy and everything. "He is being taken care of by the Medics. Don't worry. He received much worse injuries when Nagato first discovered–" But she quickly stopped as she glanced at me with concern.

"Don't worry. I already know about that. Aniki told me last night." I said. And that was actually the reason why this fight occurred now. It seemed aniki called him on the phone and challenged him. "And please do take care of Yahiko. I will not take care of him anymore. I'm letting him go." I know she could have just said she'd do it even if I didn't ask her to, but I was still glad when she simply nodded. Though I said those words to her, I could still feel the ache inside my heart. It was hard, talking to her like this. But I could see the difference between the two of us very clearly that I wondered why Yahiko chose me in the first place when she was there as their friend the whole time.

Konan is, did I already said this, very beautiful. She is very calm and very far from the giggling girls that always follow the Fighters around campus. She looks very daunting and yet strangely very charming as well. And she is a woman. That is a fact I can't and won't be able to change. I am no match for her. Like I said, I knew if I was no match against someone. Through observation, I know that it is right to give it up. I'd only make things more difficult for aniki if I continue longing for Yahiko's long lost love for me. I should just really find someone to fill in the gaps that he caused to my heart.

She bowed again before she began to walk away. I watched her as she disappeared and continued to stand there for a while, unable to form any coherent thought as to where I was supposed to go.

"So you're the guy Sai was talking about." A voice I don't recognize spoke from behind me and before I could even turn around, I found myself pushed back onto a tree and pressed in between the trees' huge trunk and a body of a male.

"Wha–?" I looked at him and met pale gray eyes. He doesn't look like a pervert or anything so being trapped in between his body and the tree didn't bother me in that kind of way.

"So maybe it was really just a fluke that you beat Yahiko-senpai." He said. He has this air of arrogance which is starting to tick me. His long brunette hair is ponytailed on the back and I should've found him very gorgeous if it weren't for his annoying punky attitude. "And here I thought I caught a large fry. I didn't think it'd be a shrimp."

My eyes narrowed and I immediately pushed him away from me. "What do you want?" I asked in my most venomous voice, though that didn't seem to work on him.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke Uchiha wants you to join us and be his subordinate." He said with a tone of distaste. If they wanted me to join their side, they should've just sent the fucking Sai. He would've been better at convincing me, even if it was annoying. But this guy? No way.

"I don't have any intention of joining you." I said before I started walking away, only to feel a tight, and pretty painful, grip on my arm. I held back the urge to wince and the next moment I found myself punching the guy who immediately dodged my attacks.

And I was not one to continue looking like an idiot if I knew that what I was doing wasn't working. I might be reckless but I'm not suicidal. And so I ran. Heh, there's no way he could chase after–Argh! Why is he chasing me!?

"No wonder. It seems you really are the Red Flash's younger brother. Not even I can match up to you in running away." Neji voiced somewhere from behind. And that made me stop.

I turned to him sharply. "What did you say?" I'm not joking anymore. If he ever dared insult aniki again, I would rather get beaten up than join with this guy's friends. He was about to retaliate when we both turn to the bushy side of the forested area. I swore I sensed a presence there.

And I almost had a heart attack when there was suddenly a big octopus that lunged at me. I couldn't even react. I was so dumbstruck that I stared at the animal, wide-eyed, as its tentacles clung to me and it rapped. Wait, wait, wait! Rapped?

"Namikaze, yo! Hyuuga, yo! Kissing, yo! In the forest, yeah!" And so it rapped. "You should hide! Fools, ya fool!"

"Bee-sama?" The annoying brunette asked the octopus who was now singing to my face. And he had sunglasses. Oh. A mascot?

"Fools, ya fool! I am the great, great, yo! Hachibi yo!" Or so it said. Not that I really believed it. It's just that, I was still stupefied, you know?

"Okay, Hachibi-san, you better let go of me now." I said as I tried to rid myself of his tentacles.

"Join me, yo, Namikaze!" He removed the head part of the octopus and it revealed Bee's face, blonde hair and sunglasses.

"What?" Neji exclaimed. "Bee-sama, Sasuke Uchiha was the first to invite him."

"Fools, ya fool! It's not something like that, fool! Namikaze will join me, yo!" He bantered, which I noticed was starting tick the Hyuuga. Now that I fully looked at him, he seems to be familiar. Though I don't remember where I saw those eyes before. But before that, I think I would want to clear the misunderstanding.

"Don't you realize that I might want to join my aniki instead of siding with others?" I asked them.

"Yes, we know. But I don't think Nagato-sama will allow you in his group." Neji said as matter-of-factly. I arched an eyebrow and he continued. "As you know, both Yahiko-san and Konan-san are his subordinates, and everything will get too complicated if you join them. Let's say he'll consider it for you, but will you want that? The tension, just because of you?" I knew he might be right but it still pissed me off. He doesn't have any right to talk to me like that. He doesn't even know me.

"That doesn't mean you can just ask me to be part of your group just because you found out I'm aniki's younger brother." I answered. They should know that aniki is aniki and I am me. Aniki is strong, but that doesn't necessarily mean I am too.

"Shall we fight it then? The decision?" Neji asked with a smirk.

"What's with you?" I asked. "You clearly don't want me in your group. So why the hell would you do all this annoying shit just to make me join?"

"Because our Knight said so." He simply answered as he readied himself for battle.

"Yo! Yo! Don't fight, yo!" Bee started rapping again. So he was silent earlier because he was trying to compose what he was about to say? "I will let Namikaze, yeah! Decide for himself, fool! I will wait, yo!" And so he left.

"I won't join you, or any other group." I told Neji. "My aniki's strength is not my strength so don't confuse the two of us. I also have no intention of fighting you. I know when the condition is biased. You're an A Class and you expect me to accept such one-sided condition? Don't take me for a fool." And I started to walk away.

"If you think you can run away from Sasuke Uchiha's clutches, then you really are a fool." He told me, but I knew he is not chasing me anymore. At least for now.

And the next problem? Explaining things to Shikamaru and the others.

.

.tbc.

.

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Okay, that's it! Please review! And please continue to support this fan fict! ˆoˆ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Thanks for the reviews and supports! Here's the next chapter! ˆoˆ**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

"Why didn't you tell us that you have a brother who studies here?" Kiba asked. They were already past the upset point. They were now just full of curiosity as to what type of person aniki was. I saw them here in the cafeteria and we decided that we wanted to have a table for ourselves once in a while. And so we were here, eating lunch merrily while chatting about the events of the day. And I was doing my best too to ignore the eyes that settled on me or people that openly gawk at me. Thankfully, I was seated beside the glass window that had a venetian blind and not on the aisle where people could approach me and ask too many questions, like what happened earlier before I saw Shikamaru and the others. Shikamaru was on my left, on the aisle. In front of him was Chouji and in front of me was Kiba.

"He didn't want me to talk about him." I answered Kiba's question. "I didn't even know he's a Knight! Imagine what I felt when I saw him on the stage earlier."

"And so you cried when you saw him beating his best friend to a pulp?" Shikamaru asked. I already told them almost everything, except aniki and Yahiko's little story last summer. I told them how the three of us always played with one another, because Yahiko was aniki's childhood friend and also classmate since elementary. The two of them were inseparable.

"Sorry we kind of said some bad things about him." Chouji apologized. I nodded, accepting it. I appreciated it that they were willing to learn more about him despite what they saw earlier.

"Aniki is really kind, even if he's annoying sometimes." I snorted playfully. "But I really like him."

"And what's the other thing that you want to tell us?" Kiba asked.

"Uh, oh yeah. What does it mean when you're asked to join a Knight's group?" I asked. "Does that mean I become one of the people who revered and fight for them?"

"A Knight asked you?" Chouji asked in deep surprise, totally forgetting his midair spoonful of rice. "Naruto, that's a huge honor!"

I scrunched up my nose. "Really? Actually, that Hyuuga or whatever asked me to be part of Sasuke's group, even to the point of asking me to a fight, though we both know that we don't like each other. And then Bee-san also came and asked me to join his group. I don't know why they ask me now. Is it because of my brother?"

"No, I don't think so." We all tried our hardest to fight our instincts to suddenly jump from our seats when a voice came from underneath our table.

Sai came out and, damn you Sai!, sat in between me and Shikamaru. "Sasuke already wants you to join our group since yesterday, after your fight with Yahiko. It's not because we found out that you're Nagato-san's younger brother, you know. Sasuke doesn't care about things like that." I noticed that Sai was more polite in using my brother's name than his own Knight's, just like how Neji was.

My friends actually made some positive comments about his explanation… but that's not the problem here!

"What were you doing under our table!?" I exclaimed loudly even though he was just beside me. He covered his ears the moment I talked and that pissed me off. He removed his hands now and smiled at me.

"I didn't know Nagato-san's brother can be so energetic, so different from him." He pointed out. And I knew he was dodging the question.

"Why were you under our table, Sai?" I asked more calmly.

He chuckled, not a fake this time. "I was playing ninja and sneaking on you, Naru-chan!"

"I told you not to call me that!" I hissed. I saw Kiba snickered at the name and I glared at him, which effectively shut him up. Well, I wanted to really ask what Sai was doing but I guessed he did answer. He was sneaking on us. But… I sighed. So many questions… "Anyway, please tell Sasuke that I won't join your group."

"You tell him, Naru-chan!" He said and, I didn't know if it was on purpose or not, he decided to give me a choking hug.

"S-Sai!" I immediately blushed. I was not used to being touched so intimately, except my brother or Yahiko, or my parents of course.

A clearing of throat caught our attention and we all turned to the aisle, where aniki was obviously glaring at Sai. I saw my friends tensed, though Sai didn't. He just let go of me and continued smiling. Yep, it's a fake this time.

"Aniki, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was about to order lunch when I saw some pest trying to pester you." He said, totally lacking the emotion that suggested he was kind. I bit my lower lip. Aniki was always protective. Sai annoyed me but I didn't hate him so I kind of changed the topic subtly.

"Do you want to join us, aniki?" I asked and I had to hold back my laughter when Kiba, who was trying to appear busy by sipping his drink, coughed at it. Shikamaru eyed him meaningfully and Chouji patted him on the back. Sai openly laughed at him.

"No, I will eat in the quarter." He answered, still eyeing Sai. "And if the pest tries to pester you again, let me know." And he walked away, not caring at all about the cold atmosphere that he carried with him or the gawking and some drooling students eyeing him as he left. I swore if I was stronger, I'd beat those students. How dare they harass my aniki with their perverted eyes?

"Whew! That was close!" Sai made a show of wiping his forehead from invisible cold sweat. "Ah, that guy is so, so scary!"

"Are you mocking aniki?" I growled. I didn't like it when people talked about aniki in a negative way. That's one of the reasons why I often found myself in a fight in my previous school, because they often insult people who studies in Konoha Gakuen.

Sai chuckled. "Of course not. Anyway, I'd better be leaving now. I was just asked by Sasuke to buy him lunch, and now I was stuck here."

"Whose fault do you think that is?" Shikamaru asked boldly. And he's the one who asked me not to mess with Sasuke's subordinates. How model-like, Pineapple head. Sai merely chuckled before he stood up.

"You'll be one of Sasuke's subordinates soon. I assure you that, Naru-chan." He smiled sweetly. You fake! I can see that you're faking it, Sai!

"Hey, don't decide for him," Kiba was the one who talked. Now I'm starting to doubt that my friends aren't troublemakers. "Naruto has his own right to decide."

"He's just stubborn. But Sasuke is more stubborn than you." Sai is still smiling. "He does not take no for an answer. You will be his." Somehow the last sentence sounded a little off than the rest of the conversation; though I wonder what Sasuke can do to make me become his subordinate. I hope he won't use aniki against me. I'd never forgive him if he did.

And Sai left.

I sighed. "Somehow this day is becoming weirder and weirder."

"You can't be any more right." Shikamaru yawned. "This is becoming more and more troublesome."

"Now that I think about it, the two of you have the same surname." Kiba mused, looking totally surprised. Obviously he is talking about aniki and me. "Why didn't I think of that before?" He sighed. "Though no one actually realized that the two of you were related since he's a redhead and you're a blonde. And you look all rich while he looks like a gangster."

Chouji nodded in agreement before I could even react to the slight insult to aniki. "Total opposites."

"They have the same eye color. They have the same accent. They have the same body built, a little muscled though slender." Shikamaru opposed, speaking with a casual tone. "They have the same aura when they are angry. And they have the same stance when fighting. And they have the same strength, being as fast as a flash." I blinked at him. I always thought that aniki and I are really polar opposites. But I guess we have many things in common than we both realized. And it's thanks to Shikamaru that I realized those things now.

I chuckled. "Thank you." He arched an eyebrow at me. "Well, I always thought that aniki and I were total opposites of each other, no matter how hard I try to be like him."

Chouji and Kiba shared a glance before Kiba spoke. "Naruto, we think that you're fine the way you are. There's no need to compare yourself to Nagato-sama. I'm sure he doesn't want that too." I smiled. Well, that was new.

"Anyway, these glances, gawking, and stares are getting too annoying. I want to get out of here." Shikamaru said and I muttered an apology. "You're not the one staring or gawking at us so it's not your fault."

"I bet they're wondering why the younger sibling of the great Nagato Namikaze hangs around losers like us." Chouji murmured, feeling totally pessimistic about what's happening.

"Well, I'm not a loser." Kiba scoffed. "If you think you are, then I don't give a damn. But don't include me in the loser section."

"I don't think any of you are, Chouji." I answered seriously, looking at Chouji. "You're my friends. Those people are just envious because they think that befriending me will make them closer to their Nagato-sama." Chouji brightened and Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, let's just ignore them and leave this place." Shikamaru stood up from his seat and we all followed. "Don't get into any more fights, Naruto." He warned before he and Chouji walked towards the location of their next class and Kiba and I walked the opposite direction.

After that, more and more people tried to get my attention in hopes that if they become my friends, they would be able to get closer to aniki too. Or at least that's what I think. You might think I'm much of a paranoid. But I can't help it. No one was willing to be my friend during my first and second day here, and now they are giggling at the sight of me. It makes me shudder inwardly.

"Man, you've become a total celebrity, Naruto." Kiba pointed as we walked. Both his hands were at the back of his head while he walked rather lazily.

"The celebrity is my aniki, not me." I answered, sighing. "I can't believe they really think that getting close to me is the same as getting closer to aniki." He shrugged as he yawned. I hate it when people gawk at me, and I shudder to think what those drooling females are thinking while their eyes continued to ravage me with their smoldering gaze.

"Anyway, Naruto." He patted me on the shoulder. "Try to get away from fights. Some Fighters are really trying to avenge themselves from your brother. They might think that one way to make your brother pay is to get you." I smiled at him before I nodded. Yep, Kiba was also a worrywart like Shikamaru and Chouji. "Be careful, man."

"Yeah, you too, Kiba." I waved at him before we parted. His next class was to the right while I was to go left. I continued walking despite the annoying stares and attempted flirting of some females. Man, they are getting more and more annoying by the second. I shudder to think what will await me inside the classrooms. And so I decided to go to the place I went to yesterday.

The grass was nice and I was clearly hidden from everyone because the bushes were thick. I lay on my back and closed my eyes.

"You're here again." A voice said. Man, and here I am trying my best to be hidden from sight. I opened my eyes and saw him. He was the guy from yesterday. Yep, the very beautiful guy from yesterday.

"You're… Haku, right?" I asked and he looked glad that I remembered. His long silky brunette hair created small waves as he nodded. He was really very beautiful, if I said so myself.

"And you're Naruto." He smiled. "Can I sit here with you?" I narrowed my eyes before I nodded. Well, I knew him even before everyone knew about my relationship with aniki or even before I fought against Yahiko, so I guess he doesn't have any ill intentions. Or so I hope. "Do you not trust me being so close?" He asked when I remained guarded.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that people keep on attacking me and… maybe I'm just getting paranoid." I lay on my back again and closed my eyes, contented at the peace and quiet despite the presence of another person. Haku's presence is warm and gentle. If he ever has any ill intention towards me, he is too good at hiding it. I sensed him leaned on the trunk just a foot beside me and relaxed.

We stayed quiet for a while, at least until he talked. "Do you mind if I ask some questions? I'm really curious about you, Naruto. I heard that many students are trying to get closer to you, not only because of your brother, but because two Knights asked you to join their side."

I heaved a sigh, a contented one. I knew Haku is invading my comfort zone, but he is doing it too gently that I almost don't mind. "What questions?"

"Um, perhaps, why did you stop Nagato-san earlier?" He asked quietly. "I can see that no one knows that the two of you are related at all. But you're earlier actions…"

"I don't want to answer that. It's too personal." I answered, still having my eyes closed. I expected him to get angry or upset, but he didn't. His aura still remained as relaxed as earlier, and just as warm and gentle. And then I decided to ask him a question of my own. "What do you think of aniki?"

He chuckled. "What an old way of calling your brother." I opened my eyes and looked at his gentle chocolate orbs. "Nagato-san is a very cold person when he's here in school. He doesn't talk much and is generally very quiet and cool. But despite that, he rose to the top when he was just a first year, or so I was told, and ruled everyone. He is feared by everyone because of his merciless actions. But many students revere him because he is generally quiet and is not arrogant." I laughed at that. Aniki is one of the most prideful people I know, next only to Minato and Kushina of course.

"You like Nagato-san." He pointed out. "It seems you share a very strong bond. It's obviously a very strong one, because Nagato-san never listened to anyone before. And yet he listened to you earlier. He stopped when you told him to."

"Aniki is kind. He just doesn't know how to express his emotions very well." I answered. It seems everyone really does fear him. No wonder he told me not to tell anyone of our relationship because it would be troublesome. And now I'm starting to see that it is. But I don't have any regret.

"I want to be your friend too, Naruto." He said. "Not because I want to be close to your brother or because I want to be popular or anything. I already want to be friends with you ever since yesterday. I want to be friends with you because I'm fond of you." I looked at him seriously. Did he seriously mean that? He is way too blunt about his feelings. Or does he have any ulterior motives. Ugh… Here I go again with the paranoia…

"Alright." I grinned at him. "Do you want to meet my friends too?" He was about answer when we were interrupted by the rustling of the bushes and a very loud shout.

"THERE YOU ARE! YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME!?" Ugh… I already knew the owner of the voice even before I saw his face. But before I could even react, Haku was already on his heels and was holding the intruder with a very tight grip. Konohamaru screamed in pain and I was immediately beside them.

"Haku, stop it!" I immediately grabbed Konohamaru from him and looked at the childish raven. "Are you alright?"

Konohamaru snorted. "Of course, Naruto! Look at this!" He showed me his earrings and I couldn't help but grin.

"Konohamaru! You've leveled up!" I chuckled as I gave him a choking brotherly hug. Haku watched us in confusion. I looked at him as put my arms around Konohamaru's shoulders. Yep, Konohamaru is shorter than me. And that is saying something because I always thought I'm short for my age. "Haku, this is Konohamaru. Konohamaru, that's Haku." Konohamaru crossed his arms over his chest and snorted. I arched an eyebrow at him and he started whining like a child.

"What? He just attacked me, Naruto! You can't expect me to be all so friendly!" He reasoned, though with some exaggerated movements.

Haku simply gave a casual reply. "If you haven't sneaked on us and suddenly blurted out some nonsense, then I wouldn't have attacked you, probably." I chuckled when Konohamaru looked like he was trying to think of a smart retort, in vain.

"Anyway," Konohamaru chose to ignore the second year. "Naruto, you liar! You promised to fight me yesterday if I guard the perimeter! But you disappeared!" Uh oh.

"Uh… I was called to the office, Konohamaru." I reasoned, but it didn't work. He was sulking. I sighed. I suddenly felt like an older brother trying to make his younger brother understand reason. I wonder if aniki had a hard time with me too when I was younger. "I wasn't lying. Look." I showed him my earring just to make it more realistic and I swore his eyes almost bulged out of his sockets.

"Naruto! You're D Class now!" He exclaimed. He then arrogantly smirked. "But I can still beat you to a pulp!" I heard a rustle of bushes and saw Udon emerged. He looks afraid for Konohamaru. He doesn't need to worry though. I'm fond of the boy. I won't hurt him. At least not too much… Heh.

"Oh really?" I played along. Konohamaru's eyes narrowed considerably at me before he decided to settle into an offensive stance. Haku chuckled at us and sat on his earlier position, leaning on the trunk, as he watched us with quiet amusement.

"I'll beat you and become a Knight, Naruto!" He shouted before he attacked so suddenly. Damn, how would beating me make him a Knight? I settled into a defensive stance, not really wanting to fight him seriously, and blocked all of his attacks. Konohamaru's attacks were seriously poorer than my last battle. Of course, that was to be expected since my last opponent was Yahiko. "Damn you, you're not taking me seriously!" He gritted his teeth, clearly frustrated that I was only blocking. I remembered when I used to say the same thing to Yahiko and aniki. I wonder if this was how they felt. I'm fond of Konohamaru and I don't want to hurt him. And yet, he expects me to.

I gave him a punch which held little power at all, or so I thought until he clutched his stomach tightly the part where I hit him, and knelt on the ground as he let out a small whimper. "Konohamaru?" I called. I don't want to continue a fight that I'm so not seriously into.

And then all of a sudden he stood up and grinned, acting as if nothing actually happened. "I'll definitely make you cry next time, Naruto!" I smiled. He let Udon help him walk away.

"You're very kind." Haku said from behind me. "That punch holds almost very little power." I looked at him and I saw that he looks amused. Well, I don't know when I started getting stronger, but I guess these everyday fights are helping a bit. "Anyway, I have a class. So, see you around, Naruto." He waved and smiled at me sweetly before he disappeared behind some bushes.

Well, at least I'd have the place all to myself for now. I lay on my back and closed my eyes again. Some peace and quiet…

"Naruto-kun!" Or so I hoped. I looked up and saw Lee running towards me. Oh Kami…

"Lee?" I asked. "What's wrong?" Though I already have an idea.

"I challenge you to a fight, Naruto!" Lee said with so much enthusiasm as he stopped in front me. Ugh… Another fight obsessed weirdo. His enthusiasm alone can already defeat me. Why not just challenge those who are stronger than him? He is a level higher than me for fucking's sake.

"Lee, my level is lower than yours." I reminded him, but he was not deterred. Oh, damn… I sat up straight and looked at him directly in the eyes. "I refuse to fight you, Lee."

Lee narrowed his eyes, obviously thinking of something that would make me change my mind. It was amusing as well as annoying to watch him fidget like he was really itching to do it. But with someone as enthusiastic as Lee, I doubt I would have chance of winning. Lee, as I've heard, is really enthusiastic and is almost a master of many martial arts. I might be reckless, but I'm not suicidal.

"But Naruto, I–" Lee was cut off when a voiced suddenly interrupted him.

"Shouldn't you be fighting someone else?" Even I have to turn to the new arrival in barely hidden surprise.

"S-Sasuke-sama!" Lee looked more enthusiastic now. Ugh.

Sasuke emerged from the bushes and looked at me with that stony face of his. It was annoying, to say the least. "Sorry, but Naruto and I have a duel to settle first." Lee's eyes widened at that, and so did mine. What the hell is he talking about!? I don't remember ever challenging him and vice versa! Argh! Sasuke, you bastard! Just what do you really want?

"Can I watch?" Lee looked hopeful and Sasuke smirked.

"It's something intimate. You might even want to cover your eyes." He uttered and Lee blushed.

"Okay then. I'll leave!" He grinned at Sasuke and winked at me, to my horror.

I glared at Sasuke who didn't even look the least intimidated. "What the hell was that about? I didn't challenge you nor did you challenge me, bastard."

"As noisy as always." Sasuke only looked at me with boredom. "Shouldn't you be thanking me that I got rid of him for you?"

"I didn't need your help." I merely answered. I doubt that people like him give their service without taking something in return anyway. It's better to be on the safe ground.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at me. "You better prepare some explanation as to why you won't join my group." His tone was too serious for my liking, and it's making me have an impression that Lee would be the last person to see me alive before my killer strikes.

I sighed, straining my head to look at him directly. "Can you sit down? You're towering over me and I'm straining my head." He looked at me in annoyance before he sat on the ground in front of me, way too close for my liking. But at least it's better. "I do not intend to join your group because… if I ever want to join a group, I want it to be aniki's."

His eyes narrowed. But he was the one who wanted some explanation and I was just giving him one. And his next answer, one I didn't expect, upset me. "So you're sucking up to your brother now that you experienced what it's like to gain people's attention? Earlier, you purposefully shouted the words 'aniki' just to make people notice you, right?" He snickered and I felt my face hardened. "I doubt he'll let you in his group anyway. You're much too weak to be by his side, dobe."

I understood that. I understood what he said, but it still so fucking hurt that he voiced it directly to me. So, while all the lower classes gawk and stare at me because I am my brother's sibling, the higher class Fighters think that I'm using my brother to gain attention to myself? They think that I'm not strong enough to stand beside him? Do they really think that I will use his reputation for my own selfish benefits?

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" He smirked, clearly enjoying my reaction as the pain slowly reached my physical feature.

I know that if my mind was any clearer, I would have held back. But of course it wasn't. Anyway, it wasn't my fault. He was the one who said such bastardly things to me.

I stood up and immediately grabbed him by the collar of his uniform, my eyes seeing red. He looked surprised for a while, it was obvious that he was not used to being treated so harshly like that, and I took that opportunity to bring my fist directly to his face. Oh, you think that because I'm talking so casually right now that the event was a casual one? Wrong. The blow was so swift that his eyes widened just as it landed on one of his cheeks. He stumbled backwards without any poise, and I would've felt bad for him, if it weren't for the fact that I was too angry to care, even if somewhere deep inside me I didn't like how his smug expression turned into one of pain so concealed that I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't used to reading an enemy. Even if I'm used to fighting, I'm not used to seeing an opponent in pain. Perhaps you might think that I'm such a sissy or something, but my conscience is not something to be underestimated. And I could feel the pang of guilt slowly eating me from the inside as he slowly looked at me, not with anger, but with pure shock and pain from the hit. And I turned around and left him without another word.

I didn't think he would look at me like that. I thought he would get angry and attack me too. But his expression, his usual cold demeanor covered with pain, was something that affected me hard. I don't know why, but I don't like it. It made me feel like I was the most awful person alive. Damn you, Sasuke bastard… And it wasn't even my fault that I hit you…

That afternoon, I didn't bother hiding anymore. I fought anyone who dared challenge me. I fought groups of F, E, or D Class Fighters and I didn't stop to think. I know I was being weak by letting the bastard's words root in my heart. But somehow, realizing that I'm nothing but trouble to aniki, I can't help but want to cry. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. So instead, I fought and fought and fought mindlessly. I let my instincts lead me and I stopped thinking of the stuck up raven who purposefully hurt me just because I turned his invitation down. I didn't want to remember Sasuke's harsh words, or his pained expression. I didn't want to think about him at all. And so the students who dared get in my way that afternoon only got into trouble.

And by the end of the afternoon, I received a message from the Chairman calling me to his office.

"And why the long face?" Orochimaru asked when I entered his office. "Did you have a rough day?" He asked, eyes full of knowledge of everything that is happening. "I told you you'd have a rough day, _Namikaze, _because you're brother experienced this too."

I looked at him, not really wanting to seem rude but not at all interested in his ramblings. I know my brother's life. He'd had a rough time here when he was a first year because of the color of his hair. It stands out too much, just like how mine does. Our hair is just too much bright and often calls unwanted attention to us. But aniki never complained, so neither would I…

Orochimaru chuckled at the broken sight of me, or so I was thinking inside my paranoid head that that's the reason he was laughing. "Surrender your magatama."

My eyes narrowed at that.

"Do you have to be suspicious of everything, Namikaze?" He asked in amusement as he brought out a small red box. "I will replace your beloved magatama with a different color, so you should give it to me."

I scowled at his rudeness as I took off the earring from my ear. I gave it to him quietly as he handed me the box. I sighed as I opened it and gazed at the beautiful blue-colored magatama inside it. So, I'm a C Class now huh… I admired it for a while, the scowl slowly easing off my feature, before I took and wore it. I murmured some half-hearted gratitude out of polite conduct than real appreciation of what he'd given me. I was far too absorbed in my own thoughts to actually be myself.

"Oh, by the way." Orochimaru smiled creepily. "Don't fight with anyone for the next two weeks. You'll get detention if you do."

My attention focused on him with those words. "Wha–? Why?"

"It's because the Sentouki Tournament is coming up. Students need to reserve their strength for it. And your magatama won't pick up any fight with other students during those times anyway so there's really no reason to fight."

"Not even practice?" I asked. I really don't know what this Sentouki Tournament is, but it is the least of my problems at the moment so I don't really care.

"Detention, Namikaze." Orochimaru smiled, creepier than the one earlier. "And please refrain from fighting outside school too. That is, if you don't want to have aching muscles or staying at the hospital during the supposed tournament. All Fighters are required to attend, by the way. You can treat it as an exam." He smirked. "A one of a kind examination that makes students exert not only sweat but also blood."

Literally, huh?

And so, aniki… I promise I will so cook you dinner if you train me.

.

.tbc.

.

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Uhm… review? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Hi, there! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**For those who asked, well, it's not that Naruto recovered quickly. Let's just say, he's truly tough in the sense that if Yahiko is happy, then he's willing to be happy for the guy. Not to mention he hasn't really experienced true love yet. And he's about to experience it with someone else. Defintely not Yahiko, and definitely Sasuke. **

**.**

**Chapter 10**

"Detention, Namikaze." Orochimaru smiled, creepier than the one earlier. "And please refrain from fighting outside school too. If you don't want to have aching muscles or staying at the hospital during the supposed tournament. All Fighters are required to attend, by the way. You can treat it as an exam." He smirked. "A one of a kind examination that makes students exert not only sweat but also blood."

I could feel the blood draining from my face from those words. Surely it was just some friendly game, right? Some friendly tournament, right? But as far as I had witnessed in the first three days that I transferred here, there was nothing game-like in the way students played in this school.

Damn…

And then there's the whole Sasuke bastard ordeal. I wonder if he and his underlings would ambush me somewhere outside the school. But hey, Orochimaru said that fighting was banned for two weeks, right? So I guessed there would be no one who'd kidnap me and disembowel me for hitting one of the Knights, right? Right? Please tell me I'm right! I certainly don't want to end up cemented in a barrel sinking in Konoha Bay!

In the end, I went back to the place where I last saw Sasuke bastard Uchiha. Of course, I was not hiding… I really wasn't! I lay down on my back on the soft ground again and looked at the sky. Or at least I looked at above. It wasn't really the sky that I saw, but the quiet leaves rustling against one another on the branches of the trees. In between them were tiny rays of light coming from the sun, but it wasn't enough to reach me permanently because the leaves were shifting and so were the rays. It was calming, looking at those leaves. I sighed.

Maybe I should go to my class.

The time was in the middle of the second period, and I was sure that teacher Shizune would never hear the end of it if I came inside the classroom now. No, this school is different, right? Maybe I should go? And I sighed again. Since when did I become someone who ditches classes just for the fun of it? Have I truly become one of these delinquents too?

But it's no matter. Since I already decided to go to class, I will definitely go.

And with my newfound determination to go to class, I padded down the corridors leading to the classroom where Mathematics 101 would be taught. I exhaled when I reached the door. It was closed. I bit my lower lip and I could feel my hands getting clammy. Maybe this isn't a good idea after all? I think that it is far scarier to face an angry teacher than to face a hoard of B Class students. You'd think I would say A Class or S Class? No, like I said, I was reckless, but not suicidal. And–

"Are you coming in or not?" A voice from behind the door said and that snapped me out of my thought. The door suddenly slammed open and a glaring Shizune looked down at me with piercing dark eyes. "Well?"

"Uh… sorry, I'm late." I gulped. But other than that, I tried my best not to show just how much I was regretting having the sudden urge to go to her class.

I felt relief when she seemed to have calmed down a bit at my apology. "Very well then, don't waste any more of my time by standing there. Get inside."

I nodded and walked inside the classroom just as some buzz of whispers reached my ears. I pretended not to notice even if it was so fucking annoying. I looked for an empty chair and found one. And fuck. What do you know? It's in between that Sakura girl and that blondie. Really, fuck. This is going to be the longest second period ever. And as usual, they were chatting endlessly, facing each other. I wonder why they didn't just sit beside one another just to save a bit of their dignity.

I glared at them before I sat in between them. They didn't seem to mind it though. They continued chatting like no one just sat in between them. Fuck. And as for Shizune, she continued teaching without any heed to the conversation taking place quite loudly on my either sides.

"Did you see it? I heard it was a kind of foul play." Sakura asked, leaning her head a bit on my side. The blondie also did and now I felt like I was the one who needed to lower my head so they could see each other better.

"Yeah, it seems someone managed to sneak up on him and punch him." The blondie answered just beside my ear, much to my annoyance. "I swear if I knew who hit Sasuke-sama, I'll kill that person." Oh. That person is here though. But you would never know. Heh.

"Hey, Ino. Did you know that that Namikaze guy is the younger brother of Nagato-sama?" Sakura asked the blondie whose name is apparently Ino and my eyes almost widened at her. How could she even ask that in front of me? The damn bitch! Is she annoying me on purpose?

I can feel other eyes starting to look at the two of them, as if wanting them to stop because the subject of their fucking conversation is just in between them. But no one dared say their thoughts, and thus the two ignorant chatters continued like there was no teacher talking in front.

"I heard that he made a scene in the stadium earlier." Ino grimaced. "How lucky, for him to be Nagato-sama's younger brother! But I heard he isn't like Nagato-sama at all." Oh, okay. So they don't know who I am, at least not personally. Well, basically, they were just my classmate in this subject, which I didn't even bothered going to except during the first day of class, and in P.E., which they didn't like going to.

"Nagato-sama is very handsome, and yet very cold and brutal, especially when he fights. But his younger brother is the total opposite. I heard he was crying as he ran after his brother." Sakura bitch said. I could feel my fist tightening on my lap. I tried to focus my attention on Shizune, but it was no use. They were practically speaking on my either ears. It was frustrating and annoying at the same time. I wish they are males so I could just punch them and leave the fucking classroom.

I tried to tune them out, but every time my aniki's or my name was said out loud, my focus returned to them with vengeance. I gritted my teeth. They are really trying to find out how thin my patience is. If they were doing this on purpose, I would say they'd already won. But if they were pretty oblivious of their surrounding, like how it appeared to be, I'd say I still wanted to punch them for being ignorant fools.

"And Nagato-sama, yesterday–" Sakura started, but I lost it all.

"Can you please just shut up?" I turned my attention to her. "I'm trying to fucking listen to the teacher and all I could hear was your annoying high-pitched voice." Many snickers echoed my comment and I was contented that the silent giggles of other females and snickers of other males brought the two out of their supposed trance to one another.

They both stopped and glared at me, as if seeing me for the first time. But I didn't care. I was able to convey my message, and I was happy. But then it seemed the two of them wouldn't let it go just yet.

"What do you mean shut up!? Who do you think you are, huh?" She bellowed, literally taking the whole classroom's attention. Oh, so fucking embarrassing. If she was my girlfriend, considering I was insane enough to fall for someone like her, I'd probably die of shame for being her lover.

"So fucking annoying." Ino voiced in disgust on my other side. But I didn't care. At least they weren't talking about aniki and me anymore.

"Haruno, Yamanaka, Namikaze." Shizune called our names in the coldest of all possible tone of voice as she glared at each of us. "If you don't want to listen, get out."

Sakura was about to talk but she stopped when she seemed to have realized what Shizune called me. She turned her attention to me and gaped. Ino's eyes widened and I pretended not to see them.

"I'll listen." I answered, directly looking at Shizune whose glare was now directed at the two gaping females who seemed to have nothing better to do in their lives.

"…Just because you're Nagato-sama's younger brother doesn't mean we'll treat you with the same respect!" Sakura hissed at me when she recovered from her shock. "Just because you can suck up to him–" And she stopped when she received a particularly cold Namikaze glare, courtesy of me. I would be able to take it if it was Sasuke who said it, even if I punched him, because the guy is strong. He has the right to react. But if these females were to tell me that I was sucking up to my brother, then all hell would break lose. And aniki might look like a cute kitten incapable of harming anyone in comparison to me when I finally lose it.

Or maybe that's what they wanted? Some fun in this boring classroom?

Sakura was pissed but she couldn't say anything else because even if I was cute, and I was saying the truth just now, my glare was not a second rate. It was one of the few tricks that I perfected together with aniki, being on the receiving end of it for almost all our lives, courtesy of one Minato Namikaze when pissed.

Yep, aniki and I took after chichi-ue after all. And he would surely kill us if he learned that we claimed we took after him and we went to fight against other students. Oh, the dishonor! Heh!

And so one pink-haired female could do nothing but fume inside while attempting to glare back at me. Ino had a different reaction though, and I'm not sure I want it either, if the glazed eyes that feels like slowly undressing me is any indication.

After a while, the bell rang and I was just so happy to go to my next class. And I hope there would be no annoying seatmates anymore. I stood up and carried my bag, intending to walk out of the classroom immediately.

"Where are you going?" A voice so foreign and yet so painstakingly familiar spoke with ridiculous arrogance, and everyone seemed to have stopped breathing and moving. Sakura and Ino's eyes widened and I don't think I'd want to turn around to know who said it.

But I exhaled and turned around anyway. No wonder Sasuke looked familiar when I first saw him at the parking lot. Or at least I thought that's the first time I saw him. Now that I see him here in the classroom, looking at me with his usual bored expression while his arms crossed over his chest, everything seems to have re-winded in my memory and I even fucking remember how I admired–, no, past is past. Let's just forget it.

I see he is still nursing the cheek that I so mercilessly punched earlier. I kind of bit the inside of my cheek so I won't look at the bluish skin so obviously.

I arched an eyebrow at him, silently questioning him about the earlier interruption, and he actually looked amused. His eyes looked too cool and dark that I could feel myself being pulled in. This bastard is really dangerous. His eyes slowly darted off my face and then to the blue magatama dangling on my ear, indicating that I'm now a C Class. His eyes darkened for some reason and I decided I was far better off not knowing what was behind it, especially since it doesn't look like anger anyway. I stared at him for a while and when I learned that he would not talk, I decided to ignore him and turned around once more in the direction of the door. But his next words made me stopped completely.

"I suggest you start praying, dobe." He smirked, I swore he did even if I couldn't see his exact expression, but his entire tone was serious. "I challenge you to a fight." And my eyes widened. He is serious, very.

I heard some gasps in the background but I didn't care. It wasn't like they were the ones challenged anyway.

I immediately turned around and narrowed my eyes at him, refusing to let my fear show. Like I said, I might be reckless, but I'm not suicidal. "…I refuse." I might have caught him off-guard earlier, but I'm 100% sure he'd do everything to pummel me to the ground in a serious fight. Aniki is so fucking strong, and Bee-san too. And if the aura that that Kimimarou emits is any indication, I'd say he's far more dangerous than Bee. And Sasuke… Well, Sasuke _is_ one of them, even if he sometimes he doesn't look like it.

He smirked, though I was sure he was not pleased. "I suggest you accept. It's for your own benefit too. To punch me is asking for a challenge, dobe." I heard some gasps again. It seems they finally caught up the fact that I was the one who punched their pretty-face but scary idol.

"I suggest you stop harassing Naruto-nii-chan!" Ugh! Where did he come from!? Sasuke arched at eyebrow at the person behind me just as I looked over my shoulder and saw, to my horror, Konohamaru standing on top of a chair with his hands crossed over his chest. "Don't touch Naruto-nii-chan! He's my opponent!" More ugh! Had he lost his mind? I know he is now an E Class and all, but… that didn't mean he could just enter someone else's room and proclaim that I was his opponent! And to Sasuke of all people! Kami, Sasuke is a black magatama holder! Not even I have the courage to have a duel with him!

And why is he calling me nii-chan all of a sudden!? It's disturbing!

"I didn't know you have a little brother in tow, Namikaze." Sasuke asked, still with an arched eyebrow and I heard some snickers from my other classmates. Tch, they were only good during times like this. And oh wow, this is the first time Sasuke the bastard called me by my name. No, surname actually. Not that it just made me happy, not at all! You hear me, Sasuke! Ahem, so… uh, maybe it did make me happy just a little, _just a little_. But that's that, okay?!

I sighed. "I don't have time with you, Sasuke. What do you really want?" It seems it's the very first time anyone has heard Sasuke being called by his name alone without any honorific. My classmates looked too shocked to react. No, actually, they look horrified, as if they're expecting Sasuke to suddenly attack me now. Even Sakura and Ino were gaping, eyes as wide as saucers. I beat them to that, didn't I? Heh. Only Konohamaru didn't react like the others, not that I expect him to. And the fact that Sasuke didn't seem to mind either gave me courage, just a little courage, to continue calling him _that_ if I wasn't too pissed to call him 'bastard.'

And so, Sasuke's eyes narrowed in irritation, not fro the fact that I called him by name but probably because of the fact that I show no respect to him. Heh, only Sasuke is capable of looking amused in one second and annoyed at the next. Well, I knew it was because I was being rude to him in front of so many people. He gritted his teeth and almost spat the words. "You know what I want, dobe." No. No, I don't think I know. Though I probably had an idea…

And don't so casually say it like that, bastard! Especially with that cool voice of yours! Now look at the faces of those students. I think they're highly misunderstanding the situation!

And nice, he was back on the nickname/insult calling again. Cool. I can't help but sigh. "…I won't join you, Sasuke." I answered exasperatedly. "Stop pestering me."

He didn't look like he would do it though. Sasuke the prick was as unfazed as ever. "I wonder how your friends will react if they suddenly found themselves the target of everyone." He voiced coolly, and I glared at him.

"If you'll resort to threats just because I refuse to join you, then you are far from gaining my trust, let alone my acceptance." I gritted my teeth. I knew I was probably provoking him, and my friends would probably not appreciate it that they were being involved in this, but I didn't want to surrender to him just yet. "I'm leaving."

"I'll be waiting, dobe." I heard him say , but I didn't act like I heard it. What's the point of reacting if I wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway?

And I walked out of the classroom, ignoring the stares and the sudden glares directed at me. Konohamaru tried to follow me but it seemed he found some other Fighters along the way and issued a challenge. Orochimaru said that this day would be the last day when people could freely fight one another so I guess the idiot would be fine. Starting tomorrow though, there would be detention to anyone caught fighting. And tomorrow was Friday. I don't think anyone would want to spend their weekend in the hospital, right?

I went directly to my next class; by now used to the stares directed at me, thought it still somehow made me irked. I immediately sat in the chair at the far back and stared outside the window while waiting for Ebisu pervert.

But really, now that I think about it, Sasuke is kind of… a little… just a little… kind. He challenged me, and I easily refused him. On top of that, I didn't show him any form of respect. I even punched him earlier. AND, I kind of humiliated him in front of everyone just now. But still, if he wanted to, he could've just humiliated me in the same way in front of everybody. He could've just punched me earlier just to prove his strength. He could've just fought me even if I refused like what those other students usually do. But he didn't. He merely used words to threaten me, without actually trying to overwhelm me at all. He didn't use force and violence because he knows he doesn't have anything to prove to anyone. I find those kinds of people the more dangerous and respectable than those who to act tough in front of their opponents. So, all in all, he only wanted to talk earlier. And as annoying as it sounds, I can't help but smile.

"Uh, you're Naruto, right?" A voice asked and I sharply turned around to look at her, making her flinch at my gaze. And then I felt my eyes softened.

"Rin?" I asked, unsure if she was really the girl who bandaged me thoroughly over a simple cut. Not that I was unthankful. Far from that, actually. She brightened at the fact that I remembered her and nodded.

"Um… Hi, N-Naruto-kun. Uh… May I ask you a question? Um… A-Are you really N-Nagato-sama's younger brother?" Oh. I forgot that she was my classmate too. Hinata looked at me shyly while waiting for her answer. I nodded and she seemed satisfied.

"Heh, you knew each other?" Rin asked her enthusiastically, and I wanted to stop her because Hinata seemed a little embarrassed by her constant harassment. She and I nodded in uncertainty. Well, it's not that we really knew each other. We just knew each other's name and we're just seatmates in this particular subject. That's all. But I guess I wasn't that much of a snob to not consider her an acquaintance.

"I'll seat here then." She said brightly as she sat at the seat in front of Hinata before she turned towards us again. "Hey, Hinata, can you teach me about the bandaging thing?" Yes, someone ought to teach her those things.

Hinata considerably blushed as she fidgeted in her seat. It seemed she was embarrassed again. "I, uh, I… I'm not that good… Maybe Sakura-san…" And my eyebrow twitched in irritation at the name mentioned.

"Nah, I don't like her even if she excels so much." Rin fanned her hand in the air to indicate that she refused. "She's good, I can see that much. But her attitude is… you know…" I couldn't agree more, though I didn't know she excelled as a Medic.

Ebisu came in at that moment and I heard Rin groaned as she sat properly. The next several minutes were filled with lectures about Societal Values and everything under the sun while he constantly peaked at beautiful female students from behind his glasses.

"Okay, that's it. You better turn in your paper next meeting, meaning tomorrow." Ebisu said. "And there will be no exception or extension of due date if you're not pretty. So males, wear a skirt if you can't pass your paper tomorrow." Some students laughed at the joke, though I didn't think he was joking. Now I think I should just plainly not associate with him, if he really swings both ways.

I stretched and yawned in my seat before I stood up. Hinata, Rin, and I went to our separate locker rooms and changed into our P.E. uniforms before we all went to the gymnasium. Rin was chatting endlessly while Hinata and I silently listened. Hinata would put some comments here and there and I would chat once in a while, but mostly it was Rin who did the talking.

After we got into the gymnasium, it was my turn to look shocked at my friends. Not that they weren't shocked to see me with a blue magatama earring. But Chouji who said he would not fight has so many bruises and bandages and now has a yellow magatama earring. He is an E Class now. Kiba is now D Class like Shikamaru and looks worse than Chouji. He even has one black eye. Only Shikamaru remained the same.

"Uh, hey…" I looked at them unsurely. "What happened to you, guys?"

Kiba chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. I noticed that it is Kiba's habit when he is embarrassed or nervous. "Err, we got into a fight. I wasn't able to go to the classroom because some Fighters ambushed me… or something like that."

Chouji grinned. "It's okay, Naruto. There's no need to worry." He said when he noticed that I look really concerned at their bruises. I'm not really used to having those kinds of bluish marks and everything because I heal fast. But that doesn't mean I can't imagine how that would feel.

"Now you know how we feel when you come here one level higher with some bandages here and there." Shikamaru teased and I rolled my eyes in his direction. He chuckled before he turned to Chouji. "But really, Chouji. You told me that you would only go to the restroom and when you came back, an hour later, you already have those. What happened?"

Kiba and Chouji looked at each other, as if silently communicating. They were probably asking one another if it's okay to talk about it. Well, for me it seems that the fight was done with the two of them together in one place. Their silent communication continued for a while before they decided that Kiba would talk.

Kiba scratched his head again before he chuckled, a little embarrassed. "Well, you said that Chouji went to the restroom right?" Shikamaru's eyes narrowed before he nodded. "You see, there were people waiting for him downstairs and they cornered him before he even had the chance to go and have a leak. It's just a matter of coincidence that I was passing by and saw the entire scene… And both of us got beaten to a pulp… but we managed to beat them up too. Sort of…"

Shikamaru and I nodded. But we were both not satisfied with their explanation. We know Kiba wasn't lying, but he wasn't saying everything either.

"Who were those people?" I asked, totally looking out for his reaction. My eyes narrowed when he slightly paled at the question. I noticed that Shikamaru had the same reaction as me.

"They're just some thugs." Chouji came to the brunette's rescue and I can't help but feel that they were accomplice in hiding things. But like I said, I'm not the kind to pry on other people's business, even if they are my friends, especially if they don't look like they would want to share any time soon.

"Umm…" Oh. I forgot. Rin and Hinata are both still with me. Rin voiced to get our attention. "The class is about to start, guys." She smiled timidly. Hinata, who is behind her, nodded in assent.

All of us decided that we would postpone whatever it was that we were talking about and save it for later. I also haven't told them yet about Sasuke's apparent challenge which I so wholeheartedly refused. I sighed. If only the bastard knew what the word 'give up' means.

And so, P.E. started with all of us doing everything half-heartedly, each in his own world and thinking of who-knows-what. Of course, I know what I'm thinking about. It's the one and only raven bastard, as it has been these past few hours. Of course I'd think of him. And it's not because of what you all think.

He just challenged me in front of everyone, for Kami's sake! If my aniki found out, I wonder what he'd tell me! Or worse, what he'd tell chichi-ue! That blonde Minato would really kill me! Yep, I'm more afraid of Minato than my aniki and Sasuke the prick combined. And I think that is saying something. I just hope the news don't travel fast here. I hope.

And so, PE class started and finished without me knowing what game or sports we played. Can you even believe that? And no, I'm not a slacker. This time, I just have many things to think about: mainly, about the annoying prick, the tournament, the annoying bastard/prick, the paper to be passed tomorrow, the super annoying bastard/prick, my friends' bruises and injuries, the super duper ultra annoying… okay, that's enough.

In short, I thought about 'Sasuke the bastard' a lot.

.

.tbc.

.

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Okay, that's enough. (*laughs*) And sorry, there's no Sasunaru moments here yet because it's not entirely possible at the current plotline. Please review! You'll see something fun next chapter. I promise. ˆoˆ**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ren-sama's Note: PLEASE READ**

**I want to make some corrections for everyone who somehow has this kind of assumption. ˆoˆ First, Naruto's previous school is indeed elite, but it was never mentioned in the story that he actually liked the school. In fact, I believe the story mentioned about Naruto always fighting in his previous school because he couldn't fit in at all. Thus, the change of school. Another thing is the fact that Naruto might be smart, but many people in Konoha Gakuen are smart as well, especially those who have higher ranks; namely, Sasuke, Nagato, Kimimarou, Neji, Gaara, etc. (though that fact was not mentioned since they are just side characters.)**

**Also, Naruto does not compare himself towards his brother in a negative way. It might have seemed like that to some of you, but I assure you that Naruto does not have any inferiority complex towards anyone because his character in this fict is strong. Remember that he was actually glad when Shikamaru pointed out that he and Nagato has some attributes that they share.**

**But I will put into mind the ideas that some of you say. Anyways, let's start with the chapter. ˆoˆ**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

"…W-What are you doing here?" My eyes are wide. I know that for a fact. But not as wide as they are now! You want to know why? Simply because Sasuke stood in front of our house's door, currently expecting me to invite him in. He stared at me while expecting me to probably say something while I could only stare at him with a dumbfounded expression.

Aniki, why aren't you here when I want you to?

"I believe that you're being rude to one of the Knights, dobe." Sasuke voiced as he raised an eyebrow at the fact that I was making myself a boulder just so he wouldn't be able to get in.

"I think that title isn't appropriate to an outside-the-school-setting, bastard." I almost growled out the words when I recovered. And here I thought that my Sunday morning would be a great one! How wrong could I get? This is the worst!

Yep, it's been a week since the start of the fighting ban. It means that there is now only one more week before the tournament itself. And yeah, I got my aniki to train me for it, after some of my much-rewarded puppy eyes and crocodile tears. That person just can't say no to me when I use those things against him. Heh!

Of course, Sai and Neji continued to pester me during those five class days last week but I was thankful I didn't see Sasuke then. Of course, that's mainly because I didn't go to the classes where I knew he'd be. The last time I saw him was the time he issued a challenge to me which I rejected. Aniki got angry at Sasuke when he learned about that and wanted to issue a challenge to the bastard but I told him it's not worth it. Kiba and Chouji even went to the extreme measure of accompanying me wherever I went so I wouldn't be ambushed by Sasuke's underlings and/or fans while Shikamaru said it's too troublesome. That pineapple's my most supportive friend, isn't he?

And now, back to the main problem at hand.

"And besides, aniki isn't here so you have no excuse to be here. You should get lost." I added when I noticed that Sasuke was starting to get pissed off by my constant musings. I saw him opening his mouth to form a comment of some sort, but decided against it. The reason why was cleared to me when I suddenly received a downward punch on my head, courtesy of my one pissed off mother.

"What do you think you're saying to a visitor, Naruto!?" And one mad Kushina let her 'soft' voice be heard by everyone. I looked at her over my shoulder and pouted, but that thing doesn't necessarily work its wonder whenever Kushina is the one at the receiving end. "I didn't raise you to be one rude teenager, young man!"

I scowled when she looked at Sasuke with a complete turnover of expression. Yep, she was wearing the most motherly smile while she let the bastard inside the house. How I wished aniki was here. I want to see how he'll handle this type of situation. Because, in truth, right now, all I want is to vanish. Imagine being humiliated by your own mother in front of your most hated person in front of your own house. No, let me take that back. I don't hate Sasuke. I just don't like him. That's all.

"I'm sorry about my son's attitude. He's not usually like that, you know." Kushina said with a smile as she handed Sasuke a cup of tea. "Are you Naruto's classmate?"

"Yes, sort of." Sasuke answered as he sipped the tea that my mother gave him. I glared at him when I sat across from him on the sofa in the living room. Fortunately, my mother was too busy thinking about something to cook so she didn't notice. I can't blame her though. Both of his sons are much too snobby and troublesome to even bother bringing some classmates over.

My aniki had only brought Yahiko as far as I know… But I shouldn't wander into those thoughts again. As for me, I have never, and I mean never, ever brought anyone in the house. Nor was I visited by a classmate in my entire life. Cool, isn't it? So imagine my shock when I saw Sasuke standing by the door when I opened it after hearing the doorbell thinking it was aniki.

"Ah, Naru-kun, would you please be hospitable while I'm out? I need to buy some ingredients for a dessert." Kushina smiled in her motherly way that she mostly used when she wanted something. I couldn't help but shiver at the request. She usually used that nickname on me when she would give me some command too. "I hope you'll entertain him while I'm gone, okay?" And now I know she's just threatening me! She might be smiling but I know that she wants me to be a good host to Sasuke! Mother, if only you know how cruel this person is!

"Yes, Haha-ue." I smiled at her to not make her worry as I kissed her goodbye. Yeah, I know it's faked but it can't be helped. I'll never be able to say no to her. Kushina Namikaze wouldn't be Minato Namikaze's wife if she wasn't suited to be one. And that means a lot.

I watched her leave the house quickly before sighed.

The sound of a huff made me turn my attention to Sasuke the bastard again. And what do you know, the prick is smirking. "So… _Naru-kun_. She told you to entertain me, right? How about you start doing something now? Because I'm really starting to get bored… I might tell her how despicable of a host her son is."

"You bastard." I growled, not even addressing the comment about my name anymore. "First of all, what the hell are you doing in my house!? I already told you earlier that aniki is not here at the moment! You have no business here!"

Sasuke merely arched an eyebrow as he stared right into my eyes. His onyx eyes felt like they were seeing right into my very soul. It's a little disturbing to say the least. "How do you know that Nagato-senpai is the one I'm after? Or are you always like this, already assuming things even before you get any evidence?"

"Don't fuck with me, Sasuke." I answered and I swear I saw an amused gleam in those onyx orbs for a moment there. I wonder if it was because of my choice of words. "I want to know why you're here. Or are you merely here just to annoy me? Have you nothing to do on a Sunday morning like this that you find time bullying students with lower level than yours?"

"First, I'm not here to fuck you, dobe. Although, if you want to be a really good host to me, I guess we can do that." Sasuke voiced as he crossed his legs and sat comfortably on the sofa while I've had a 'WTF' expression. I figured he was messing with me since he knows the fact I'm gay but it was still so shocking I couldn't help but be aghast. I was about to blurt out some nasty remarks when he continued, much to my annoyance. "And second, I'm not here for your aniki."

And that stopped any remark I was reciting in my mind. "Huh?"

Sasuke simply sipped his tea after uttering some gratitude and looked at me straightly again. "I want you to be my subordinate, dobe. I will never take no for an answer because I always get what I want."

So, that it. He's still going on about that? Talk about persistent. I couldn't help but sigh in early morning exhaustion. Alright, I need to tell him my thoughts straightly. "Sasuke, I already told you I have no intention of ever joining your group. It might be true that I'm not suited to be in aniki's group, but that doesn't mean I cannot be just a regular student enjoying a regular high school life, right?"

For a moment I thought Sasuke glared at the tea he was sipping. But maybe it was just my imagination because he looked as cool and composed as ever the next second I looked at him. "Dobe, I told you I won't take no for an answer, didn't I?"

I creased my eyebrows at that. "Yes, you did." And I couldn't help but shiver at the sadistic gleam his eyes suddenly have. And I know I have to turn the tables. "What merit will I get if I join your group then, Sasuke?"

And when I thought he would let it go at that, I was so wrong. His eyes suddenly gleamed with confidence before he spoke. "If you become my subordinate, you will have free lunch everyday, free medication treatment in case of severe wounds and/or injuries, free authority to do whatever you want, free from Sai's constant stalking, free from the idiots who dares challenge you so easily… and–"

"Really? 'Free from Sai's constant stalking'?" I cut him off. Wait, does that mean Sai is stalking me? I blinked in surprise at his words. I feel like wanting to just say yes all of a sudden. But enough of Sai. Free lunch means a lot to me. And no, I'm not saying I will be swayed by mere food. But free foods for lunch means lesser money to waste and lesser burden for my family. I think I'll like that.

Sasuke looked surprised at the fact that my only concern seemed to be about Sai. But of course, I can't voice out that all those things he just said are important. He's already too bigheaded for his own good.

"So, are you in?" He asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"No, not… yet." I chuckled at his scowling reaction and I swear I saw something different in those onyx eyes. It's like a different kind of gleam but I can't put it into words. "Why are you so adamant on making me part of your group anyway, Sasuke? I can't see anything worth taking me in for. You said it yourself that I'm not suited to be in my aniki's group since I'm much too weak. Why are you so persistent now?"

He stifled a yawn though I know he's doing it on purpose, making me feel like the conversation is boring him. The bastard… But he didn't say anything. He just continued to sip his tea with utter silence which almost drove me insane. Afterwards, he gave me his usual smirk. "Are you always this impatient, dobe?"

I scowled at him. He must have seen my impatience for his answer so he purposefully didn't answer at all. Really, I've never seen someone who is more of a bastard than this person. "Just answer me, bastard." I growled.

Instead of doing what I asked, however, he just continued to drink his tea until the cup was empty before he sat comfortably at the sofa. Now, he's really pissing me off. "…Let's just make a compromise then, dobe. If you will join me, what do you want to gain in return?"

And now I know he just brushed off my question earlier. I sighed, knowing full well that the bastard will not answer my question at all. I tried to think of all the consequences of joining him. Not only the pros but also the cons. "…I don't want my friends involved in your business. I want free will and freedom to do or say whatever I want and I don't want to treat you as king. I don't like having to bow down to anyone, especially not to you. But… that doesn't mean I'm already joining you."

And he really glared at me for real this time. "Just say yes, dobe, and this will all be over." I merely shook my head in defiance and scowled when he only glared harder. "Just give yourself to me, dobe." He gritted the words in between his teeth and I found myself staring at him with eyes as wide as saucers.

For a while, none of us talked. Sasuke was glaring at me quietly while I stared at him in shock, not knowing if I will let my body's urge to blush or be disturbed win. He seemed to have realized the mistake in his sentence but he was too proud to admit it.

"…I don't like the way you constructed your sentence just now, bastard." I said after some time.

"Hn." Was his only answer and I couldn't help but lose more of my patience.

"Just answer my question, Sasuke. Why do you really want to make me join? If you answer that…" I voiced.

"If I were to answer that honestly, would you join?" The challenge in his voice was thick and I knew from that moment that he was serious. I gulped as I stared at his onyx eyes. Those orbs really did nothing but melt me today, in different kinds of ways.

"But that's–" I tried to voice but he immediately cut me off.

"Why do you have to be this stubborn, dobe?" And the bastard actually asked me that. How about I throw those same words back at him? My eyebrows narrowed when he actually stood up and approached me. I immediately tensed, thinking that he might hit me or something since he looked really annoyed at the moment.

But all he did, much to my surprise and disbelief, was to lean both his hands on the headrest of the couch, effectively straddling me in between them. He then loomed over me and I could do nothing but look up at him in confusion as he slowly closed the distance.

"I'm home!" And thank goodness, Kushina, you're just in time! "Naru-kun?"

"Yes, I'm here." I answered before I dashed to the door and opened it for her while trying to prevent my cheeks from coloring up. "Welcome back, Haha-ue." I panted a bit from nervousness and I kissed her on the cheek before I took the groceries she held.

When we went back to the living room, Sasuke stood up and slightly bowed to my mother, which she seemed to have appreciated deeply. She smiled back at him before she went to the kitchen together with me. At least Sasuke's very polite to the grownups. I'll give him credit for that.

But really, what was trying to do earlier? I couldn't help but shiver at that. Looking at him now, he didn't look like he was just about to do something disturbing at all. He looked as cool and composed as ever. And I sighed at the irony of it all. I don't even know what he was about to do and I am the one who can't help but be concerned about it.

I helped Kushina unpack the groceries as well as the other food ingredients she bought. "Oh, no…" I looked at her and she looked at me with worry deeply etched on her features.

"What is it, Haha-ue?" I asked, though I have a hunch it has something to do with the groceries she bought. And I wasn't disappointed when she spoke next.

"I forgot to buy some pasta for lunch later. Nagato and Minato both requested that." She said, obviously problematic about it. "But I already need to start cooking…"

"Do you want me to buy it?" I offered, partly because I don't want to see my aniki and father's disappointed faces and partly to get away from Sasuke the bastard even for just a little while. I need some time to think. And… it's actually a bit embarrassing to be with Sasuke right now.

"No, you will not leave your guest alone, Naru-kun." She said with a scolding voice. And so, she immediately vanquished the little hope I have in my heart.

"It's okay, Namikaze-san." We both turned to the kitchen's doorway and saw Sasuke wearing his usual cool but indifferent expression. I know better than to believe that though. How I knew, I'm not entirely sure. But I'm pretty sure that the mask he's wearing right now doesn't work on me anymore. I know for sure that he's actually smirking and having that evil glint in his eyes again. I shudder to think that it's once again directed at me.

What the hell is that bastard really thinking right now anyway? If I could just figure that one out…

"No, no. My son isn't actually like this." She tried to salvage my reputation, which I know isn't actually the problem here. And besides, that's not necessary because Sasuke already knows how much of a bastard I am too.

"It's okay." And so the bastard insisted. "I can just come with him." And my eyes widened as I stared at him. Now I know that my earlier deduction about his expression is true! And fuck, he just made it so I won't be able to get away from him, didn't he?

Kushina blinked in surprise before she smiled sweetly at him. "You're such a kind child. I hope you become good friends with my son." And I swear I saw a mischievous glint in the bastard's eyes again. But Kushina is a little too blind to those things if she wished to so I can't even make any remarks regarding it. "Alright then. Naru-kun, you better get back here immediately, okay?"

I sighed. "Alright." I glared at Sasuke again before I took the money from her and walked passed the bastard without any care. "Let's go."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Are you seriously thinking of buying that?" Sasuke asked coldly as he seemed to look down on me.

I scowled at his arrogant attitude before I looked at the item in my hand. "What's wrong with it?" It's actually the first time he talked and I was a little more than surprised. He didn't utter a single on the way to the convenience store and it was so awkward right then. He seems to be okay now though.

"See here." And Sasuke took the pasta before he showed it to me. "This pasta is hard to boil. It takes a lot of time, and by the looks of it, we don't exactly have that." And he looked at me as if asking me to dare counter him.

I can't help but scowl even more. "Fine. What brand should we buy, know-it-all Mr. Knight?" I asked just to spite him, but it seemed it didn't reach his ears as he was already looking at some brands of pasta and comparing them.

"You are so, so picky." I voiced when I leaned down to kneel beside him. He looks so busy right now as he keeps on comparing everything. I stole a glance at him and I can't help but notice how his eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration. And now I think about it all the time – why are handsome people always so arrogant? Yahiko (since he dumped me unceremoniously)… Sasuke (he's the embodiment of arrogance)… Neji (the right-hand pawn)… And all the other good-looking guys in Konoha Gakuen are like that… or maybe not, since aniki isn't one of them. But maybe he's arrogant in his own way too and I'm just biased since I'm his brother.

"And you don't have any taste, or delicacy." His voice woke me up from my thoughts and I noticed that he answered me back without any venom. But still, that's already enough to make me fume. In annoyance, I put out my tongue just to spite him. Instead of getting annoyed, however, he only looked at me and arched an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to spite me, dobe Namikaze?"

"It's supposed to make you hurry up, bastard." I hissed as I stood up again. He followed after a while as he took the brand that he picked. "And so, what makes it so different from the others, Mr. Know-it-all?"

Sasuke merely stared at me. And is that amusement I can see from his onyx eyes? "This brand is the easiest to cook, and yet also has the most delicate strands. It's not sticky when inside the mouth, but–"

"Alright, alright." I cut him off when I realized we're kind of attracting more attention than I want. "And where the hell did you learn those things anyway?"

"I'd be dead if I don't know them since I live alone." He looked at me with a straight gaze and I almost stopped in my tracks.

"Why? Is your house far from school?" I asked offhandedly as we lined up for the counter. There are lots of customers in the convenience store so we have to wait for a while.

"No, it's because my parents are already dead." He answered offhandedly as well. And I really stopped from my tracks this time. He looked at me and smirked. "What? You think you asked something out of the line? I'm not delicate. And they've been dead for ten years now anyway."

I scowled, but I didn't talk anymore. Somehow, even if he looks like it's okay to him, his eyes still spoke differently. Those orbs looked like they're lifeless for a second there. And I swear I don't want to be the cause of something like that ever again. "…Sorry, Sasuke." I mumbled.

He only arched an eyebrow but didn't ask about it any further.

"…Are you going to eat lunch in my house as well?" I asked after a while of silence. We're already going back to the house and I can't help but think that he really has no intention of ever making me escape from his sight today.

"I even bought my favorite brand of pasta and you'll just throw me out?" Sasuke asked as he smirked darkly. "Don't you dare do that, dobe." And I can't help but gulp.

"Are you actually a glutton, Sasuke?" I asked again, since I didn't know he's that type of person at all. Or maybe he just really loves pasta that much.

Sasuke was about to answer me with that smug expression of his when we realized we were being followed. "Tch. How annoying." He voiced as he glared at the empty path behind us when we both stopped in our tracks.

"I don't think they're from our school." I said as we both felt the intense killing intent from the two males who just came out from their hiding place. They both look cool and composed but I can feel that they are barely holding their intent to break to two of us into pieces.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked as he too let out his more than deadly aura. I would have run away immediately if it was me at the other end of that. I can now see why he's called a Knight. And he hasn't done anything major yet.

The two males in front of us, one a short redhead and one a blonde with a ponytail at the back, looked at us with those intense eyes. The blonde grinned as he introduced themselves. "My name is Deidara and this is Sasori. We're from Akatsuki."

I stared at them dumbfounded, but it seems Sasuke knew the name because his aura suddenly changed from mere apprehension to sudden hatred. "Akatsuki." His teeth gritted as he spat out the name. Sasuke looked at me with those cold eyes. "Nami–, Naruto, it's better for you to run ahead. I'll–" And he received a not-so-gentle jab on the side, courtesy of one pissed off me.

"Are you an idiot, bastard?" I glared at him coldly. "Do you think I can return home without you when my mother expects me to? She'll kill me faster than these two can. And besides, you still have my pasta." It also puzzles me that he refrained from calling me by my last name. But I am more puzzled at the fact that he looked like he doesn't care at all if he were to die, just so he could land a blow of revenge to those two.

"Naruto!" He exclaimed, but we were both surprised when the blonde suddenly lurched forward to attack us. Sasuke pushed me off the attack range in reflex, or so I hope that's what he intended to do since it hurt a lot as I stumble on the ground. He pushed me way too forcefully.

"Sasuke!" I shouted when I saw how the blonde tackled him to the ground.

"Is this all the Black Knight of Konoha Gakuen has?" Deidara asked as he grinned wickedly while trying to choke Sasuke. I immediately tried to interfere but the guy named Sasori went in the way.

"I don't care who you are, blondie. But I will not allow you to–" Sasori wasn't finished talking yet when I swiftly landed a blow on him, or at least I tried to. He's kind of faster than I thought and it irks me that he seems as fast as aniki.

Sasori wiped off his cheek that I grazed an attack to, and he actually looks angry. Heck, I should be the one angry! Not him! I looked at Sasuke and Deidara and saw that Sasuke was driven into a corner, though he's doing better than I thought. As expected of a Knight.

"Who are you?" Sasori's voice rang in the air and I scowled at his rudeness. On the other side, Sasuke and Deidara continued to fight. But my side and Sasori's are in a halt. I looked at him coldly and he seems to have realized something. "Deidara, I think I already who he is."

"Huh?" Deidara was a little distracted and Sasuke used that chance to kick his stomach, making him double over in pain. "What the fuck!" He screamed at Sasori as the latter merely looked at him as if he deserved it.

"He's Namikaze's younger brother." Sasori voiced and my eyes widened at that. How did they know that? Not even the know-it-all Sasuke realized that fact the first time we met.

"Tch. I guess that's it for our greeting." Deidara glared at both of us and I gladly returned the favor using my own Namikaze death glare.

"Your greeting sucks." Sasuke voiced, though I can feel that he's barely standing either. Deidara was about to attack again due to the provocation but Sasori grabbed his arm to stop him.

"That's enough… for now." The redhead said as they both walked away from us. It's as if nothing happened in the residential area after that. The only indication that something happened was the labor breathing that my companion, the bastard, is having.

I was about to tease him for being incredibly weak when I realized he's actually bleeding. "Sasuke!" I ran to him immediately, my senses reeling for what to do. I'm not a medic and I certainly don't know how to treat a wound.

"Why did you tell them your name, dobe?" He hissed as he leaned on a wall, obviously doing his best to stay standing. I helped him up and I was surprised that he let me. I thought he'd refuse the help like how those other stronger individuals usually are.

"I didn't. That guy Sasori just sort of realized it or something…" I scowled. "But more than that, how the hell did you receive this wound when I didn't see any weapon from that Deidara's hand?" I asked as I saw how much blood was gushing out of his stomach. "Fuck... You're too reckless."

He actually chuckled. "And you're too naïve." His breath hitched as we continued walking and I have the feeling that it's because I'm being too damn useless about his wound. I didn't have time to actually ask him about the insult as the Namikaze house came into full view. I just hope aniki and chichi-ue still isn't home.

"Can you go inside the house without having to appear this weak?" I asked. I know I'm being terribly harsh but I don't want to make haha-ue worry.

"…Easy." He tried to smirk and I actually sighed at his arrogance even when hurt.

And yet, that same arrogance also amazed me when he walked inside the house like nothing happened. We both greeted Kushina like normal and we even gave her the pasta that was thankfully untouched by the fight before we ascended the stairs.

"Come down here when it's time for lunch, okay?" Kuchina called and I just answered distractedly. Since the moment Sasuke was gone from view, he immediately slumped on the stairs.

"Sasuke." I called as I helped him get up. I took him to my room and let him sit on the bed as I took a medicine kit from my drawer. I'm just thankful I have my own med kit in case aniki and I trained harsher than normal and I couldn't ask Kushina where the family med kit was.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt before he looked at the extent of his wound. My eyes also widened at the extent of it. "You look surprised." Sasuke's strained voice as we cleaned it brought me out of my musings.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I slowly bandaged him. His skin was supposedly smooth and pearly white. But right now, the color of red was so thick in my sight that it's a little hard to not tremble.

"You really haven't heard of the word 'chakra'?" He asked and I looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. And now he seemed pissed somehow. "If you don't know that, then how the hell are you able to fight the higher level students, dobe?"

I scowled, but I still answered. "I just fight them, period. And besides, what's this fucking 'chakara' anyway? Is it a kind of weapon that caused you this or something?"

"It's chakra, dumbass." Sasuke smirked and I purposefully tightened his bandage, which made him lose the smirk and hiss in pain. "You little– Ouch, shit. Stop that!" He glared and I only looked at him innocently before my expression break out into a grin.

He glared at me even more, but it seems the pain is greater for him right now than the argument so he just chose to explain everything to me. By the end of his long and arrogant explanation – since it was full of 'you don't even know that?' or 'how could you not know that, are you an idiot?' – I somehow have the gist of everything. And I also have this deep desire to suddenly punch his wounds too.

So basically, chakra is a form of energy inside a human body, circulating inside like blood and trapped within the confines of body. While most humans have it, there are only handful individuals who are able to make full use of its endless potential. Those who actually practice martial arts and stuffs like that have it in them to release it like a force or a wave of energy. This wave of energy is what makes strong martial artists even stronger. But not only martial artists have those. Thugs and goons, students of Konoha Gakuen, and other teenagers have it too. It's because teens are usually at the peak of their prime youth and also at the peak of their potential to make the chakra flow out of their body.

But not everybody has it. For example, only those who are with Class A or B magatama have the potential to make it come out. And only those have managed to make it come out are to be considered a 'Knight.' I didn't think that's actually the secret to this Knighthood thing. And that also means that aniki has it too.

Also, chakra was the force that managed to wound Sasuke greatly earlier. Since the enemy's chakra managed to defeat his, then only Sasuke took the blow with a heavy damage. But that doesn't mean Sasuke isn't cool at all. Sasuke said that the enemy's chakra was way greater than his own, but he was doing his best earlier and he could actually keep up despite the obvious wounds here and there.

"Oy, have you finished taking it all in yet? Or do you still have to think about it for the rest of the remaining hour?" Sasuke asked and that somehow made me lose my line of thought.

"You really are an annoying bastard as always." I said with a scowl.

"Why do you keep pouting every time I say something?" He asked me with that usual smirk of his. And now I want to murder some wounded Black Knight. And he still yet to tell me anything about the Akatsuki.

.

.tbc.

.

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Alright, care to leave some comments? ˆoˆ**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**I noticed that many of you are so curious about Nagato's reaction to Sasuke's presence in the Namikaze Household. I wonder why. (*giggles*)**

**P.S. No, Sasuke isn't weak. Please don't compare Sasuke's strength here in his strength in the anime/manga because he's just a regular student in this AU. He's not at all weak. Deidara is just stronger in this fict. (You'll know the reason why in this chapter.)**

**Also remember that Sasuke's strength was brought upon by his hatred to Itachi (in the anime/manga). But there is no hatred like that here. (There is only inspiration and Naruto. But that's for another day.) ˆoˆ**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

"So… what's the Akatsuki?" I asked as I let Sasuke lay on my bed while his feet are on the floor.

He sighed inaudibly as he looked at me sideways since I'm sitting in the chair beside the bed. "You don't know?" He actually looked surprised and I almost scowled at him, if it weren't for the fact that he'd definitely say I'm pouting again. Instead, I just shook my head sideways as I stared at him. As usual, his onyx eyes are so deep it can suck me in without even a fight. I held back a shudder. "Akatsuki… that's a group of really talented and strong Knights who were supposed to have graduated in Konoha Gakuen two years ago. It means they were the graduating class when your aniki entered in his first year. Only, they didn't manage to graduate since they were expelled right before graduation."

And I stared at him with wide eyes. "You mean they're our senpais?" I know I kind of sound incredulous. But I can't help it. They just… didn't look like they were even schooled from the way they tried to fight us in the middle of the street for no apparent reason. But really… just thinking of what they have become after they were about to graduate from the same school where I study now is kind of… Not to mention… Does Konoha Gakuen really expel students? How… surprising.

But if they were also previous Knights, then… does that mean that they are also as strong and gifted as aniki and Sasuke? Well, I just saw that for myself, didn't I?

"They are our senpais alright." Sasuke let out a mirthless chuckle. "But that doesn't matter to them at all. You know how years don't matter in our school, right? The only thing that remains constant in that school is rank. More so during their year…"

"…But that doesn't make any sense." I said. "What do they have against Knights?"

"…They're strong and elite. They want to maintain that status as long as they live. The Knights are their targets because the Knights are a threat to their existence."

Somehow, I don't think Sasuke is telling me just for the fun of it. And maybe, just maybe, I might actually learn the reason why Sasuke actually wants me in his group. And why the hell he chose Konoha Gakuen out of all the schools in this area. I just have that kind of feeling.

"Namikaze…" He looked at me again with those onyx eyes. And somehow, he looks so different from the usual cool and composed bastard that I know. He looks like… he's drowning… drowning in some place that isn't here in my room. And I can't believe I actually feel afraid for a while that he's not here anymore. But then he talked again. "What's with your pathetic expression, dobe?"

And I really felt like punching the hell out of him. And here I was worrying! The bastard! "And? You haven't told me anything yet." I glared at him for actually making me look stupid for a second there.

He, of all people, actually chuckled. He must have thought my glare looked like a pout again or something like that. And he chuckled in front of me. I was… stunned. I somehow felt my insides squirm for some unknown reason and it made me feel warm all over. That usually isn't good, since I only feel those sensations when Yahiko is near, so I purposefully ignored those feelings as I averted my eyes from his.

"Akatsuki, in short, is the group that almost killed my one and only older brother. That was the very reason they were expelled." He said, still chuckling to himself. And I actually sit there, shocked beyond belief, without knowing what to do. I stared at him for a while, uncomprehending and confused as to why he's laughing when he just talked about the near death of someone dear to him. And I don't know if that was worse than him drowning in the darkness in his own despair.

And without a second thought, my mind went blank as I strike out for a punch. When I realized it, he's already nursing his cheek while looking at me with those cold eyes of his. "Do you think I'll forgive you if you tell me that punch was for my sake?" He asked me with cold voice.

And I panted as I glared at him. "No, that was for my sake. It angers me that you can laugh like that even though you talk about the near death of your brother." I answered as I kept my glare, knowing that what I was saying is partly true anyway. "I did it so my anger will subside. And you just happened to be the right target for it. I apologize if that added to your wounds."

He was obviously about to answer back when he heard about my apology. It was sarcastic but it was nevertheless sincere. He kept his glare but he seemed contented about the words. He nursed his cheeks a little bit more before he looked at me seriously. "Oh, by the way, Namikaze. You shouldn't pry into them anymore. You don't have a strong group or a Knight to back you up so it's best if you don't concern yourself with things that isn't even your problem."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, eyeing the part of his cheek that I punched. Now I feel guilty for doing it.

"The ones they hate are the Knights. You have nothing to do with them." And he glared at me again. "So, if I were you, I'd stay away as far from them as possible. Don't talk to anyone about them either. That is, if you do not want to be a problem for your brother."

"What's this about Naruto being a problem for me?" A sudden voice made both of us turn towards the half-opened door and saw Nagato standing by the doorway. He was glaring at Sasuke in particular. His stance was cool and elegant, but also cold and merciless. I can see that he was more than surprised to see Sasuke in my room right now but he was doing his best to hide it. "And here I was thinking why there is a familiar aura inside my house. Why are you here, Black Knight?"

"The Red Knight…" Sasuke's aura, I noticed, immediately changed and I know his guard immediately went up. I want to ask why he acts that way to aniki when he lowers his guard to me but I don't know if it is the right time, or the right thing, to do. And I think my room just suddenly turned some degrees colder.

"Naruto," I inwardly flinched. Aniki's voice is cold, meaning he's terribly angry. "You didn't listen to me. I told you to stay away from any of the Knights, especially from Sasuke Uchiha."

"Er… aniki…" I was about to answer when I was cut off by Sasuke.

"That was very nice of you, Namikaze, to be talking like I'm not in the room with the two of you." Sasuke said as he looked coldly at my redheaded brother. I was at a lost for words earlier, but now…

"Aniki," I immediately ran to him, to both his and Sasuke's surprise, and whispered quietly so the bastard won't hear. "Haha-ue was the one who let him in. It'll be good for you to act nicely to Sasuke, especially in front of Haha-ue. She got angry earlier when I almost closed the door on his face." And I felt his aura darkened a little more but he didn't answer. I'm glad since it means he understood. He would've argued to me if it weren't the case. "And…" I looked back at Sasuke in worry before I decided to tell aniki. "Sasuke is injured. We have to make it so he won't appear that way to haha-ue."

Aniki now seemed calmer than earlier as he assessed the situation. He eyed Sasuke with cold eyes once again before he sat on the chair I was previously sitting at. Sasuke tensed at his nearness but he stayed where he was, though he sat upright to obviously not appear laid back and relaxed in front of another Knight. Aniki also looked immobile in his seat.

I can only sigh inwardly at the scene. Are the Knights always like this when they're near one another? No wonder they sit far from each other during the Knight Fights. And so, I remained standing in the middle of the two icebergs and I'm thinking of making some bonfire to ease the freezing atmosphere.

"…Tell me everything." Aniki's stern voice broke the peace and quiet of the room and I fought back the urge to flinch.

I sighed. Aniki is as demanding as always. "Alright." And I decided to tell him everything, even the reason for Sasuke's visit. But I threaded cautiously when I talked about how he got injured. I didn't want to make Sasuke appear weak for some reason, even if it was in front of aniki. Aside from that, I also turned to look at the bastard sometimes to silently ask if it was still okay to continue or if it was okay to tell something. Of course, Sasuke never really told me I couldn't tell anything. Or maybe it was because of the fact that he would appear weak either in front of me or aniki if he asked me to withhold information.

"…Naruto." Aniki uttered after a while of silence. "Don't get near those people. They're dangerous." I blinked at him before I nodded. It's obvious that those Akatsuki bastards weren't your ordinary students after all, if even aniki tells me to get away from them.

"You know them too?" I asked as I watched out for his reaction.

However, aniki merely shook his head. "I know of them, but not personally. I only became a Knight during my second year. Itachi Uchiha was the one who knew them best since he became a Knight during our first year." I can see that Sasuke is listening carefully as well. And I can't help but smile since he seems more relaxed now than earlier. The same goes for aniki too.

Itachi Uchiha… That's must be the name of Sasuke's older brother then. If my assumption is right, then those Akatsuki Knights did something to Itachi during that year when he became a Knight just like them. I don't think I want to know what they did though.

Wait. Does that mean aniki and Sasuke's brother know each other personally?

"One last question." Aniki asked Sasuke directly this time and I watched as they settled into a staring contest. "What is your reason for trying to recruit Naruto into your group?" His voice is serious and cold, and I think it might also be a little accusing.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as if he caught on to what my aniki was trying to say. "If you think I'm trying to use him to get to you, then you're wrong. I already have my eyes on him even before I knew you two are related. It also has nothing to do with his strength and his potential to become an even higher ranking Fighter." He sat straighter this time. "And if you think I'm using him because of his popularity, then you're also wrong. My reason isn't something so shallow and cheap as you might think."

And I stood there, stunned. The reason is 'not as shallow and cheap' as we might think? I'm suddenly having goose bumps for no particular reason. Sasuke, why do you really insist on making me 'yours'? I can't understand your reasoning at all.

I know aniki is also scrutinizing Sasuke's answer as well. But I can't assure for certain if he found out something or not since his eyes narrowed when he seemed to have realized something. His aura darkened a bit more and I know I have to talk now, if just to ease his temper.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked Sasuke, not intending it to be as harsh as it sounded. I was actually just plain curious as to what the hell he saw in me to bother even visiting me in my house on a weekend like this.

He shrugged before he smirked. "I can't tell you yet. But it is something not even I can explain with words alone." And I blinked. For some reason, his gaze is making me fight back a blush. What is it that he's thinking right now inside that arrogant head of his? I do wonder about that, especially if he's looking at me with that weird gaze.

"Don't you dare put my brother into anything dangerous, Uchiha." Nagato voiced after a while. I know he's looking in between me and Sasuke, probably wondering the same thing as me. Or so I think. I'm not blessed with the ability to read their minds just from their blank expressions after all. But I can certainly read the dark aura surrounding him. It's as if he has realized something really disturbing for him.

"Don't worry about that." Sasuke told him, not at all bothered by aniki's mood. Or maybe he's used to it? They exchanged some more deadly glares, as if communicating silently, before aniki seemed to have calmed down a little.

"Hn." Nagato answered before he looked at me. "Lunch is about to be served, by the way. You two better get down there soon." And he stood up from his seat and walked out of the room quietly after he said that.

And finally, I decided to talk to the embodiment of arrogance. "Oy, oy. Why does it look to me like you assumed I've already approved of your request?" I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't remembering agreeing to you, you know."

And Sasuke shrugged, as if deeming my outburst irrelevant. And that somehow irritated me more. "Whatever, dobe. You _will_ be mine in the end anyway." And he smirked. I somehow couldn't help but shiver at those onyx eyes for some unknown reason. It made me feel like he's about to devour me with his gaze alone. It's unnerving.

"W-Whatever. Just don't involve my friends or threaten me again in any way. And I might…" And I kept my glare, fighting hard to keep the blush down on a minimal level. He actually looked amused. "I_ might_ just finally agree."

I watched as his eyes widened in surprise before he seemed to have recovered. He smiled a tad before he closed his eyes, going back to his earlier position on the bed. "Don't forget what you just said, dobe. And don't worry. Few people will actually dare try to fight you if you become part of my group. That includes your friends too."

"Hn." I stood there awkwardly as if he's the one who owned the room and not the other way around, especially since he already lay comfortably on the bed and closed his eyes. "Ne, Sasuke, are you sure you're alright now?" I asked tentatively as I approached him.

He opened one eye as he gazed at me, which I somehow found cute much to my chagrin – though I would never admit that to myself or to anyone else for that matter – before he smirked knowingly. "You're really worried."

"S-Shut up. I'm not." I scowled again as I huffed. It's plain obvious that he's trying to mess with me again. I looked at the cheek that I punched earlier and I can't help but still feel deep guilt over it. Not that I wasn't already guilty for getting him into trouble for buying the pasta with me.

"Come closer, dobe." He voiced after a while. I immediately narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion before I walked nearer, stopping just beside the bed. "Closer."

"This is the closest I can get, bastard." I growled. "You better have a good reason for making do this shit. Now, what do you want?"

"Touch my stomach." He voiced, eyes closed once again and wearing a very relaxed expression. I now don't know if he's messing with me or just being plain childish since he has injured that part. Again, I fought back the blush that keeps on grating my nerves.

"Ha?" I voiced. When he didn't answer, I scowled but I still knelt on the bed and gently touched his clothed stomach with my right hand. I made sure that my hand was gentle because of the injury. I couldn't help but blush slightly as I did that since it was obvious the act somehow felt intimate to me. I can feel his quiet breathing with my hand and I can't help but ask him, "Do you always get into a fight like this? I mean, do you Knights always get into fights whenever you're outside the school? Aniki too?"

"…I don't know about Nagato and the others. But this isn't the first time I got into a fight outside the school. Although…"

"This is the first time you got injured, huh." I supplied with an arched eyebrow. He nodded and I actually hit his shoulder with my fist for his arrogance. "You arrogant bastard." My voice was teasing so he merely smirked in response, eyes still closed.

"Er… Sasuke, where's your brother now?" I asked quietly. I know I'm being too nosy now, but I can't help but still ask.

"Don't worry. Itachi's still alive and kicking." He smiled at that. "He was almost killed and was in a coma for at least three months back then. He also wasn't able to graduate because of that. But now, he's abroad working in perfect condition. He's still young but his employer likes him because he's smart and talented. He gives me a huge sum of money once a month too."

"I see..." I smiled at that. So his brother is fine. Now that I think about it, Sasuke should've been working himself to the bone if he's really all alone now. I'm glad that's not the case. "We better go downstairs now." I added. "Haha-ue will not be happy if we're late." I stood up and walked towards the door while I waited for him to get up.

"Naruto." He called. I felt my breath hitch at the surprisingly warm way he called my name.

"Decide whether to call me dobe or Naruto or Namikaze, bastard. Although I don't like the first one…" I scowled again.

He got up and walked towards me too. "From now on, I consider you my subordinate." He passed by me and I actually gaped at his words.

"Wha–?! Oy, Sasuke! What did you say!? I never said I already–!"

"Whatever. I consider you my subordinate and that's all that matters." He said with a matter-of-fact expression and I immediately felt my veins of annoyance showing up on my forehead at his arrogant, not to mention stubborn, attitude.

"And I still consider myself not part of your group." I stated with a huff before I followed him downstairs, scowling all the way to the kitchen.

Minato is wearing his usual formal attire while Kushina still has an apron on when we entered the dining room. Nagato is sitting across Minato and I sat on the chair across Kushina's seat, just beside my aniki's. Sasuke sat on my other side quietly after giving a bow to my father. Really, he's quite a humble child when it comes to grownups.

"Nice to meet you, Namikaze-san. And sorry for intruding in your house like this." He voiced after a while. Minato smiled at him warmly and Kushina giggled at the background. It appears she already told Minato about the fact I brought a classmate over, or rather, that classmate of mine pushed himself inside the house without my permission.

"Don't worry about it, uh…"

"Sasuke Uchiha." He voiced with a smile. I shudder to think that this warm and respectful child is the same bastard I see in school five days a week.

I looked sideways to aniki and I almost laugh out loud when I saw his flabbergasted expression as he stared at his plate. Even If he's not looking at Sasuke, I know what that expression is. If I was surprised to see this other side of Sasuke earlier then he must be shocked beyond belief right now.

And now I really wonder how many personalities Sasuke has. He has shown me at least four just today – the respectful Sasuke, the drowning-in-the-darkness Sasuke, the usual bastard Sasuke, and the childish Sasuke.

"Naru-kun," Kushina called across the table as we started eating. Oh Kami, she's being sweet again. "You better bring Sasuke-kun and your other classmates always. Our dining table becomes livelier when there are more people." And she ended the statement with a sweet smile.

I gulped and forced a smile as well. "Sure, Haha-ue." I heard aniki muttered something beside me but I wasn't able to catch up what he said. I'm just thankful Haha-ue or even Chichi-ue didn't hear it.

"I'll make sure to come often then, Namikaze-san." Sasuke smiled again and I badly wanted to say he doesn't have to. But Kushina's bright expression and Minato's face of approval made me silent. I bit my lip as I tried so hard not to elbow Sasuke's side from under the table.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Your parents are nice people." I actually looked surprised when Sasuke said that. We just finished lunch and we're now in my room again, playing a video game. I thought he was just acting the good child earlier. It seemed he was being sincere all those times. "What? You don't think the same?" He even asked when he saw my expression.

"No, of course I agree. I just…" And I looked at him sideways. "I just didn't think you're the type to appreciate those things." I thought he would get angry or even glare at me for thinking like that, but he just shrugged. Maybe he doesn't mind?

"Hn." He answered, not bothering to take his eyes off the monitor. "My parents weren't like that." I wanted to ask him about what he meant by those words but I was speechless. I feel that it's not my place to ask. "Oy, Dobe." Sasuke suddenly looked at me with those deep unfathomable onyx eyes and held back the urge to gulp. "I'll come here again next weekend."

"Hah!?" I know I have this exasperated and dumbfounded expression on my face right now. But it can't be helped. He suddenly blurted that out of nowhere and I don't know how to react. "What? To annoy me again and pester me to join you?"

"No, you're already in my group." And the bastard answered, which made me arch an eyebrow at him. He smirked at me with that smug face of his before he continued. "It's only natural that I will visit one of my subordinates on weekends, right?"

"No, not at all." I answered flatly. "First, Sasuke, I still haven't agreed on this subordinate thing of yours. And second, no, it's not okay to spend my time with you on a weekend like this. I'd rather stroll the town and hit on some girls–"

"Naruto, you're gay." He arched an eyebrow at me.

"That was just an example." I scowled at him.

"That pout of yours won't make any difference. I will come here again next weekend and I expect you to be home by then." He commanded like he owns the place, or rather, like he owns me. It ticks me off. "But make sure to get dressed properly."

"What?" And now he lost me. I looked at him in confusion and, when he finally answered, I wish I hadn't asked.

"I want to go on a date with my new subordinate." And he smirked again with eyes darker than normal.

Aniki, I think I'm going to faint.

.

.

.

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**That's it for now, People! Tell me what you think! ˆoˆ**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, everyone! Your words give me so much inspiration and energy to work on this fict~! ˆoˆ**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

I yawned as I walked on the pathway towards my classroom. It's just Monday morning and I already feel like wanting a holiday. I feel exhausted for some reason. No, I feel exhausted for a reason. Sasuke went home late yesterday and Aniki and I started sparring after that. We didn't stop until it was time for dinner and by then I was too exhausted to even change clothes.

The wind is still cold even though the sun is already rising, adding to the drowsy atmosphere. Even the hustle of leaves on the trees beside the pathway sounds very calming, as if wanting to lull me to sleep even more.

And so, in my exhaustion and drowsiness, I didn't realize that a person was already walking in front of me. It was too late when I noticed and the person didn't seem like he noticed me either so we kind of bumped onto one another. The impact was enough to throw me off balance and I would've immediately fallen down the ground if it weren't for the strong hand that pulled my arm, keeping me upright.

I blinked as I looked at the person in front of me and the first thing that I noticed was the white magatama dangling on his ears and the short and fiery red hair that he has. Then I noticed the absence of eyebrows as well as the cool tattoo on his forehead. I furrowed my eyebrows since I'm certain I already saw him somewhere somehow.

"You're not looking where you're going, are you?" The words that came out of his mouth were spoken with coldness and I actually felt stunned. I looked at him fully now and I finally remembered him as the silent male whom I saw in one of my classes.

"S-Sorry." I apologized as I tried to pry his tight hand off my arm. His hold on me stings. But alas, it feels more awkward now since he's not letting go at all.

"Gaara." Someone with equally cold voice called behind the redhead and both of us looked at the familiar voice. I'd recognize that arrogant way of addressing people anywhere.

"Sasuke." Gaara finally let go of me and bowed a little to Sasuke. Neji was beside him, glaring at me with those gray eyes of his. Jugo and Suigetsu don't seem interested in me or Gaara as they keep on talking to themselves. There was also a redheaded female with glasses on Sasuke's other side who seemed to be ogling the bastard while drooling. I actually find her creepier than Sai.

Sasuke's eyes shifted from Gaara to me before he arched an eyebrow, silently asking me what's going on. Or so I think. I don't really know what's going on anymore. All I want is an ounce of sleep. Really, just a second of sleep is enough.

"Good morning, Naru-chan!" Sai appeared behind Sasuke and smiled at me with that fake smile of his again. I immediately scowled at him. "I heard from Sasuke that we have a new group member from now on. Could that person be you?" At that, all the other group members stopped talking to themselves, glaring at me, and/or ogling Sasuke. They all looked at me with narrowed eyes, as if inspecting my very core if I'm worth standing beside their Sasuke-sama.

I can see that Sai was just trying to make me more annoyed right now, meaning he didn't mean what he just said. I think Sasuke didn't actually tell his minions who that person was. Or did he? I immediately glared at Sasuke, silently asking him if he really told everyone that I'm now part of his group. I haven't agreed yet! Yes, 'yet' is the root word there.

"Sasuke-sama, is that true?" The female asked Sasuke with disbelief in her voice. It seems they really don't know anything. And now that I think about it, she's the sole person in Sasuke's group that calls the bastard with the honorific '-sama'.

"Naruto!" I heard the call of my friends from behind me. Kiba was the first one to arrive and he immediately glared at Sasuke, obviously misinterpreting the situation. Shikamaru came after him then Chouji. The three of them are right behind me, ready to strike given the opportunity and chance.

"Are you alright?" Chouji asked with deep worry and I saw how Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. I would've laughed if it weren't for the fact that my friends are really worried about me right now.

I immediately looked at them over my shoulder and smiled. "I'm fine. I just bumped into Sabaku-san." I saw Gaara furrowed his shaved eyebrows at that, obviously thinking how the hell I knew of his name. He doesn't know that sitting in the middle of Ino and Sakura for one hour in Math class can result to knowing almost everyone in campus. Those two can talk about everyone in Konoha Gakuen in just the span of an hour. Imagine sitting in their midst five hours a week, excluding my other classes where they are also my classmates.

Shikamaru immediately narrowed his eyes at me and I already know what that meant. He's trying to observe if I'm lying again. Sasuke's other subordinates are also looking at me with deep curiosity now and I want to fidget in my position. There are also other students who stopped thinking there would be a fight or just want to ogle Sasuke. I sighed at them all. "Really, I'm fine. At least for now." I told Shikamaru.

"Don't worry. We'll never hurt Naru-chan." Sai interrupted us and I glared at him again. How the hell did he come up with that annoying nickname anyway?

"Hn." Sasuke started to walk towards me and everybody's attention immediately shifted to him. I can even see some teachers watching us now. Ugh. All I want is a good sleep and now this. I can feel that everyone is anticipating a fight to break out. Even my friends think like that. After all, Sasuke did challenge me to a fight just last week. And technically, this is our first meeting inside campus after that.

They just want to see two students in detention, don't they? Or maybe some of them actually forgot that we can't fight right now since next week is the Sentouki Tournament.

I stiffened when the bastard stopped right in front of me and looked at me with that cool and composed gaze of his, though I can see that he's barely holding his smirk. "I think this is the right time to tell this to everyone." He spoke with a matter-of-fact expression before he looked at everyone, including his subordinates and my friends. He then continued with a voice filled with clarity and authority. "Everyone, I want to inform you that starting from this day," I shuddered when he cupped my cheek with one hand and looked at me seriously, as if devouring me alive. "Naruto Namikaze is already mine. Anyone who dares harm him or touch him in any way will never be forgiven by me." And I can actually feel the threat in his words.

My eyes actually widened like a saucer, and I know everyone's eyes did too. I gaped at him just as he looked at me with that smug expression of his. My cheeks immediately started to feel flushed. I heard some gasps of surprise and some squeals and giggles in the background and I know they misinterpreted the meaning, just like how I would have too if I didn't know what exactly he meant.

You bastard! I don't care if you want to tell everyone that I am now your subordinate, even if I didn't agree to that, but I don't want you telling them that I'm yours! And in that kind of way too! Are you insane!? Idiot!? Or are you just really messing with me!? Do you think they understood you with the way you threatened everyone not to touch me!? You're really a bastard! I want to just disappear from this spot forever and hide!

I want to tell him all those things, really. But I was speechless as I stared wide-eyed at his onyx orbs. I can't even control my blush as I feel his warm hand on my cheek. I opened my mouth to argue my side, but nothing came out. I can see his subordinates' shocked expressions. Sai isn't smiling anymore and his eyes are wide. Karin keeps on wailing in the background together with some girls. Some even fainted on the spot. Many girls are squealing excitedly for some unknown reason though. Some guys look disgusted while many have sparkly eyes, again, for some unknown reason. My friends are no different. Kiba looked in between shocked and shocked. Meaning he was really shocked. Shikamaru looked lazy as always, but his eyes are also wide. Chouji froze on the spot.

"W-What are you saying, you bastard!?" At last, I finally found my voice. "I'm not yours. You just forced me into things!" I blurted out in indignation, but then I think it sounded wrong. Or is it just me?

But they way they all gasped and then looked at Sasuke with accusing eyes indicated that my words came out wrong after all. Now I don't know what to do anymore. I can feel my cheeks coloring up even more and that's making me more self-conscious and embarrassed.

"I didn't force you. You let me in." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me with his annoyed expression again, though there's a hint of amusement in his eyes as he stared at me. I know he's pertaining to the way he just showed up in my house and was invited by my mother. But it wasn't me who let him inside the house! It was my mother!

But for some reason, the students just got even more curious and many let out more gasps of surprise. They looked at me then, as if waiting for my reply.

"What do you mean I let you in!? You came on your own!" I voiced with a huff. But I was surprised when many students squealed again, much louder and livelier this time. I looked at them with confused expression and I actually didn't know what the hell got them so ecstatic. At least I didn't know until Shikamaru pointed it out to me.

"Naruto, please stop talking about your private sex life in front of the whole school." He voiced quietly, but still enough for me and the people close to us to hear.

Sasuke smirked for some reason and I immediately blushed harder as I tried to explain to him that he merely misinterpreted everything. Kiba looked at me with a flabbergasted expression while Chouji congratulated me with teary eyes. Shikamaru merely shrugged, though I know he didn't believe a word I said.

It seems talking to them is no use. They're not listening at all.

I glared at Sasuke then. "Why the hell did you have to say it like that?" I hissed at him.

He shrugged, as if imitating Shikamaru, and it annoys me a lot. "I'm not the only one at fault here. Your wording is all wrong too, dobe."

"Whatever, Sasuke." I growled and started walking away from all of them.

"Namikaze, come with me for a bit." I heard Sasuke's voice but I didn't heed him. He's always so arrogant. All I want is to sleep and get away from all of them and their misinterpretations. "Oy, dobe!" I looked over my shoulder and glared at him.

"Woah, lover's quarrel immediately after they went out?" I heard Sai's voice in the background and I growled in irritation but I kept my glare on Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to have understood what I meant by my glare and I immediately saw his subordinates' curious expressions when the bastard chose to just follow me silently without talking.

"Don't follow me." I voiced, thick with annoyance and coldness.

And not only did he not heed me, he even chose to walk beside me. "You're too sensitive, dobe."

I sighed and glared at him. "Why did you have to humiliate me in front of everyone, bastard?"

"I don't remember doing that, dumbass." He also glared at me now. "What I said back then was the truth. It is true that I consider you my subordinate now, making you mine. It is also true that as your leader, I will never forgive those who dare hurt you."

I want to say something, anything, to counter him. But I found out I couldn't talk. I'm speechless. For him to say those things so straightforwardly without blinking an eye is really something. I can feel my heart thumping fast inside my chest for some unknown reason and I find it disturbing, especially since it means Sasuke also treats all of his subordinates in that manner. I'm not a special case… I'm not special at all.

Somehow, those words made my chest ache. It's really annoying. I don't even know why I feel so annoyed at the fact that everyone misunderstood. It's not like me to be this affected over something like that. If it affects me greatly, it means that I find it worth worrying over. Now, the only question is 'why?'

"Naruto," and there he is again with the way he calls me so differently from normal. It's warm and affectionate, so unlike the Sasuke that I know.

I looked at him sideways, eyebrows still furrowed because of annoyance. "What?"

"You'll have to eat lunch with us." He said.

"I don't remember agreeing to those things, bastard." I scowled at him. We stopped walking and faced each other now. We walked quite a distance from Sai and the others and we're now in some forested area, away from everyone's prying eyes.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned over a tree trunk before he looked at me with those dark and unfathomable eyes. "Naruto, I did tell you that you're now mine. You don't have a say in that." And I can't help but gulp in the way he said the words. I can feel goose bumps all over my body for no apparent reason and I even held back a shiver.

"I keep telling you not to say it in that way, bastard!" I glared at him harder despite the fact that my cheeks are starting to warm up again.

"Hn." He closed his eyes and I can't help but watch him. The way the strands of his hair sway with the soft breeze is kind of alluring. The way his lips are pursed in a thin line is also nice, though the way he smiled yesterday was infinitely better. I also find his stance cool for some reason and I shudder to think that I'm actually checking him out. NO! I wasn't checking him out! I'm just really observant. That's all!

I tried to calm myself down before I explode here and humiliate myself even more. "…Ne, Sasuke. Why do you really want me to join you?" I asked in a calmer tone, even shy tone, as I looked at his immobile expression. This has been grating my nerves ever since yesterday, when I learned that his reason isn't what I thought it was.

But I think he'll evade the question again and mess with me. I silently huffed at that. To my surprise, however, he opened his eyes and gazed at me with eyes darker than normal. I remember it as the same expression he had yesterday when he told me that we'll go for a date on Saturday.

"You really want to know that badly, Naruto?" His expression is serious and cold as he slowly approached me and I was afraid for a second that he'd hit me or at least say some really nasty things. But to my surprise, again, he didn't do any of that. What he did do shocked me a lot more though.

I stiffened when he stopped just mere inches from me. But then he started walking again and I was forced to step backwards. I felt my breath hitch some notch when my back hit a tree. I then looked at him in confusion when he leaned both his arms on both sides of my head, effectively trapping me in between him and the tree I'm currently leaning on. "S-Sasuke..?" I know my voice quivered, but just a little though.

I stared at him with a confused expression before that very expression vanished when his face slowly leaned closer to mine. I immediately stiffened at the close proximity between our faces and the way the distance keeps narrowing. My eyes are wider than earlier and I know I'm very awake now, not an inch of sleep can be found in my system anymore. "Sasuke..?" I called again, afraid to move since a single move might cause our l-lips to… to… bump… And yet, he's still leaning closer.

Is Sasuke actually… going to kiss me..?

All of a sudden, Sasuke suddenly leaned his forehead on my shoulder, immediately ending the tension and awkward position earlier. For some reason, I feel both relieved and… disappointed. "You're messing with me again, aren't you?" I growled.

I felt his shoulders tremble before I heard it, just like a singsong sound. He's… he's chuckling? It seems he can't keep it anymore and he started laughing out loud, forehead still leaning on my shoulder.

"I wish you saw your expression earlier, dobe. You're blushing." He voiced with much mirth, much to my annoyance. "Is that how you look like when you and that ex-boyfriend of yours kiss?"

"…Once a bastard, always a bastard." I immediately scowled at him before I pushed him off, or at least tried to. His stance is stronger than I thought and he refused to budge. "Sasuke! Get off!" I feel so embarrassed right now, so pained somehow and so disappointed – both in myself and in Sasuke. I want to get angry and shout at him, but all I can do right now is bit my lower lip so the tears won't fall from my eyes.

I know I'm being childish, girly, or whatever people want to call me. But I can't help it. That prank was way overboard. It hurt me a lot… and I don't even know why. It might be because he suddenly involved Yahiko in it, or maybe just because he made fun of me and my gender. But not even Yahiko managed to make me cry in front of him. And I refuse to let Sasuke do that to me.

"Are you doing this because you know I'm gay, Sasuke? Are you messing with me because you know I'll be affected?" I asked him quietly, voice barely steady. He immediately stopped laughing at that. My fists are clenched tightly on my either side and I'm barely holding back the sudden surge of anger. I really want to stop the quiver in my voice, as well as the tears, but it's harder than I thought. I felt the warm tears fall down my cheeks one by one and I want to wipe them so badly but I can't find the strength to lift my trembling fists. "This…this prank of yours… it's way too overboard, Sasu–"

And I wasn't able to continue what I was saying anymore. My mind went blank the moment I felt those warm and dominating lips on my own. The kiss was forceful and yet still gentle at the same time. I stared at him, wide-eyed, as he cupped my cheek with one hand and wiped the tears for me while his other hand held my nape and pulled me closer. I was so shocked I didn't even move until the kiss ended.

The last set of tears fell down my cheeks, even though I'm not crying anymore, and he wiped them off for me as well.

"I'm sorry then. The kiss… was my apology." He voiced as he looked at me with those unfathomable eyes of his again.

My lips quivered before my whole face turned red. I can feel the rush of blood up to the tips of my ears and I feel my breath hitching at our proximity. "W-Why did you do that!?" My embarrassment knows no bound now and I averted my eyes from his. "Y-You–! Just–! Just words are enough of an apology!" My voice almost squeaked in embarrassment and it made me even more embarrassed.

"There's no need to feel so embarrassed. You've kissed a lot of males in the past, right?" Sasuke's voice was filled with annoyance and I now don't know if I want to disappear at this very moment or if I just want to punch his face again.

"I've never–! Yahiko was the only person I shared kisses with!" I shouted at his face before I blushed again, feeling embarrassed at my own words. For me to suddenly blurt out my private life like that was a little…

"I see." He voiced. And I blinked at that before I looked at him. His voice suddenly sounded so cold and distant, and I don't even know why. He's looking at me with an annoyed expression now and I don't remember doing anything that can offend him. It was actually the other way around if you ask me. He's the one who should be receiving my wrath right now! "Naruto," I saw how he smirked at me with those cold eyes of his. "Just watch. That Yahiko of yours… I'll make sure to pummel him to the ground at the Sentouki Tournament."

The sudden words that came out of his mouth shocked me a lot and I wasn't able to react until after he already walked away. I blinked and furrowed my eyebrows as I watched his leaving figure from the distance. "W-What the hell was that about..?"

I stayed in my position even as I saw him disappeared from my sight. I don't know what just happened and I doubt I'd know any time in the near future, unless of course the bastard would tell me.

But really, for Sasuke to suddenly act like that…

I looked down as I heaved a deep sigh. I touched my lips with my fingertips and I blushed at my own action. I can still feel the tingling sensation left by the kiss and I honestly don't know how to feel about it. It shocked me beyond belief and I don't know how to react… yet. For Sasuke to suddenly do something like that… Does he always do that to everyone? Or maybe to his subordinates..?

Somehow, I don't feel good while thinking of that. Argh! Stop thinking about it! It's not even my first kiss anymore! But still… the fact that he stole a kiss from me didn't change…

I heaved another sigh as I tried to think of what he meant earlier. He said he'd pummel Yahiko to the ground… But why? I don't understand that guy's reasoning at all. Or maybe he just felt like it.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I was in a bad mood the whole week because of what happened last Monday. Not because of Sasuke anymore but because of the fucking students who think that we're actually going out! Ugh… of all things to think about!

First, they'd greet me in the hallway, in the lobby, in the classroom as if I were Sasuke's lover – meaning they'd sometimes giggle at the sight of me or even bow while saying 'Naruto-sama' or something of the sort. Some girls are even glaring at me and saying foul words for actually 'stealing' their Sasuke-sama from them. The nerve of those fans… I'm just glad that Sakura and Ino just gave me some 'girly' advices *ugh* on how to deal with Sasuke's burst of arrogance instead of joining in the mob of angry fans.

I'm thankful it's Friday afternoon now and I'm currently with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba in the arcades. Sadly, I'm with Sakura and Ino too. I'm just glad that my friends already know that Sasuke and I aren't like that at all. Sakura and Ino, though, are not listening at all. They think I'm just shy so I'm hiding it. Ugh.

"I told you not to fire at the people we should rescue!" Kiba shouted at Ino when the latter shot the victims once again, making them lose a life in the arcade game. The two were standing beside each other, holding a gun and shooting at the monitor where several zombies appear and try to eat their characters.

"It's not my fault that they look a lot like the zombies!" Ino argued heatedly.

Sakura is currently busy trying to cheer Ino's character up while Chouji is watching them, eating his snacks as usual.

"Naruto," Shikamaru called quietly from behind me. I looked at him with an arched eyebrow and he gestured for me to come closer. When I did, he continued, "Why are those two fan girls here?"

"Eh? Err…" I scratched the back of my head as I laughed sheepishly. "Sorry. I kind of told them that we'd go to the arcade today and they kind of… well, they think I might betray Sasuke or something by hitting on some guys here so they're currently 'guarding' me." I sighed in embarrassment after that. Anyway, what kind of guarding is that? They're not even looking at me and are currently busy with their little arcade game.

Shikamaru actually stifled a laugh and I quickly gave him a weak glare. "Well, not that I'm against them being here. But you know that Ino, Chouji, and I were previously friends, right?"

Oops. I already forgot about that. Now that I think about it, Ino never actually talked to Chouji and Shikamaru yet. The only one she talked to until we got here were Kiba, Sakura, and me. I now looked at Shikamaru with an apologetic look. "Sorry, I kind of forgot…"

Shikamaru merely shook his head. "No, it's fine. I guess we still have to work things out. But the fact that Ino agreed to come here together with us meant something." He smiled at me then.

"I hope you guys can make up soon." I voiced sincerely. Sakura and Ino are kind, I think, sometimes. They have their own merits too, just like others. You just have to really, really squint your eyes to see it. But they're nice people. Just… flirty and loud, but nevertheless nice…

I was actually surprised the first time Sakura and Ino started talking to me when they learned of my 'relationship' with Sasuke. At first, they got angry like the other girls. But then they started talking to me bit by bit, since they also want to learn new things about the bastard, until I realized that I was starting to talk to them without intending to offend. They would even glance at Sasuke from time to time in Math class to see if the guy was looking at us. And if he was, they'd giggle and tell me that I was so loved. Ugh. If only you two know the whole truth.

Not that I ever tried to hide it. I actually told them that Sasuke and I aren't like that at all, but then they asked the fucking bastard if it was true. And what do you know, he denied it. He said I was just playing coy, much to my chagrin. How are people supposed to believe me when Sasuke keeps on acting like that? He even gave me a smirk after he told both Sakura and Ino that I'm 'his'. I glared at him while blushing, again, much to my chagrin. All the while, Sakura and Ino only giggled. Ever since then, they started hanging out with me. But they only formally met with Shikamaru and the others now.

"Why don't we play too?" Sakura asked Chouji but the latter respectfully decline since his hands are full of snacks. Shikamaru was the one who agreed and I watched as they all settled into a not-so-silent fight against the zombies.

It's fun hanging out with my friends like this – just thinking of nothing except how to enjoy the afternoon. We're not exactly close to the girls yet but they're trying hard to get close to us so it's worth the try.

We spent all afternoon till night at the arcade before we all decided to have some ice cream even though it's already cold. After that, we split up and went home. Of course, Kiba and I took Sakura home while Chouji and Shikamaru took Ino home. We went our separate ways then said goodbye to one another. I just hope that the problem between the three of them would be solved soon.

I actually have an idea on what it was all about since Shikamaru kept on giving me hints. It seems Ino chose to ignore them when they entered middle school and befriended some cool and popular people instead. She told them she didn't want to be seen hanging out with the losers. It was an offhanded statement, but it did the job of breaking them apart. I just hope that she's changed now for the better and that she's willing to ask for forgiveness. Shikamaru and Chouji are both kind friends. They'd forgive her if she's sincere.

And so, I arrived home late thanks to the way Sakura's mother kept on making me and Kiba eat dinner in their house. Of course, I respectfully declined saying my mother would also like me to eat at home.

I was already heading up the stairs of my home when I heard my aniki's cold voice from the second floor. "Where were you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. Was he actually angry at me? "I went to the arcades with my friends. Why?" I answered when I reached the last step.

He's currently leaning on the wall with arms folded in front of his chest, glaring at me for a reason I don't even know. "Naruto, I heard some rumors at school."

Oh, now I get it. But aniki, it's already Friday now. You're kind of late. Or so I wanted to say, just to tease him, but I'm afraid he might get angry even more.

I sighed as I entered my room, leaving the door open so he can enter. I sat on my bed as I waited for him to close the door and sit on the chair beside my bed. "You mean about Sasuke and I?"

"Yes." He answered without a second thought. Ugh. And he seems to be a little too angry too. And he's not even Minato!

"Aniki, that was just a rumor." I explained. "Sasuke kind of made some idiotic statement in front of everyone last Monday and said it in such a misunderstood way so everyone now thinks that we're actually going out."

His stance is still tense and I don't know why. Doesn't he believe me?

"Naruto," he heaved a deep sigh. "If he's not close to you at all, then I advise you to get away from him. But if you consider yourself one of his subordinates now, then I suggest you still keep yourself away from him."

And I blinked at him. "Ha?" I tried to process what he just said, but it only made me more confused. "Uh, if I may ask, aniki. Why?"

Now I wish I didn't ask. His aura suddenly turned a great shade darker than earlier. He's definitely fuming even though he still appears calm on the outside. "That guy is dangerous to you. Don't come near him."

"Like I said, why?" I really don't understand. Sure Sasuke is a bastard and will always be a bastard. But he's not that bad, is he?

He gritted his teeth as he stood up and looked at me straight in the eyes. "…Because he'll devour you in no time at all."

I gulped at that. What do you mean by that, aniki!? Sasuke isn't a monster! Or so I think. Maybe aniki saw him riding a space ship in the past.

"Er… Aniki?" I gulped again.

"What?" His voice stills sounds annoyed.

"I… I think I actually have a date with him tomorrow…"

"WHAT!?" And now his voice sounds like he's about to kill some raven tomorrow.

.

.tbc.

.

**Ren-sama's Note:**

**Sorry, everyone. The date will be in the next chapter. That is, if there will still be a date and Sasuke will not be killed by Nagato. I look forward to your comments. ˆoˆ**

**Oh, by the way, everyone. I have a new Sasunaru one-shot fict entitled "Be My Lover" (Sasuke's POV.) You may look it up if you're interested. ˆoˆ**


End file.
